Careful What You Wish For
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: This story is a spinoff of Mistress Winowyl's story 'Get What You Wanted.' Moka commits an unforgivable act and will suffer the consequences of it.
1. The unforgivable act

**Author's Notes: **This story is a spinoff of Mistress Winowyl's story 'Get What You Wanted.' She and I often collaborate and inspire one another. I am pleased to have helped her throughout with my opinions and suggestions. What makes us a good combination is that we share many of the same viewpoints while at the same time often having very different opinions and a willing ness to share those opinions without fear. While I truly love Winowyl's story it is very much her story told from her point of view. I wanted to try and give it a go with own particular vision. I only hope to make it as wonderful a read as hers.

XXX

She was so beautiful.

From the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her, all those years ago on the road to Youkai Academy, he'd thought she was amazing. In his opinion she had only grown more ravishing since; a flower in full bloom. Though there had been other girls who had cared for him and for whom he'd had feelings Moka had always stood out. Since they'd begun dating and especially since they'd become mates and married he had never once wanted anyone else.

In his eyes there was simply no one else.

They had fought for each other, bled for each other, risked everything for each other. Their love really was like something out of a fairy tale; filled with tragedy and romance and a final happy ending that was supposed to last forever. That was why he simply could not believe what she had told him.

"Tsukune, if you don't agree to have our children not raised by humans then I will find someone else to father them."

They'd been arguing for months now about having children and just how they would be raised. Though he was now a vampire physically, Tsukune would always be human at heart and couldn't bear the thought of his parents and his cousin not being allowed to know his children. He wanted his children to have the same sort of loving upbringing he'd had and to be exposed to humanity from the start. He wanted them to view human beings as people; not as something far beneath them. He did not want them to develop the same sort of elitist mentality he'd seen in Kokoa, Lord Akashiya, and most especially in Ria.

Since Moka had begun to care for him when he was still human he'd expected his mate and wife to feel the same way. It had come as a shock when she had vehemently insisted that their children not be exposed to humans until they were at least of High School age. Given her own experiences she insisted they not be put into human schools, but rather be brought up to embrace their vampire heritage as she had been.

Knowing what her upbringing in Castle Akashiya had been like Tsukune had been horrified. Moka had grown up in an atmosphere of lavish indulgence and shocking brutality. She had been taught that as a vampire she was superior to most other creatures and that she had a right to take whatever she wanted. The strong had the _right_ to take from the weak. Battles were common and even sisters could be ordered to fight to the death.

Tsukune would never allow his children to be brought up in such an environment and couldn't understand how Moka would prefer that to having them attend public schools while surrounded by a loving family.

All married couples had their share of fights and disagreements and he and Moka had been no exception. However their fights had never been mean spirited and they had always been able to find some compromise. Tsukune had expected this to be no different, but he had soon discovered that they were both determined to get their way and there was really no room for negotiation. The arguments slowly became more and more heated and the hard feelings between them began to linger. There was simply no middle ground, the children would be raised as humans as Tsukune had been or as vampires as Moka had been.

The fights had been going on for months now and the subject could no longer be mentioned without causing bitter arguments. Before this they had always found a way to settle things without hurting one another. Now thought neither side would back down. One would have to win and one lose.

Even so Tsukune simply could not believe Moka when she said she was ready to go _that_ far. She had to know that if she did this it would destroy them. He knew she loved him and just couldn't fathom her tossing aside everything they'd meant to each other for the sake of winning this argument. There had once been a king named Pyrrhus who won a battle but lost almost half his army doing so. _One more such victory and we are ruined, _he had said. Why would Moka do something to win their fight if it would also ruin them?

That was why when she called Gin and invited him over he did not believe it. Why when she put on that slinky little black dress he liked and the black 'fuck me' heels he still did not believe it. Why as she stood there in front of the mirror putting on her makeup and dabbing on the perfume he'd bought her he'd yet refused to believe it. She wouldn't do this, not the Moka he loved.

When the doorbell to their apartment rang he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Moka put down the lipstick and took a last look at herself in the mirror. Satisfied she turned and walked deliberately past him to answer the door.

"Moka, please don't do this." He pleaded quietly.

She stopped and looked back at him. "I don't want to do this Tsukune. If you'll just agree…"

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." She turned back to the door only to have him grab her arm.

"No choice?" He said disbelieving. "I don't agree with you and so you have to fuck Gin? Is that what you're saying to me?"

"You know how important this is to me Tsukune." She said firmly.

"Do you think it's any less important to me? This is our children we're talking about."

She nodded. "I know that, and that's why I can't back down. I won't have my children endure all the things I did while I was trapped in that human school."

"Instead you'd rather have them trapped in Castle Akashiya being taught its okay to kill and treat others as tools?"

"At least they'll be taught how to be strong and have pride in themselves. Anyway as long as we're there they'll have love and a sense of security."

"Wouldn't we still be there if they were going to a regular school? Plus they would have my family to love them as well."

The doorbell rang again.

"I invited Gin and he's waiting. Either agree with me or let me go."

He let go of her arm. "Moka I am begging you not to do this."

"Will you agree with me? Just say 'yes' and I will tell him to go away Tsukune."

He noticed her hands twitching and the pleading look in her eye. He was tempted to agree with her just to stop this, but he knew he couldn't. It was too important and she had no right at all to betray her wedding vows just because he wouldn't give in to her.

"No," he said once more.

"Then what happens now is your own fault Tsukune. All I want is to have my children raised as I see fit. I wish you could understand that."

She went over and opened the door.

XXX

Gin was nervous at seeing him standing right there. Moka had explained what she intended and Gin had stared at him disbelieving. He'd started to argue when Moka had grabbed him and kissed him. That had been the end of his opposition.

"Give me a baby Gin and let me raise it however I see fit. I don't ask anything else of you."

"You mean I get to have sex with you until I knock you up and then just walk away? You'll really let me do that? You won't expect me to give you child support or anything?"

"All I want is your seed Gin, nothing more."

The werewolf looked at Tsukune. "And you're okay with this?"

_Hell no I'm not okay with this she's my wife you son of a bitch! _

"Tsukune doesn't have a say in this anymore," Moka told Gin.

"Does that mean I am no longer your husband?" Tsukune asked in a low growl that made Gin suddenly nervous.

"What it means is that if you refuse to act you are allowing this to happen," Moka told him.

"Moka you're trying to blackmail me into agreeing with you. The fact we're having an argument doesn't give you the right to cheat on me."

"I have no choice Tsukune, if you won't agree to raise our children as I think best then I have to find someone who will."

"Moka you're not the only one who can lay down an ultimatum," Tsukune told her. "If you do this you are no longer my wife or my mate."

Her eyes widened and he could see she was genuinely surprised. Maybe she had just assumed she was the only one who could make a threat.

"Let's talk about this," he said hopefully. "Let's work this out Moka. This is crazy."

"No Tsukune," she said sadly. "We've talked enough. It's time for action. If you won't give me what I need I'll just have to get it from someone else." She took Gin by the hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom. "Come on Gin."

"Actually maybe this isn't such a good idea." Gin said looking nervously in Tsukune's direction.

Moka leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I'll let you cum inside me as much as you want."

A shiver ran through him and he let himself be led into the bedroom.

Moka did not bother to close the door.

XXX

Tsukune was given a free show.

He stood there rooted to the spot unable to move. He watched them kissing while their hands roamed all over each other. Saw Gin pull down her dress to reveal her soft pink breasts. He tore off her black lace panties and pushed her down onto their bed, his nervousness completely forgotten. His lust overpowering all else he wasted no time pulling off his own clothes and mounting her.

Tsukune watched as Gin pumped away like some wild beast. He saw Moka's hips shake and listened to her gasps and cries. He saw her long slim legs wrap around him and heard her plead for him to go harder. Gin was panting and driving himself into her as hard and fast as a he could.

Without realizing it Tsukune noticed his right hand had gripped the Rosario around his left wrist. He knew that if he pulled off his Rosario now he would kill them both.

For a heartbeat he considered it.

Yanking his hand away from his wrist he turned away and fled the apartment.

XXX

He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do next. He only knew that he would not be going back.

_If you do this you are no longer my wife or my mate._

Moka had carried out her threat and he would carry out his. Their union was over. She claimed that by refusing to agree with her he was responsible for what had happened. Fine then, by doing what she had done she was also responsible for destroying their marriage.

XXX

He wound up at a park several blocks form what had been his home. It was night time and he was alone. He had his cell phone and wallet with him. He didn't feel like calling his parents to run back to them. Likewise calling his cousin was out of the question. He thought about getting a hotel room for the night but didn't want to be alone. Taking out his cell he looked at the directory and the various number and names listed. Who was it he wanted to talk to?

He saw a name and for some reason it caught his attention. She would understand. Making his decision he called the number.

XXX

She arrived at the park less than twenty minutes later. Beautiful and elegant in a long flowing dress that covered her completely from ankles to wrists to neck. Beneath the full moon she had an unearthly grace to her as she approached him.

"Hello brother dear," she purred sinfully.

"Hello Ria."


	2. Someone to talk to

Dark eyes, pale skin, full red lips, long raven black hair, and an hourglass figure that her tight fitting dress only accentuated. Around her neck was a rosario with a blue sapphire as its center piece. Under the pale moon light she looked almost radiant as thought standing in the darkness were her natural element. She came to a stop five feet in front of him and folded her hands neatly in front of herself.

"Hello brother dear."

"Hello Ria."

She looked at him with obvious interest. "I was quite surprised to hear from you. We have not seen each other since the wedding, what, four years ago now?"

He nodded.

"Are we alone?" She made a point of looking about the empty park. "Is my dear sister not here as well?

"No she's not."

The tone more than his words brought her focus back to him. Such bitterness and anger! "Oh me oh my, don't tell me there are problems in paradise? You two seemed such a perfect couple."

"We're not a couple anymore," Tsukune said. It hurt to admit that out loud. It didn't seem right. They truly loved each other. They were supposed to be together forever. It didn't seem natural to have it all end like this. It didn't seem possible.

But it _was_ over.

Moka had done something that was unforgivable. She had not only betrayed him but done it in a way that was deliberately meant to hurt him. He had warned her what would happen if she carried out her threat and she had still gone ahead with it. She had made her choice and broken her vows. He would not go back to her.

He thought he might forgive her one day, but he would never again be her husband or mate.

Ria could practically taste his sorrow and pain. She took half a step closer and leaned forward a bit. "Do tell?"

He did.

He told her about the argument he and Moka had been having and about what had just happened. He left out the details and did his best to just relate the facts.

Ria hung on every word, clearly delighting in the sordid mess her sister had created for herself. When he finished she decided to sum up the situation to make certain she had it correct.

"So my sweet sister thought to compel you to obedience and when that failed she felt the need to carry out her threat and at this very moment she and Gin are in your marriage bed rutting like a couple of pigs in heat."

"I am so glad you find all this so amusing."

"Oh brother dear please don't be that way," she said doing her best to sound sympathetic. "What she did was simply _awful_."

"You've done much worse."

"True."

Her easy agreement did nothing to make him feel any better. "Why did I call you?"

"Actually I am rather curious about that myself brother dear. Why did you call me? While we have known each other quite well in certain aspects we are not close and have not spoken in some time. Truthfully I thought you despised me."

"I do," he readily admitted. "And I know you hate me and Moka, but in a weird way that makes you the 'safest' person for me to talk to right now. None of my family or human friends know the truth about me. I've lost touch with my old friends from Youkai and any way I don't really want to tell any of them about this just yet. I don't care what you think of me so in a way I can be more honest with you than I can with anyone else right now."

With an amused grin she bowed her head. "Well I am honored to be your confidante. By all means tell me how I can be of service."

"I want to end things with Moka," he told her flatly.

"Just like that?" Ria asked trying to disguise her excitement. "Don't you want to at least sleep on it Tsukune? Give it some thought? This is Moka after all, your one true love. I know! Let's go back to your apartment. Once they've gotten done screwing and taken a shower to clean off all the bodily fluids we can all sit down like adults and talk about this. She can cry and tell you how sorry she is and you can forgive her. Then in nine months you can help her raise Gin's litter."

"You're really torn up about this aren't you?" Tsukune spat.

"Oh come now, you know my true feelings. If I made the pretense of being sorry we would both know it was a lie. Why bother?" Her eyes took on a sharper interest and she drifted just a little closer. "You know I do like you Tsukune."

He took a couple steps back. "That's just one more lie. The things we did meant nothing, you forced me into that just to hurt Moka."

Ria slowly nodded. "At the very beginning yes, it was all to hurt her and to punish you for rejecting me. As things progressed though my motivations began to change."

"Is this where you tell me you started to really care about me?" He asked coldly.

"If I did would you believe it?"

"No."

"Then there is not much point is there?"

He shook his head wearily. "You're nothing but a liar Ria. I can never tell what is real or fake about you."

"Then let us set my character aside for now and concentrate on you. I am quite happy to be at your service brother dear. I only wish to make sure this is what you truly desire. It would not reflect well on me were you to change your mind in a week or a month and suddenly have Moka crying to Lord Akashiya that all this was my doing. So I ask you again; are you sure you want to end things with my sister?"

"Yeah I am," he said. "She made her choice."

"Divorcing her is simple enough. I'll put you in touch with Fairy Tale's legal department and being the paper work. The process should be completed within six months. That is the easy part. As you know we vampires give no credence to human ceremonies. So far as Lord Akashiya was concerned your wedding was no more than some silly human ritual. The blood rites you performed when you made Moka your mate and entered the family are another matter."

"It figures that vampires don't really believe in divorce lawyers," Tsukune muttered. "Can I stop being her mate?"

"It is possible," Ria told him. "The term is to renounce. You wish to renounce her as your mate. The problem is that unlike with human marriages a vampire mating involves more than just the two individuals; it is also seen as a union of two vampire clans. Now since you are a second born vampire you obviously have no family of your own which makes things a bit simpler. However you will need to receive permission from Moka's family."

"I have to get Lord Akashiya to agree to me leaving Moka?" He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You see the difficulty?"

"Yeah."

He and Lord Akashiya had a rather complicated relationship. When Moka had first introduced them her father had politely threatened to dismember him. Lord Akashiya absolutely adored his third daughter and did not feel that any second born vampire could possibly be worthy of her.

Tsukune had also had his issues. In his eyes Moka's father represented the worst of vampire kind. He was proud, sensual, arrogant, and cruel. He was a firm believer in the theory that 'might made right.' The strong were entitled to whatever they could take and the weak had no rights at all. Violence and bloodshed were natural and his daughters were all brought up in the midst of fierce competition. They were taught that weakness was the only unforgivable sin and that if they were not strong they would be allowed to perish. Lord Akashiya was the unseen owner of Fairy Tale, a vast corporation dedicated to not only making profits but also to extending his control into both the human and monster realms. Ria had introduced him to some of the company's secret activities and they had reminded him of what the yakuza might have been like.

Since then Tsukune had been forced to admit the man did have some virtues as well. He was a man of his word and had a sort of old fashioned honor. If you could earn his respect you could depend on him no matter what. He was a terrible enemy but a stout friend.

Tsukune had managed to earn his respect and even his liking, but Moka was still his most beloved daughter. He was not at all sure how Lord Akashiya would react to his request. Especially as he might not consider her actions all that objectionable. Moka had often reminded him that vampires had a 'different moral code' than humans. One of those differences was that sex was not viewed in the same light. It was just a form of pleasure, nothing more.

Until tonight he and Moka had always been faithful to each other. Other vampires however (Akashiya, Ria, Kahlua) simply did not believe in monogamy. Pleasure was to be taken however they pleased and did not hesitate to have multiple lovers at any given time. Lord Akashiya was actually mated to Moka's absent mother and had a harem to satisfy his voracious appetites. The blood rites demanded loyalty and devotion; they did not mention fidelity. Even Moka admitted that this was considered normal for her kind and it was her attitude that was the exception.

How would Lord Akashiya react when he told the man he wanted nothing more to do with his daughter?

"This isn't going to go easy is it?" Tsukune asked.

"No it will not," Ria replied. "Does that dissuade you?"

"No, I've made my decision. Easy or hard I'm not backing down."

She came to his side and lightly placed one gloved hand on his arm. "That is something I have always like about you Tsukune. You have courage no matter the situation." She smiled. "You don't always show good judgment but no one can fault your resolve."

He looked at her sideways. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You may take it as one if you wish."

He just shook his head.

"Don't worry too much brother dear, the situation is difficult but far from impossible. Especially with me at your side."

"So what, we're supposed to be friends now?"

She tapped one finger to her lips. "I believe the humans have a saying that covers this situation. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

He began to laugh. "So Moka is my enemy and you're my friend? My life has just gotten completely fucked up hasn't it?"

She smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. She did not tell him he was wrong.


	3. Are you sure?

"Well then," Ria said sweetly. "Since you are decided shall we go?" Her hand was still resting lightly on his arm. Though she could see he was still wary of her he was allowing her to remain at his side. She thought that a very promising sign.

She had first met Tsukune years ago when Moka originally brought him home to meet their father. Her very first impression of him had been that he was nervous and weak. A timid little boy that her weakling sister had turned.

Needless to say she had been anything but impressed.

She had decided instantly to steal him away from Moka and make him one of her many lovers. Not because she had any interest in him; but simply to hurt Moka. When she had tried to seduce him though he had refused her. Worse, the wretched upstart had actually dared to compare her to Moka and tell her to her face that he thought Moka superior.

To Ria there could be no greater insult.

She set out to make the boy pay dearly for his words. She discovered the secret that he was originally human and was able to use that information to compel him into having a sexual relationship with her. Ria made sure Moka knew of it of course. It had given Ria the greatest pleasure to turn Moka's love into her play thing.

Yet even as she was using him she could never truly make him hers. She had his body but his heart always belonged to Moka. Such single minded devotion was a rare thing among vampires. Though Ria would never admit to it she was jealous of Moka that she could inspire such feelings in someone.

Tsukune proved to be much more than he originally appeared. He had a strength of will and of purpose that allowed him to overcome all odds. Despite his initial weakness in the end he had managed to defeat her and win Lord Akashiya's respect and permission to become Moka's mate.

Ria's feelings for Tsukune were a mix of hatred, grudging respect, and something else as well. Something she did not like to think about. Whatever else he was he was certainly not ordinary.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Go where?"

"Why to Castle Akashiya of course. If you are set on this path you need to meet with my lord father and explain to him just why you intend to renounce Moka."

"You mean right now?" He sounded aghast.

"Certainly, I will assist you but if you intend to win you need to make the first move. Lord Akashiya will naturally favor Moka so it is imperative you strike first. Take the initiative and strike hard. Strike again and again and there is a chance you will have won the game before Moka has even made a single move."

"You make this sound like a game."

She nodded her head. "It _is_ a game brother dear. In the end everything in life is a game for everything comes down to winning and losing. If you are serious about winning over Lord Akashiya then it is imperative you speak to him first. I have no doubt at all that my little sister cannot imagine you would ever leave her. If you are diligent you have a chance of winning him to your side before she even realizes what is going on."

"I don't want to do that. I don't want to go behind her back. I want Moka to know what I intend to do and for her to have the chance to defend herself."

"How very human of you Tsukune," Ria said. "Tell me brother dear what is your goal in all of this?"

He frowned at her. "I don't understand."

"Do you truly wish to separate yourself from my sister forever, or are you merely trying to make a point to her? Convincing Lord Akashiya to agree to this will be anything but easy, if you are truly serious you must strike while the iron is hot and do whatever you can to win him over to your viewpoint. I will be glad to assist you in that noble endeavor. If however you only hope to shock her by having her brought before our father to explain herself you may proceed without me. I will not risk damaging Lord Akashiya's good opinion of me simply to embarrass Moka a bit, pleasant as that might be."

"Look I'm serious about leaving her! But this only just happened! Forgive me if I need just a little bit of time before going to her father and telling him she wants to have a baby with someone else."

Ria's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wait! Are you saying Moka is attempting to get _pregnant_?"

"Didn't I already mention that?"

"No, I am fairly certain I would have noticed if you had. You told me she and Gin were having sex in order to convince you to raise your future progeny as she sees fit. I assumed however she was only having sex with him to demonstrate she could take lovers while denying you her body. You failed to mention she was deliberately trying to have a baby with a lower creature."

"Sorry if I left that out, it's not something I relish mentioning. Yeah, Moka asked Gin to get her pregnant. She even made a point of telling him that was all she wanted from him."

"Oh me oh my, I never imagined my sister could be that stupid." Ria's eyes took on a faraway look.

It was a look Tsukune had seen before and one that made him distinctly nervous. "What are you plotting?"

"I am planning your freedom and my sister's utter ruin." Her hand on his arm suddenly tightened as she turned to him voice filled with excitement. "You wish to be free from her forever correct? Do you care what happens to her?"

He knew the sorts of things Ria was capable of and it was _never_ a good sign to see the scheming little bitch this excited. "After what she did to me tonight I don't ever want to be with her again but… but I think I still love her."

"Yet she betrayed you and with a man you thought was your friend," Ria reminded him. "You owe her nothing now. Tell me truthfully do you not hate her for that? Even if that hatred is mixed with your old affection."

He looked away from her as he searched his heart.

When he thought of Moka he always thought of the sweet girl he'd fallen in love with at the academy. The girl he'd wanted so badly to protect. The one who had cried for him and given him her precious blood. The girl who had been his first love, first kiss, first everything.

He loved her so much.

Yet there were other memories that came to mind now. Her in their bed; legs spread and moaning as Gin fucked her. Just thinking of that brought a murderous fury rising up.

"Yes I hate her," he admitted. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone more. I love her and hate her more than anyone in the world. Pretty stupid huh?"

"Not really, emotions are not logical. It is not surprising if the person you care for most inspires powerful and conflicting feelings." Since he was looking away from her he missed the slight glance she sent him. "The important thing is how you choose to act on those emotions. I have a way, a terrible way, to give you what you want. You can be free of her, completely and permanently."

Tsukune turned back to her hopefully.

"But she will suffer horribly; there is no way to avoid that." Ria added deliberately.

"And you wouldn't even if you could."

"Are you serious about renouncing her or not Tsukune? Human divorces are rarely pleasant. This will be a hundred times worse; Moka will be crushed and left to weep. If that is too much for your delicate heart to bear then do not involve me. Go get drunk somewhere and crawl back to her in the morning. Beg her to take you back and give her what she wants and that will be that."

"No, I can't go back. I'll **never** go back to her."

"Then move forward! Understand that your freedom comes at a cost and do what is needed! You cannot make wine without crushing a few grapes. You cannot renounce a mate without crushing her. Will you do what is necessary?"

Tsukune took a very deep breath.

Whatever Ria had in mind would, without a doubt, cause Moka great pain. Yet he would be the first to admit that Ria was very effective at getting what she aimed for. He didn't really _want_ to hurt Moka; he just wanted to be completely free of her. But Ria was right that divorces were not usually friendly. He had to expect this to be painful.

_She made her own choice, _he thought. She'd known she was hurting him and had done it anyway. If what happened next hurt her she had no one to blame but herself.

"Fine," he said exhaling. "As long as I never have to see Moka again I don't care what happens to her.

Ria's smile was exultant.

"Wonderful brother dear, simply wonderful."


	4. Visiting an old friend

"Well then, this will call for a slight change of plans. Your visit to Castle Akashiya will have to wait for a bit." She tapped her lips with a single finger as she pondered. "I think a week should do. You should go somewhere and simply relax. In the meantime I will set things in motion."

"So just what do you have in mind?' Tsukune asked her.

"Oh me oh my but I am not telling you brother dear."

"What?" He asked disbelieving.

"There is no need for you to know what I have planned."

"This involves me so of course I need to know!"

An impish grin touched her face. "What? Do you not trust me?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Even if you do not trust me trust that we have the same goals in this matter. We both want to free you from my sister."

"Then why not tell me what you're going to do?"

"Well I would not want to trouble your innocent mind or risk you having an attack of conscience. You have agreed to do whatever it takes, do not worry about petty details."

"How can I not worry? Your plans always lead to misery and pain for someone!"

"Why thank you brother dear."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Ria sighed. "_This_ is why I will not tell you. Honestly Tsukune you are a vampire! Stop caring so much about others! The only one who is going to suffer from what I have in mind is Moka. You have already agreed that you do not care what happens to her so long as you never have to see her again. Have you changed your mind already?"

"Well no but…"

"Do you have any doubts I can achieve this for you?" She cut him right off.

"Ria I can honestly say you're capable of anything. That's what has me so worried."

"You do say the sweetest things brother dear." She purred. "Do not question my methods and I will bring you the results you crave."

Tsukune was not stupid and he was not naïve. He knew damn well that whatever Ria was up to would be cruel and underhanded… and that it would probably work. _The ends justify the means. _In one form or another that was always the excuse people used when they were doing something they knew was wrong.

Letting Ria do whatever it was she was planning was definitely wrong. The problem was that he had no idea how else to get Lord Akashiya to side with him. He was left facing the same dilemma people had been dealing with since the dawn of time. Do the right thing and fail or do the wrong thing and succeed.

"Fine," he said. _I am making a devil's bargain but what choice do I have?_

"There," Ria said approvingly. "Maybe there is hope for you yet Tsukune. Perhaps with enough time you can actually become a real vampire."

"Lord I hope not," he muttered under his breath.

"In any case I have a limo waiting. Why don't I give you a ride to wherever you want to go? I only recommend you not go to your family or to any other place Moka might hear you are staying."

"Well I was thinking about going back to Youkai academy for a little while and maybe seeing Ruby again."

"I thought you didn't want any of your old friends to know what had happened?"

"I'm not planning on telling her about what happened with me and Moka; I just want to see one of my old friends again. I also think it would be good to see the school again where everything happened." He was surprised to see Ria shake her head.

"I'm afraid you can't go to the academy without an invitation Tsukune. That dimension belongs to Mikogami and he has unquestioned authority to deal with trespassers there as he sees fit, even executing them if he likes."

"I am sure he wouldn't mind," Tsukune said. "He helped me when I was a student there."

"Wasn't he also the one who stood by and did nothing when Kuyou was going to have you burned at the stake? For that matter wasn't he the one who arranged for you to become a student there in the first place even though it put your life in danger? He is a Hades Lord Tsukune and he uses people to his own advantage. Do not make the mistake of thinking he is your friend."

Put that way Tsukune had second thoughts. Ria actually made a fair point. He didn't believe the Chairman would punish him just for visiting Ruby, but he had to admit he didn't really know the man and he did act in surprising ways some times.

"Well maybe I could visit someone else then."

XXX

Welcome to _fabulous _LAS VEGAS Nevada

That was what the sign they passed said. Where is had been night time just moments before the sun here was just beginning to set in a glorious red and orange sky. The traffic was heavy and the sidewalks busy. Tsukune was a bit amazed to see how little some of the women were wearing. Many of the buildings had large ostentatious signs that were flashing their various messages. Even from inside the limousine he could sense the energy and excitement of the city around them.

"Are you sure this is where Kurumu lives?" Tsukune asked.

"Positive," Ria assured him yet again. "I make it a point to keep tabs on people who might be of interest to me. That includes not only your friend Kurumu but her mother and whore of an aunt."

That comment reminded Tsukune uncomfortably that Kurumu's aunt had enjoyed a 'relationship' with Lord Akashiya. He didn't _know_ the nature of said relationship but could guess, and to annoy Ria it had to be quite something.

"Why would Kurumu be living here?" Tsukune asked deliberately avoiding the subject of Shade.

"Well after the little 'incident' during your honeymoon in Okinawa she was convinced it would be best if she were to distance herself from you."

From the time Tsukune and Moka had announced their plans to become mates as well as husband and wife their friends from school had been forced to come to terms with the fact that he had made his choice and that it was Moka he meant to spend his life with. The girls who he had met while at Youkai had all dealt with it in different ways.

Ruby had perhaps been the most accepting.

That might have been because of all the girls she was the oldest and the most (relatively) mature. She had also spent the least amount of time with him as she was not a student and was kept busy with her position as Mikogami's assistant. Likely she had always known the chances he would choose her over the others were slim and had made her peace with the fact. She wished them both well and seemed genuinely happy for them.

Yukari was fourteen when she graduated and had been thrilled to learn they were going to be husband and wife.

Though her joy wasn't _exactly_ selfless.

"So this means when I'm a little older you'll be inviting me into your bed? Desu?" She would start jumping about excitedly at the prospect and begin to blush and sometimes drool as she imagined those future love sessions.

It was very hard to convince Yukari that was simply not going to happen, but in time she accepted it.

He hoped.

When Mizore had heard she had given no reaction at all beyond a quiet, 'congratulations.' That night though she had come to his room and asked to speak to him.

"I'll be leaving the day after graduation," she'd told him. "I'll be having my wedding a few days later. By rights I should already be married but the Snow Priestess was kind enough to grant me an extension because of what you and the others did for my people."

"You're getting married?" He asked stunned. "But… but to whom?"

"The Snow Priestess will choose him," she'd said sounding and looking indifferent. "I'm sure he will be a good man whoever he is."

"You're okay with that? With marrying someone you haven't even met?"

That was when the tears appeared and her stoic façade cracked. "What does it matter Tsukune? If it's not with you what difference does it make? I have to have children; it's my obligation to my people. I've been selfish putting it off because I wanted it to be with you. I wanted it to be with the one I loved."

"Mizore-chan, I'm sorry but you know…"

"That you love Moka?" She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I know that, I've known it from the very start. I have always known that you would never choose me. That my love was always destined to go unrequited."

"Mizore, I'm sorry. It's not like I don't care about you."

"You don't need to be sorry Tsukune; I really do want you to be happy. But I beg you; before you become her mate please give me the one thing I have always wanted from you. Make love to me and give me your child. Even if I can't have you let me have that."

"Mizore I… I can't, I'm sorry but I can't. I want Moka to be the only woman I am ever with and I've promised her to never be with anyone else."

"I see," she replied sadly. "Then could I at least have a kiss? Could I have that much? One kiss?"

"All right." He'd said after a slight hesitation. Even kissing another girl felt wrong to him, but seeing what it meant to Mizore he could not refuse her.

He leaned close and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands lightly on his chest. It was a chaste kiss with mouths closed. It was slow and warm and lingering. Her lips were as soft as fresh snow and she seemed to taste of honey. In that moment he could feel all of her love for him, he only hoped she could feel his as well.

When the kiss at last ended she opened her eyes and nodded gratefully. "Thank you Tsukune."

She left his room without another word.

After that Mizore placidly accepted things and caused no trouble for him or Moka.

That was not the case with Kurumu.

Of all the girls she was the only one to blatantly refuse to accept the obvious; namely that Tsukune had made his choice. She saw his announcement as nothing more than just another challenge and continued pursuing him with even more vigor than she had.

She flirted and teased him, shoved his face into her breasts, baked him cookies, gave him pictures of herself in lingerie, and even showed up stark naked on his bed. She absolutely refused to admit her Destined One could be with anyone else but her.

After graduation she moved to Tokyo to be in the same city he and Moka were in. She would 'bump' into him and do whatever she could to get his attention. As the date for their blood rite neared Kurumu grew more and more desperate. No matter how often he told her no she would press on trying to win him over.

The night before he and Moka became mates Kurumu offered to become his mistress. She was willing to take anything so long as she could be his lover. He had refused and once again tried to convince her they could not be more than friends. After the ceremony had been performed and he and Moka were mates he had expected that to finally be the end of it.

But even then Kurumu had continued to chase after him without shame. Moka slowly grew exasperated and tired of seeing Kurumu flaunting herself. It was clear the situation was headed to some sort of climax.

It came a couple months later following the wedding. He and Moka had gone to a seaside resort in Okinawa. They'd taken every precaution to keep their plans secret so they could have a little time to themselves.

Fifteen minutes after arriving at their suite Kurumu had shown up dressed as a hotel maid. That had proven the absolute last straw and Moka had pulled off her Rosario. The end result had been a wrecked hotel suite and Kurumu flying away to save her life. Some shaky out of focus images of a girl with bat wings dressed as a maid wound up on YouTube. Fortunately everyone thought it a fake, but the powers that be were not amused to have evidence of the existence of monsters on the internet.

Much to his relief Kurumu had stopped coming round after that. He was not sure what had happened but he had not seen or heard from her in four years.

XXX

The limo pulled into a drive way and came to a stop before an art deco building that was painted pink and white. Rising atop of it was a flashing neon sign that said 'Devil's Little Angels' and displayed a couple little succubi with horns and wings and haloes. In front of the entrance was a line of customers in an odd variety of dress. Some had business suits while others looked like thugs just out of prison. A couple very large men in black shirts and pants stood by the door keeping an eye on things. They along with everyone else looked at the limousine with interest.

"Well here we are," Ria said brightly.

"What is this place?"

"This is where you'll find Kurumu," Ria told him clearly enjoying his embarrassment. "Enjoy your reunion. I'll see you in a week."


	5. The Destined One

**Author's Note: **I have received a few IMs and some posts in my forum asking if the events in my story '**The Mighty Vampire Aono**' are a part of the history to this one. The answer to that would be no. While certain events are similar; such as Tsukune being turned into a vampire rather than a ghoul and being allowed to enter Moka's family and being blackmailed into a relationship by Ria other events would be very different.

The most important difference is that in my earlier story Moka permits Tsukune to have sexual relations with Kurumu and Mizore where in this story he has only had sex with two women Moka and Ria. This story is an AU of Mistress Winowyl's story '**Get What You Wanted**' which was an AU of her earlier story '**The Bet**' which was an AU of my story '**The Mighty Vampire Aono**.'

Clear?

Uh, didn't think so. For those of you who have read some or all of these previous stories I can understand where there may be confusion. I can only tell you that this story has its own back ground which I will give glimpses of starting next chapter. This story has the most in common with '**Get What You Wanted**' but even there I will be making very different changes so fans of both stories shouldn't be shocked when events unfold differently. Keep in mind that one character undergoing something in the one story may not undergo it in the other. You should definitely try to enjoy both stories separately.

XXX

"There is no way Kurumu would ever work in a place like this," Tsukune said firmly.

"How do you know that brother dear? You haven't spoken to her in years."

That was true, but he still found it impossible to believe.

"Now off with you," Ria made a 'shooing' motion with both hands.

"What am I supposed to do for an entire week?"

"This is Las Vegas my darling brother, I'm sure you'll find _something_ to do."

XXX

Tsukune exited the limo and it pulled away stranding him in a foreign country in front of a strip club with all eyes looking him over.

He was just dressed in grey slacks and a white button down shirt. He had his Rosario on his left wrist and his wallet and cell phone in his pocket. He had yen but no dollars, though he had his credit cards. He had learned English back in school so he could at least communicate with the people here.

Not that any of them were looking very friendly.

Since he really didn't have any choice he approached the entrance and the two massive bouncers dressed in black.

"Ah, excuse me but by any chance…"

"You'll have to go to the back of the line," a dark skinned man who was a head taller and at least a hundred pounds heavier told him. "The boss doesn't allow any exceptions."

"Actually I was just wondering if I could talk to an old friend of mine named Kurumu."

"If you want to see her you'll have to wait in line like everyone else," the man grumbled looking down at Tsukune.

"Is that son of a bitch Trevor trying to push his way in a here again?" A woman's furious voice called from the other side of the door. "I've told you before you prick that you can wait like everyone else! I don't give a damn how rich you are!"

The doors to the club opened and a gorgeous woman burst out of them. She was tall and slim with wide hips and nice round C cups. She had plum colored hair that was loose and ran halfway down her back. Shades covered her eyes and she was wearing a tight fitting little red dress that showed off her breasts and just came down to the top of her thighs. It clung so tight to her he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She had a furious scowl on her face and the two bouncers looked a bit nervous at her sudden arrival. Both of them took a step back.

"It's not Trevor boss, this guy over here wanted to see Kurumu."

The woman turned his way obviously about to give him a taste of her wrath.

"It's really not what it looks like I swear!" Tsukune said quickly. "Kurumu-chan is an old friend of mine from High School and I just wanted to talk to her."

The woman checked herself and took off her shades to have a closer look at him. "Tsukune? You are Tsukune aren't you?" Her eyes were beautiful but mismatched. One was a light sky blue and the other a pure deep violet.

It was the eyes that did it. He had only met her once at his wedding but there was no mistaking her. "You're Caro Shade, Kurumu's aunt."

"Well fuck me!" She shouted. "Come here to momma baby!" Grabbing hold of him she shoved his face into her warm soft breasts.

_Déjà vu, _he thought.

"You have no clue how happy I am to see you or how happy this is going to make Mumu-chan."

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!"

"Oops, sorry about that sweetheart." She released her grip and he was able to breathe again.

Tsukune took a couple deep breaths. "Do all succubi try to smother guys like that?"

"Only the ones we like baby," she said with a wink.

"So, uh, do you work here too Shade-san?"

"Are you kidding baby? I fucking own the place!" Somehow he was not shocked to hear that. "And you can just call me Shade hon, no need for formality. After all," she grabbed onto him again this time engulfing his left arm. "You are a very important person to me and Mumu-chan."

"Mumu-chan?"

Kurumu's aunt gave her a playful wink. "That's my little niece's nickname."

Her amazingly soft breasts were pressing into his arm and she was deliberately leaning in awfully close to him. All the customers who were standing in line were staring at him with open jealousy.

"So is Kurumu here? I was really hoping to talk to her."

"She works the evening shift baby; she is our number one star. Only natural given who and what she is. Come on inside and you can wait, she should be in before too long." Keeping firm hold of him she led Tsukune in.

XXX

Despite some invitations from Gin Tsukune had never been to a strip club before. Passing through a second set of doors and a second pair of bouncers he found himself inside, 'The Devil's Little Angels.'

The very first thing that struck him was the unique scent that clogged the air. It was a powerful mix of alcohol and cheap perfume pasted over the unmistakable smell of sex. The lust in the air was thicker than smoke.

The lights were turned way down and it was actually darker inside than it was outside. In the middle of the large lobby was a stage with a metal pole right in the middle of it. As he was led in there was a young red head hanging upside down using nothing but her legs to grip it. She was topless and had on only a pair of red platform heels and a lacey pink thong. All along the edge of the stage chairs were pushed up and eager men stared at her while holding out single dollar bills.

Near the stage was a bar where a hard looking older woman poured drinks and collected money. There was an ATM where a man with a blonde dancer at his hip was collecting a stack of twenties.

The floor was filled with small tables, each one with just two chairs. At many of them men of all sorts sat with a beautiful girl cuddled up close to them. Their hands were allowed to wander and the girls all encouraged it. The few tables where men sat alone were visited by girls offering shoulder rubs and asking if the customer wanted some company.

Tsukune could now understand just why the line outside was so long and the men in it so willing to wait just to get inside. Every single girl on the floor was beautiful enough to be a model or actress. They all looked to be in their teens or twenties and the way they were dressed! Some were wearing bikinis, some bras and panties, some had garter belts and black nylons, others fishnet outfits that showed just about everything. Some of the girls walking the floor or at a table had on heels and panties and nothing more. The girls were of every shape and size; voluptuous, petite, athletic, busty, perky, blonde, brunette, red head, pale skinned, and dark skinned. There seemed to be a girl to satisfy every imaginable taste or desire.

Along the edges of the room sofas and love seats were packed in and at some of them customers were seated and had dancers climbing all over them. There were no lights over the couches and that area was deliberately left darker than the rest of the room. With his eyes though Tsukune had no trouble seeing just where the men were putting their hands and mouths.

Though no virgin or innocent Tsukune could not keep from blushing.

Shade noticed and gave him a teasing laugh. "Let me guess babe, this is your very first time in a strip club right?"

"What are those guys doing?" Tsukune asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was not just that he had been human. He was Japanese and had been brought up in a morally conservative society where such acts, even between strangers, were only supposed to occur in private.

"They're doing what the law allows hon," Shade told him. "This is a full contact club so they can touch wherever they want as long as the girl is okay with it and they keep it in their pants. Now if they want to take things a bit further they can go in there."

Shade nodded to the far end of the room to an open door way and a pink neon sign that said VIP. Another couple bouncers were standing there.

"Those are our private rooms. For a couple hundred dollars you can have your favorite dancer all to yourself for an hour."

"And what happens in there?"

"Who knows?" She said with another playful wink. "That's for the customer and girl to work out. I'm sort of like the military I have a strict don't ask don't tell policy."

"Does Kurumu ever… ah I mean, well, not that it's any of my business. But, ah, does she?" He was tongue tied at the thought of Kurumu doing those sorts of things for money. The idea bothered him a lot more than he thought it would.

Shade noted his obvious discomfort and seemed pleased by it. "Don't like the idea of your little Kurumu-chan doing all sorts of nasty things with other guys?"

"I'm not judging," he said feeling uncomfortable under that knowing gaze. "It's none of my business."

"Well in one sense that's true," she admitted. "It's not like Mumu-chan is your wife or girlfriend or anything. By the way, are you going to keep wearing that while you're in here?"

"Huh?"

"That," Shade reached out and tapped the ring finger on his left hand. The finger that wore a slim band of gold. "We get our share of married men of course, but it's considered customary to take off your wedding ring while you're in here and at least go through the pretense."

"I see," he murmured.

He'd gotten so used to wearing it he hadn't given his wedding ring a thought. It was just a plain ring on the outside. Inside were engraved the words, 'You are my heart.'

He looked at the ring for a long moment. The words had been Moka's idea.

"_You are my heart Tsukune, you are my joy and my happiness and I hope that I am yours."_

She'd meant those words when she'd said them, he knew that. When had everything changed? When had he stopped being her heart? They were supposed to love each other forever. Why had she thrown him away?

"No need to look so serious baby," Shade said breaking into his thoughts. "It's not a rule or anything; you can keep it on if you like."

"No," he said. "There's no reason to."

Tsukune slid the ring off and dropped it into his pocket.

XXX

Shade was impressed.

She knew what most men were like and that Tsukune would be so solemn about something as small as removing his wedding ring spoke well of him. She had only met him once before but had heard all about him not only from Kurumu but from Lord Akashiya as well. The fact that he had a strong enough moral fiber to be faithful to his chosen mate earned her respect. Particularly as he'd had a gorgeous succubus literally throwing herself at him.

By their very natures men were unfaithful creatures. Their eyes wandered and their cocks were always ready to follow. While most were very happy to have one woman give them children and keep their house in order few were satisfied plowing the same field over and over again for a lifetime. They were hard wired to seek out as many attractive females as they could. That was just how men were.

As a beautiful woman and as a succubus Shade did not find anything wrong with that. (Her vast personal fortune and her club were based on that fact.) Sexual desires were healthy and normal and only fools or the willfully blind would think otherwise. What it meant was that she had no illusions about what most men were. Even the most upright and supposedly moral of them acted very differently when they thought no one was watching.

That was what made Tsukune so exceptional. He was that rarest of rare birds; a faithful man. In Shade's experience most men who were faithful were so out of necessity rather than choice. They were not handsome enough or rich enough or confident enough to play the field and so clung to what they had. Tsukune though was a vampire of the Akashiya clan; it was impossible to climb higher in monster society. He'd been popular with the opposite sex since his high school days and had a shy charm that most women found irresistible.

Most amazing of all he'd had Kurumu offer herself to him as a mistress. He could have had her at his beck and call ready to do _anything_ for him without complaint. Yet he had refused out of love for his mate.

He truly was something.

_Of course Mumu-chan would be happier if her were just a little less amazing_, she thought.

"So does Kurumu do those things?" Tsukune asked.

"If I said yes would you think less of her?" Shade retorted. "You obviously don't want her for yourself; are you expecting her to keep herself pure for you just in case?"

"That's not what I meant! I just don't want her to do things that would demean her!"

Shade laughed and shook her head. "I can see Mumu-chan was right about you. Sweet, honest, and brave but kind of clueless." She pushed on before he could get upset. "You can relax doll face; Kurumu never goes in the back rooms. It's kind of a shame, I've had customers offer a thousand dollars, but she always says no." She poked Tsukune in the ribs. "It seems she has a certain someone on her mind and is still saving herself for him."

Hearing that came as a huge relief. Before he could say anything though he heard a woman give a shout.

"Tsukune!"

He whipped his head around to see a beauty with shoulder length aqua colored hair dressed in a red mini skirt and halter top. He just barely had enough time to recognize her before having his face buried into her amazingly soft G cups.

"It's been so long Tsukune! What are you doing here?" Ageha asked him.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!" His arms flailed desperately as he tried to breathe.

"Aww that's so cute!" Shade gushed. "He's pretending not to like it!"

"I know!" Ageha agreed and pressed his face in even deeper.

XXX

Eventually Tsukune found himself at one of the little tables seated between the two sisters. Both women pressed their chairs right up against his and were playfully snuggling against him. He caught a couple guys near the stage sending him thumbs up signs.

"Ah, I don't mean to complain, but isn't this a little too, ah, familiar?"

"What do you mean?" Ageha giggle and deliberately thrust her boobs just a little more against his arm. "It's not like we're strangers Tsukune. You're very important to Kurumu which makes you very important to us."

"Could you tell me when Kurumu will be getting here?"

"Soon," Shade promised. "Her shift starts in an hour and she'll need to get dressed and put her make up on. Are we boring you Tsukune? Most men would kill to be in your position." She looked at him considering and an evil grin crossed her lips. "If you're feeling bored we could always go to one of the back rooms."

"Oooooooh that sounds like fun," Ageha trilled in his ear.

"No! No! That's okay really! I was just hoping to see Kurumu and that's all!"

Both women laughed at his panic; it was too cute. Really one would think he was still a virgin.

"You seem to be in a real rush to see Kurumu all of a sudden," Ageha noted. "You know you could have visited her any time over the past four years. Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason in particular," he said. "I just wanted to get in touch with some of my old friends."

Tsukune had never been a particularly good liar and both succubi had _long_ experience dealing with men lying to them. Silently the two women agreed not to press. He was here and he wanted to see Kurumu. They weren't about to scare him off.

"Well I know Kurumu will be very happy to see you." Ageha said.

"Will she really?" Tsukune asked.

Ageha's eyes widened in surprise. "How can you even ask that? Tsukune you are her Destined One. Kurumu will be happy beyond words."

"It's been four years though," he said sounding uncertain. "I know I used to be her destined one but maybe she's moved on and would be happier just forgetting about me. Maybe she's mad that I chose Moka over her. I mean it's not like she's tried to contact me since that whole mess happened. I realize she might not want to see me."

The two women shared a look that Tsukune recognized from his Youkai days. It was a look shared by women that said, 'you're an idiot.'

"Tsukune," Shade began patiently. "Do you know what it means for a succubus to choose a Destined One?"

"Well of course," he said sounding indignant. "It means Kurumu wanted to have children with me." He was very surprised when both women shook their heads. "Wait, Kurumu didn't want to have children with me?"

"Oh no she definitely did and still does," Shade reassured him. "But that doesn't really cover just what being a Destined One to a succubus means, it's only a part of it."

"Trust my little girl not to explain," Ageha sighed.

"Listen baby," Shade continued. "We succubi are lust incarnate. We are literally born to do one thing; fill males with sensual desire. It is our sole purpose our, 'raison d'etre.' Our entire lives are filled, consumed, with lust and sexual fulfillment. We better than any other race understand the difference between lust and love. Because of that though we also appreciate love more keenly than others do."

"For us all men exist to be seduced and charmed and used," Ageha said without a hint of shame. "We feed off sexual energies just as vampires feed off of blood and we see nothing wrong in accepting gifts and payments for the services we provide males."

Tsukune was reminded of the 'different moral code' that vampires and other races lived by. Different races had different definitions of 'good' and 'evil' and 'decent.' One made a serious mistake judging monsters by the same measures used for human society. Though he disagreed with what Ageha and Shade were saying he didn't judge them.

"For a succubus," Ageha went on. "All males are there to be used, except for one. In her lifetime a succubus will have only a single Destined One. He is the exception, the only man who she will never charm or simply use. That is because he alone is the one she gives her heart to. The only one she will ever love. A Destined One is supposed to share your life, give you children, and be your trusted soul mate. To put it simply he is love."

"That's what you are to Mumu-chan," Shade said poking him. "You are the only man she will _ever_ love. Even if she did eventually have sex with others those men would never be anything more to her than playthings. She will never feel for them what she feels for you. To human women boyfriends, lovers, and even husbands may come and go. For a succubus there is only ever one man who truly matters."

"Ah, aren't you going a little bit overboard?" He asked. "Kurumu hasn't tried talking to me since Moka scared her off. I admit she was super obsessive for a while but she did finally give up." He again saw the two women share the 'you are an idiot' look. "What? It's true!"

"Tsukune," Ageha asked. "Do you know what happened to Kurumu after the last time you saw her?"

"Well no, when I didn't see or hear from her again I just assumed she was scared of Moka and had finally accepted I wasn't going to be with her."

"My dear boy," Shade told him. "Kurumu **never** gave up on you, not even when it almost cost her her life. Let me tell you what happened."


	6. Two visitors

**Four Years Ago**

Toujou Ruby was standing outside one of the primary buildings of Youkai Academy waiting. Behind her students were heading to class. She took a moment to look at them and remind herself why all this was necessary.

Coexistence.

That was the reason why Youkai Academy existed and why she was here. It was the dream of her master the Hades Lord Mikogami to someday create a world where humans and monsters could live side by side in peace. This school and the secret world that had been created to house it were part of the effort to foster that dream. So too were the strict laws the three Hades Lords had created governing the relations between monsters and humans.

She herself well understood that not all monsters wanted to coexist with humans. She had blamed them for the death of her parents and seen in them a malevolent disregard for all that was natural and good in the world. Not so long ago she had been willing to sacrifice her life just to kill as many of them as she could.

Such blind hatred for humanity was common among many groups of monsters. Many of them took what they wanted from people committing violence without a second thought. They usually made sure to keep their identities hidden though. They struck from the shadows and returned to the shadows never revealing what they were to the public. Part of that was fear of human reprisal, but part of it was due to fear of the Hades Lords and their laws.

Some monsters didn't care and advocated open warfare. The fact humanity outnumbered all of monster kind by about six thousand to one and would likely exterminate them if it ever came to war did not dissuade this faction. Hokuto had been one of this sort. He had been so consumed with hatred he'd tried to ignite a war by bringing down the barrier that kept Youkai hidden from human perception. He hadn't cared what the end result would be so long as both sides suffered. She had been the same way once.

Then she'd met Tsukune and the others and realized there was another way.

In the end there were only two choices; coexistence or war. Like her master Ruby believed in coexistence. If it ever came to open warfare the young witch was certain that no matter how much damage monsters wound up inflicting humanity would triumph in the end. Quite possibly by annihilating all the other races. For in the end what was the power of a vampire or even a dragon compared to that of a cruise missile or a thermonuclear device? (Had she known of the existence of Alucard her opinion would have changed slightly. A war would end with the destruction of _all_ the races.)

It was for this reason that Ruby had chosen to remain at Youkai and work towards that ideal world where one day all races could live together in harmony. Her master firmly believed that such a things was possible but **only **if many sacrifices were made. The laws that kept most monsters in check and maintained the fragile peace with humanity had to be enforced regardless of the cost. Knowing how dangerous even one individual could be Ruby agreed with this philosophy and would do what was necessary.

No matter how much it hurt her.

XXX

She heard the squeal of tires before she saw the actual car. It came tearing around the bend of the road at what she guessed was a hundred miles an hour if not more. She saw the sleek red sports car slide and smoke rise from its tires as it very nearly went off the road. It was the only vehicle present and there was absolutely nothing to be gained by such reckless haste.

Ruby frowned but thought the flashy display typical. _Really, who is she trying to impress?_

Behind her a number of students stopped to gawk at the car as it raced right up the road straight towards them and almost directly at Ruby. They could hear its engine roaring and see it coming without slowing down at all.

Ruby held her wand in her hand and stood her ground. It was all right if the students were impressed but she was not about to show any sign of concern.

Just as the car was getting dangerously close and she was readying a teleportation spell the wheels locked and it slid sideways screeching to a halt about five feet in front of her.

The driver side door popped open and a leggy woman with a black mini skirt, tiny red top, and shades stepped out. "Hope I didn't scare you there baby," Caro Shade said with an amused grin. "I've got a whole lot of horses under the hood and I like to let them get out and run some times." Noticing the male students staring at her Shade stretched a bit, deliberately giving them a better view of her cleavage.

Ruby had met her only a couple weeks earlier at Tsukune's wedding. There the woman had spent most of the reception playing drinking games with some of the younger men in attendance and later performing a few obscene dances for them.

"No need to worry," Ruby told her coolly. "I've dealt with much more frightening things."

The passenger side door opened and out came another beautiful woman. She had greenish blue hair and was dressed in a tight fitting sapphire outfit with a fur draped over her shoulders. Unlike her sister Ageha was in no mood for play.

"Where is my daughter? I demand to see her right now!"

Ruby nodded, she couldn't blame Ageha for her hostile tone. "My master has already agreed to let you see her, but you must understand that she is to stand trial for her crime. If you make any effort to try and free her you will also be arrested."

Ageha opened her mouth to reply but it was Shade who answered in a silky smooth voice. "No problem hon, we're just family here to visit."

"In that case," Ruby said. "Follow me and I will take you to her."

XXX

Half a mile from the main campus was a badly run down brick building. In its original incarnation it had served as a storage facility. Later it had been given to the Student Police Committee as a headquarters. When that organization was disbanded it was taken over by Mikogami's personal guard. The ground floor was used as office space and for short term incarcerations. It was in the lower levels underground that the more serious activities took place and where prisoners facing serious charges were held and 'questioned.' Down and down Ruby led her two visitors through a narrow twisting stone staircase. They were forced to pass two sets of heavy iron doors with guards on them. When they passed through the doors were shut and bolted behind them. Along with her guests she was also accompanied by five guards, all female.

They at last came to the bottom level. It consisted of a single dank hallway with half a dozen barred cells of each side. Carved into the stone walls, floor, and ceiling of each individual cell were runes meant to prevent any sort of teleportation, transformation, or scrying magic.

Just seeing the miserable conditions made Ageha hiss. "I thought you were her friend Ruby! How can you put my little girl in a place like this?"

"I _am_ her friend," Ruby said. "I am not the one to blame for this."

"But you're not trying to help her!" Ageha snapped.

The guards tensed and Ruby wondered if she would be forced to fight.

Shade put a calming hand on her sister's shoulder. "Easy girl, we're just here to pay a visit remember? No need to get all hostile, not when it won't do any good."

Ageha gave a reluctant nod. "Which cell is she in?"

"All the way at the end, last one on the left. You may talk to her but nothing more. Please do not touch the cell or try to pass her anything."

The group walked down the short hallway and came to it.

There sitting on the dirty stone floor in a torn and filthy maid's uniform was Kurono Kurumu. About both her wrists and ankles were manacles with heavy chain. She just sat there despondently with her knees tucked into her chest and her face sunk down. She did not speak or in any way acknowledge her visitors.

"Kurumu!" Instinctively Ageha reached out to the barred cell door. The instant she touched it there was a crackle of energy and the woman gave a cry of pain as she yanked her hand back.

"Her cell has been warded by my master," Ruby explained. "Any attempt to force open this door will likely burn you to ashes."

"You might have mentioned that a little sooner," Shade said dropping her playful demeanor and looking severe for the first time.

Ruby shrugged. "I told you not to touch the cell door or pass her anything."

Ignoring the slight burn on her hand Ageha directed a murderous gaze towards Ruby. "I want my little girl set free right now!" Ageha released her true form. Leathery wings spread from her back, claws extended from her fingers, and a tail whipped back and forth angrily.

Taking a couple steps back Ruby clutched her wand in both hands. The guards all released their own monster forms. One of them, a harpy, clacked her own razor sharp claws.

"Bring it bitch," she said.

"I cannot release her Ageha," Ruby said trying to sound reasonable. "She has broken the law and must stand trial. The only one who could free her now would be my master."

"You think I'll let you burn my baby at the stake?" Ageha howled.

Shade had not transformed and was standing between her sister and the others. "Don't do it sis. Think about it. It's not like we can just fly away even if we break her out!"

"Momma stop," a weary voice called from within the cell. "None of this is Ruby's fault. Please don't get in trouble for my sake."

Hearing her daughter's plea calmed Ageha and she released her form and turned back to the cell. "Kurumu baby it's all right, momma is here and she's going to get you out of this."

Kurumu looked at her with such misery it made her mother's heart want to break. "It's okay momma, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter?" Ageha almost howled. "Honey do you know what the punishment is for breaking this law? It's to be burned alive!"

"I know," Kurumu said morosely. "Tsukune was almost killed the same way. It just doesn't matter anymore. If I've lost Tsukune I don't care if I live or die."

Ageha and Shade looked at one another. They both understood. The emotional attachment a succubus made with her Destined One was completely unique. She could never love anyone else in the same way. When that connection was severed most succubi lost all will to live. Shade had yet to find her Destined One. When Ageha had lost Kurumu's father she had strongly considered suicide, but had eventually decided to live for the sake of her child.

"Don't be so damn dramatic Mumu-chan," Shade said trying to rile her up out of her depression. "Tsukune's not dead remember? Your hunky little vampire is still out there waiting for you."

When Kurumu did not respond even to complain about being called 'Mumu-chan' Shade knew it was serious.

"Kurumu please don't talk that way," her mother begged. "I know what it's like to lose a Destined One but you haven't lost yours!"

"But I have!" Kurumu cried, tears falling from her eyes. "He doesn't want me! I tried so hard but he doesn't want me! Not even as a lover! All I did was cause him trouble! He'd probably be happiest if I just disappeared from his life forever."

Sitting in a cell facing execution it was not the thought of death that brought Kurumu to tears. It was the knowledge that her Destined One did not love her, did not even desire her physically. To Ruby and the guards she sounded hysterical. To Ageha and Shade her priorities actually made sense.

"Kurumu I know that's not true." Ageha told her. "We'll bring Tsukune here and he'll tell you that himself."

"No!" Her chains clinked and jangled as she shot to her feet. "Don't you dare bring him here! I ruined his honeymoon and have caused him nothing but trouble! I don't want him to see me like this. If he finds out about this he'll blame himself, I know he will! Mikogami has promised not to contact him unless I ask him to. Please, please, please don't involve him in any of this. I've hurt him enough; I can't cause him any more pain."

"Sweetheart," Shade said. "Don't you think your dying is going to cause him pain?"

"Not if he doesn't know about it. Just tell him I'm living somewhere and don't want to see him. I'm sure he'll forget about me and be happy with Moka. That's the very least I can do for him."

"We won't tell him," Ageha promised. "But stop talking like you're going to die. There is no way we'll let that happen."

"You can't save me momma," she sat back down and curled up against the wall. "I'm guilty."

"Baby you've never been to Vegas," Shade said trying to cheer her. "Not only do the guilty prosper they own most of the place."

"Kurumu we will not let you die like this, you are going to live and so long as both of you are alive there is always the chance to be together. No matter how bad things seem right now they can change." Ageha said.

Kurumu made no reply. She just sat there on the cold floor with her head down. Her mother and aunt tried to cheer her and get her to talk to them without any success. Eventually they had no choice but to leave.

XXX

Once they were outside again Ruby asked them if they wanted to speak to her master.

"Damn right we do," Shade said.

Ruby nodded. "He expected you would and will be waiting for us. Come along then."


	7. Just like old times

Mikogami was seated behind his desk looking over the reports his agents had sent him about the three finalists for his annual 'scholarship.' All three were ordinary fifteen year old boys attending various Japanese middle schools. Though apparently average each boy had shown a strong will and sense of empathy that made them a possible candidate to attend Youkai academy as a human.

For more than a century now he had arranged for a single human to 'accidentally' attend this school for monsters. Each year one boy or girl came here and was forced to adapt to their surroundings or perish. Actually ninety five percent of them managed to graduate or somehow survive. Only one in twenty did not. Even those failures had a positive outcome. About once every two decades a human was discovered on campus and publicly executed. This reassured the monster races as to the security of Youkai Academy and gave them confidence to continue sending their young here.

He never tried to save the human students who were found out. In general he kept a hands off policy no matter what they did or how they suffered. He knew that was cruel, but he saw it as one of the many necessary sacrifices required to create a better world one day. Just as he was educating monsters to accept humanity he was creating a small pool of humans who realized monsters existed and would try to change human society and its preconceptions. It was a slow process and might hundreds or even thousands of years yet. He could not afford to be too hasty, if the monster races realized he was deliberately exposing the existence of Youkai Academy to humans they would stop attending and the school would be forced to shut its doors.

He was willing to admit (if only to himself) that his policy had produced mixed results. He'd had great hopes for both Hokuto and Tsukune. Both of them had suffered as a result of being brought here and neatly died before finding friendship. One had tried to destroy the academy and begin a war between monster and human kind. The other had become a true bridge between monster and human and as a vampire had the potential to do much good in the centuries to come.

Mikogami understood that if you looked carefully he was very cruel person; sacrificing innocent children for a cause none of them even knew about. Enforcing the harsh laws the Hades Lords had imposed upon all monsters. Making examples of the few in order to keep the masses in line.

He had always believed coexistence the only hope for monster survival. Most individual monsters though were too invested in their own petty concerns to understand that. They tried to pull in a thousand different directions never caring about anything but their own self-interest. Order had to be imposed from above through fear; there was just no other way. Machiavelli once wrote in his book, The Prince, that 'the ends justify the means.' To achieve a greater good small acts of evil were often necessary. That was true, but rarely of much comfort to those being sacrificed.

There was a knock at his office door.

"Come," he called out and put the reports away.

The heavy maple doors swung open and his assistant entered with a pair of attractive succubi trailing close on her heels. One looked furious enough to bite through nails while the other wore a charming smile and slipped off her shades in order to offer him a playful wink. He did not doubt that were he a different creature he might be interested.

But a fallen angel had little use for lust.

"Master," Ruby spoke bowing her head. "May I introduce you to Kurono Ageha and Caro Shade? They have come here to speak on behalf of their daughter and niece Kurono Kurumu."

Mikogami nodded his head. "Thank you Ruby. I will speak to them in private, you may go." His assistant hesitated and her eyes darted towards the two women. "It's all right, I am sure I can handle myself."

"Of course master." Bowing again she exited the study and shut the doors behind her.

Before he could properly welcome them shade spoke up. "I have to tell you babe I love your fashion sense. So few have the courage to wear white after Labor Day."

He chuckled, amused at the woman's boldness and flippant attitude.

"Let's get right down to it," Shade said and grabbed her sister about the hips she pulled her into a sensuous embrace that pressed their breasts together and had their lower bodies slowly grinding against each other. Both women were looking directly at him. "Sis and I are ready to do aaaaaaaanything you want to save Kurumu."

They were both using their charm ability on him. He gave them credit for being subtle about it, but it was a wasted effort.

"I am very sorry ladies, but I am not subject to lustful desires. Your charms are wasted on me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shade stated in clear surprise. "I'm so sexy I could make a dead man cum. And I mean that literally I've been with a few zombies in my time."

He smiled, still finding her blatant attitude amusing, but shook his head. "I am sorry to disappoint, but I have no interest in sex or sexual acts."

"Fine then," Shade said letting go of her sister and going into business mode. "If not sex how about money? Together my sister and I can put up fifty million dollars, if you give us a little time we can get even more."

Ageha fell to her knees and clasped her hands. "My sister and I are ready to sell everything we have; we'll even become your slaves if you want. But please spare my little girl!"

Shade also dropped to her knees and pressed her hands together. (It felt a bit odd to her to be in that position and not need to unzip something.)

Mikogami leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. This was going about as he'd planned. "I can understand your obvious concern for Kurumu. I knew her slightly when she was a student here and it hurts me to have to punish someone so young. However I cannot ignore the crime she committed. Her actions have threatened to reveal the existence of monsters to humanity. This violates out most fundamental law regarding relations with human kind. I cannot overlook her transgression."

"She never meant to do that!" Ageha wailed. "She's always been taught to never fly except at night time or where there is no possibility of humans seeing her. She only did it because her life was in danger!"

"Even that is not a valid excuse; I am only interested in the crime not in her reasons for committing it."

"Don't you care at all that she never meant any harm?" Ageha asked. "If you're so worried about laws being broken why isn't Moka here as well? Isn't it also against the law to commit violence in the human world?"

"Only when the violence is committed against a human," Mikogami pointed out. "Though Moka's actions were reckless she only fought a fellow monster and she was able to reseal herself before any human saw her true form. Technically she did not break any laws."

"Goody for her," Shade said sarcastically. She wondered at the coincidence that Moka just happened to be the daughter of another Hades Lord.

"Kurumu is a good girl!" Ageha said desperately. "The only thing she is guilty of is loving her Destined One! She is an innocent child, you can't do this to her!"

"Rest assured that I can," he said solemnly. "In this realm I am the law."

"What was the harm? A few seconds of out of focus footage?"

"I believe at last count that footage has been downloaded more than three million times and the pace has not slowed."

Ageha shook her head. "No one out there except for a few nuts believes it to be real, everyone just assumes it's some sort of fake."

"Yes, _this_ time." Mikogami said in harsh tones. "If I allow this to go unpunished however others will think it all right to break the law as well. How long will it be before something is recorded that will not be dismissed as a fraud? If the law is not strictly enforced monsters will begin to ignore it."

"So what? You need to kill my child just to make an example?" Ageha was on the verge of screaming.

"I am sorry," Mikogami said once more.

"Come on babe," Shade said. "If my time in Vegas has taught me anything it's that there is _always_ room for negotiation."

"I have already declined your offers," he pointed out.

"Fine, fine, that means you don't want sex and you don't want money." Shade said. "That still leaves power and influence."

"I have sufficient power."

He saw an identical look of expectation cross both their faces. _Now we get to it._

"What about influence?" Ageha asked trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

"I am a Hades Lord. Who could I possibly seek to influence?"

Slow smiles blossomed across their face as both women came up with the same answer. "**The other Hades Lords." **They said in unison.

Beneath his fingers Mikogami smiled. "Hmmm, perhaps we can negotiate something after all."

XXX

**Three Days Later**

Ria was walking past Lord Akashiya's bedroom when she heard a piercing scream.

"YES! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Give it to me!" A woman's voice cried out.

In spite of herself Ria began to grind her teeth. Caro Shade had shown up three days ago and brazenly told her lord father that as an Arch Succubus she could give him the greatest sexual pleasure he'd ever know in his life. That was quite a statement given her father's lifetime and past history. Lord Akashiya enjoyed a challenge and had agreed to let her try and convince him.

They had been going at it nonstop ever since.

Ria was anything but prudish when it came to sex and would never deny her lord father his pleasures. But even to her this was getting to be a bit much.

"Miserable whore," she muttered under her breath and stomped off.

XXX

Tohufuhai, Hades Lord and master of sealing techniques was not what Ageha had expected. He was a shriveled up little old man who was about four feet tall. And his tastes were, well, disturbing even for a succubus.

"Say it again," he sighed.

Ageha was standing there dressed in a tiger stripe bikini and Go-Go boots. She had a lime green wig on and little plastic horns. _For Kurumu's sake I can do this, not matter how bizarre I find it._

Reaching down she started to massage his bony little shoulders. "Let me take care of you darling, daccha."

"Two-D girls really are the best!" He cried happily.

(For those of you confused read Rosario Vampire Season Two chapter 29)

XXX

Tsukune stared at the two women.

He was sickened by what he'd heard. He'd always thought the Chairman a very strange but more or less good man. He believed in coexistence and Ruby trusted him. Now it turned out he'd threatened Kurumu's life and blackmailed both Ageha and Shade into prostituting themselves for his benefit.

"Once we established ourselves with Lord Akashiya and Tohufuhai, Mikogami agreed to release Kurumu under certain conditions." Ageha said. "First off she was only _paroled_, not pardoned. If she violates any part of her parole she can be arrested again. It also means if Shade or I stop working for him he can have her arrested again."

"Wait a minute!" Tsukune interrupted. "You're not saying you're still doing this?"

Both women nodded.

"We'll usually go visit them at least once every couple of weeks," Ageha confirmed. "We have to remain their lovers after all so Mikogami can have some influence with them through us."

"It's not too bad," Shade said. "Issa is really amazing in bed and he knows almost as many tricks as I do."

"You got the better end of the deal, daccha." Ageha said.

"Anyway babe," Shade continued. "The conditions on Kurumu's parole included that she never returns to Japan or make any effort to contact you. He was afraid it might happen all over again if she were anywhere near you. We got him to at least agree though that if you sought her out she was free to see you."

"Mikogami didn't want to agree to that but we told him we wouldn't continue if he didn't." Ageha explained. "Kurumu had to have some hope of seeing you again or she just would have ended up dying anyway. Since nee-san was living here we moved and started working at the club. Even then Kurumu tried to refuse; she couldn't bear the thought of being so far away from you. She was willing to defy Mikogami's conditions and risk being killed just to be close to you Tsukune. She only agreed because we convinced her that at least this way she had a chance of seeing you again someday."

"So are starting to get how important you are to Mumu-chan yet?" Shade asked as she poked him in the ribs. "She never lost interest in you, not even for a single day. She was ready to die in flames without you even knowing because she didn't want to cause you pain. This whole time she has been living in the hope of seeing you again. That is her only dream."

Tsukune looked down and bowed his head in shame. "I apologize, both of you have had to go through so much because of me."

Ageha shook her head and patted his hand. "None of what happened was your fault Tsukune and we don't blame you for any of it. You followed your heart and Kurumu followed hers. We can't be upset when everything was done out of love."

"Though if you could have just taken Mumu-chan as your lover we could have avoided all this." Shade said teasingly and poked him again.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, but I couldn't do that. I was in love with Moka then and I couldn't be unfaithful to her."

Ageha lifted an eyebrow. "You're describing her in the past tense."

He wasn't ready to bring any of that up with them. Especially after hearing what they had all gone through because of him. What they and Kurumu had done made his own problems seem almost trivial.

_Did I choose the wrong girl? _It was a terribly depressing thought. Kurumu had been waiting for him all this time while Moka had thrown him away for the sake of winning an argument. Really, whose love was the more genuine?

"When Kurumu come here I am going to apologize to her for causing her so much trouble."

"**No!" **Both women said as one.

"Tsukune you mustn't tell Kurumu you know about any of this," Ageha said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because it would hurt her if she knew." Ageha said. "We could have contacted you at any time over the last four years but Kurumu wouldn't let us. She didn't want you to know what happened, she didn't want you blaming yourself or feeling guilty. What matters to her is your happiness."

Shade nodded. "Just pretend you don't know and act the way you would have when you arrived here to see her. We only told you all this so that you could understand how much you mean to her and that it was never her choice to stay away."

"I see," Tsukune said quietly. "If it would upset her then I won't tell her."

"Well that's great babe," Shade said. "Now out of curiosity just why are you here now?"

The main doors to the club opened and without ceremony an aqua haired girl strolled in. She was dressed down in sneakers and faded jeans and an oversized shirt. She had a gym bag slung over one shoulder. Her hair was much longer than he remembered and was tied up in a ponytail. She was probably the same height as the last time he saw her, but even seated a ways from the door he thought her chest had gotten noticeably bigger. Dressed down or not there was no hiding those amazing curves.

From her seat Shade waved to her. "Hey Mumu-chan look who's finally come to visit."

"Auntie! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me…" Her voice died as she saw who it was sitting there with her mom and aunt. The gym bag slipped from her shoulder and she just stood there staring.

Tsukune got to his feet and walked around the table. "It's good to see you again Kurumu."

She remained utterly motionless for another heartbeat.

"**TSUKUNE!" **She screamed so loudly as to completely drown out the music playing on stage.

From a standing position she ran at him and launched her small frame with all the pent up velocity and violence of an NFL linebacker coming on a blitz.

Like a deer in headlights Tsukune stood there rooted to the spot as he was tackled and brought down. The entire club stopped to look on as their star performer was doing her absolute best to smother him in her G Cups.

"TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE!" She cried over and over again completely oblivious to his desperate struggles to breathe.

It was just like old times.


	8. That's my girl

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains a _very _graphic sex scene. All those of you who dislike the taste of lemons are invited not to read further. I want to personally thank 'Mistress Winowyll' who helped me out tremendously by writing this scene for me. Most of this chapter is actually her work. I know she is very busy these days so I just want her to know how very much I appreciate her taking so much time and effort to help me out with my story.

Thank you Mistress, you really are the best.

XXX

Eventually Kurumu stopped suffocating him and gave Tsukune a chance to get to his feet. She refused to let go of him though. She clutched his arm and held on tight, as if afraid that if she released him for even a second he might disappear.

"Yahoo! Tsukune I'm so happy to see you!"

"Really? I would never have guessed." He said teasing.

"Sorry, I guess I went a little overboard. It's just that I really missed you."

"I know Kurumu-chan, I've missed you too."

"Really?" She looked up at him hopefully still clutching his arm tightly. There was also doubt in her eyes though. "Did you really Tsukune?"

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Really," he whispered to her.

Her entire face turned red. She was so happy she thought she just might pass out.

Meanwhile Shade and Ageha were both still seated and looking on with obvious approval. It had been a very long time since Kurumu had looked so happy.

"Mumu-chan," Shade spoke up. "Why don't you give Tsukune a private show? Let him see some of the things you've learned. You can use one of the champagne rooms." She turned her focus on Tsukune. "I usually charge two hundred dollars an hour but you can use it as long as you like and it'll be on the house. You should be honored."

"Kurumu dear I think you can forget about your usual shift for tonight," her mother added. "Why don't you get changed and show your Destined One a good time?"

"Oh!" Kurumu said as she was reminded of how she was dressed. "I look awful don't I?"

"What are you talking about Kurumu-chan? You always look cute no matter what you have on."

"Ah you're so sweet! Give me just ten minutes and I will look amazing for you I swear." She let go of his arm with real regret and hesitated. "You're not going anywhere right? You will still be out here?"

He nodded and reassured her. "Kurumu I came all this way just to see you, trust me I'm not going anywhere."

Satisfied she nodded and ran to pick her gym bag back up and head towards a door marked private at the back. "Just ten minutes! I swear I will be right back and I'll be beautiful for you! Amazing for you! Yahoo!" She ran to the door and out.

"Oh Tsukune, there's just one more thing." Ageha said once Kurumu was gone.

"Yes?"

"If after all this you end up breaking her heart I will gut you like a fish and bury you out in the desert."

"And so you know babe," Shade added. "I keep shovels in the back office just in case."

XXX

When Kurumu came out again nine minutes later she was absolutely glowing. Her smile was so wide it threatened to split her face. She ran over to Tsukune and once more took a hold of him. She immediately began dragging him towards the doorway beneath the VIP sign.

At least one person objected as a bald executive with two girls sitting with him got to his feet and went over to where Shade and Ageha were seated.

"Hey! I thought you said Kurumu didn't give any private sessions!"

Shade smirked at him and instantly put the man in his place. "Sorry babe, but it's always the girl's choice. And seriously? Did you see the guy she's with? I mean have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?" She gave him a very sad shake of the head.

He quietly slunk back to his seat.

XXX

As was the policy one of the bouncers escorted them while holding an ice bucket with an already opened bottle of champagne and a couple glasses. He brought them to a small room with a large oversized sofa with a coffee table in front of it. On the table was a box of tissues and a couple glass bowls. One was filled with candy and the other with condoms.

He put down the champagne and the glasses and turned to Tsukune. "You have an hour. I'll knock on the door when there are five minutes left and again when time is up."

"Actually Franky," Kurumu said brightly. "My auntie said there was no time limit, so you don't need to worry."

The large man's eyes looked stunned and more than a bit jealous. "Mister, I got no idea who you are but you ought to go and buy a lottery ticket 'cause you're the luckiest son of a bitch on earth." He exited the room and shut the door behind him.

With that Kurumu was at long last alone with Tsukune.

If she weren't so anxious, she would have teased her Destined One that he looked like he was about to face the Headmaster rather than visit one of the backrooms of Devil's Little Angels.

She had never been back here except to seek out one of the girls, help restock the champagne, or refill the sterling silver buckets with more ice. The bouncers always stood right outside the door during the sessions just in case. They were always protective of Shade's girls and occasionally certain guys had trouble understanding that private room or not it was always the _girl's_ choice what would or would not happen. If the girl cried for help two things would occur; the customer would be permanently banned and he would get himself a trip to the county hospital. The bouncers were _really_ protective. The thought that Franky was standing just outside the door made Kurumu feel even more nervous. _Damn I hope he understands the difference between a cry for help and the other kind._

Mistakes could happen when passions were running high, and this place specialized in bringing out the passion of men.

Passion and lust were not the reasons why strip clubs stayed in business.

Money was.

Every business sought to make a profit by satisfying some need their customers had. Her auntie's business was no different. Men wanted to feel lust and desire. Hungered for the attention of a beautiful woman and that feeling that only an attractive woman could give to a man. In an odd way it was less about sex than it was about giving them a sense of self-worth and self-importance. Even if it was expensive, even if it was all artificial, any man could come here and have a beauty pay _him_ attention. It was a feeling some men never got except when they were in places like this.

Kurumu actually enjoyed that part of her work.

It was fun sitting with a customer and playing up to him and seeing the excitement and joy in his face. Knowing she was giving him the greatest thrill and highlight of his week, month, year.

Being up on stage was also a blast. She had always loved attention. Having men pack the edge of the walkway holding out their bills, eyes locked on her, pleading for her to come over and take their money always made her feel good.

Performing the lap dances was the part she enjoyed the least. Back at Youkai that little squirt Yukari had liked to refer to her as a, 'milk cow.' When she was with a customer at one of the sofas she often felt they were doing their damnedest to try and squeeze some milk out of her. She put up with it as best she could and did try to make the customer happy.

On a typical night she might be asked for a private session or propositioned at least ten times. On a Saturday it might be fifty. She'd had guys ask to marry her and some had shown up with diamond engagement rings ready to take her to a wedding chapel right then and there. (Trevor was not one of them.) She took all of it in stride and saw it all as a complement; but it was nothing but a game. She played her part as the unattainable goddess and collected her money.

It never had anything at all to do with love.

Blushing, she started to look away. "Does it embarrass you that I do this, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked quietly, her whole life depended on his answer. She would do _anything_ for him. If he asked her to quit she would immediately

Tsukune knew her and could see how nervous she was.

"I think you look beautiful, Kurumu-chan." Touching her face, he could see her beam so happily that her teeth peeked from behind her lips.

When she took his hand again, he could feel her trembling. She was never scared to be on stage or with a horde of customers. Being alone with Tsukune again after all this time terrified her. She'd dreamed about this day for so long that now that it was finally here she was afraid to make a mistake. She dreaded saying something that would make him think she was the same empty headed girl she used to be. She would never be book smart the way that little twerp was, but she had matured and learned a lot in these past few years.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune placed his hands on her shoulders

"Sorry, I was thinking about my dance routine." She mumbled nervously.

"Dance routine?" He inquired softly, smiling at her.

"I-I wanted to dance for you." Her small shoulders fidgeted under his touch. "Just get comfortable and let me perform for you, okay?"

"Kurumu," Tsukune began, but she interrupted again.

"I also hope you don't mind, but I asked for a Mescato instead of a Chardonnay. I know everyone loves Chardonnay, but when I had a chance to go to Italy I really liked it." She wanted to impress him with how much she had learned.

"Kurumu," Tsukune tilted her chin up to look at him, but she was babbling on some more.

"I can have oysters and lobster brought, if you would like. I'm not a big fan of shrimp, but if you are that's okay."

He continued to stare at her when he realized what she was doing. She was about to cry because she was so afraid of what he was thinking of her. She was uncomfortable and insecure; all she wanted was to please him and like always she just wasn't sure how to.

He couldn't help but wonder why he had never seen this side of her before. _Maybe it was always there but I could never see it because the light from Moka blocked out everything else for me. _While he had certainly cared for Kurumu her actions had always seemed to him as childish and over the top and silly. He had never really thought of them as a girl just being desperate to try and get some attention from the boy she loved.

"Silly, me," she tapped herself on the head, "There's massaging oils that come part of the room, but I forgot if you wanted scented or unscented. I-I normally don't come here…actually, this is the first time…ever, and-"

"This is your first time performing a private room dance, Kurumu-chan?" Even though he asked gently, she obviously felt uncomfortable hearing that question from him.

The way her lower jaw trembled, he could tell.

"I've done table dances and lap dances, and I dance on the stage of course and work the pole. I'm actually rather bad, from what I'm told. Auntie tells me I'm outstanding on the pole and walking the stage, but…b-but when it comes to being close to a man I'm…" She flicked her fingers against his, bringing his hand to her lips kissing them, rubbing them against her cheek. "I always thought of you. It's just a game, just a job it's not like any of those men matter to me. Anyway, I'm not that good, but… but for you I'll do my very best Tsukune. I'll always give you my very best."

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune's lower timber held an earnest ache that she had only heard one time.

It was back at the Academy, back when he was taking romantic walks, sightseeing special places, and enjoying a honeymoon she had crashed in desperation…when he was calling out another name: Moka's.

Her mouth worked and her azure eyes took in the dark irises of her Destined One.

"Tsu-"

Whatever she had to say was broken when he took that step forward.

'-ku-"

Pulled her chin up towards his and leaned down.

"-ne."

Then kissed her.

The way she breathed through her nose and the stilted jolt of fear that straightened her back made Tsukune pull her closer, smothering her with soft slides of his lips against her, feeling her quiver like she could shatter at any moment. A whimper sighed through her closed lips as she dared to part her mouth and receive his kiss.

Their tongues touched for the first time and she couldn't remember her name let alone where she was.

XXX

When did she end up on the couch?

Tsukune was kissing her, his mouth parting hungrily to devour her lips, her tongue, her neck.

_If this is a dream then please, please, please let me never wake._

"Kurumu…"

The soft cushion of the couch pressed against her shoulders, letting her body sink as her head rested half on half off a satin pillow.

When Tsukune pushed at her white stocking legs with garter belts that ran up the top of her thighs to her hips, she hadn't realized how nervous, how unreasonably scared she was that he was about to push them aside to put himself to her, positioning himself to have her…

…her first time was at hand and it was going to be with her Destined One.

A part of her wanted to sing that this moment had come but another part wanted to reel back to think things through. Rumors of how men left the girls they had sex with because they got bored or were interested in something else came to mind.

Fear clutched at her guts and she whimpered.

Tsukune heard her and concern made him stop his unusually aggressive posture.

"Kurumu-chan?"

He sat himself next to her, touching her face and letting his hand slide familiarly up the side of her neck.

The way her stomach fluttered and the tears fell from her eyes he started to doubt himself, wasn't this what she wanted?

"I'm sorry! I…I just wanted this to be perfect! This is my first time and…and I'm worried I'll be terrible and then you'll go away again and…and…"

"Did you wear this for me, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune was glazing his eyes over her body, licking his lips as he ran his hands slowly, lovingly over the soft fabric.

The simple white negligee followed her form like a slip made of satin, fully translucent from her waist to her phenomenal breasts. The night gown had high slits that went up the sides, exposing the simple white spaghetti straps tied with pretty bows to be untied with a simple tug. Equally white garter belts clipped onto thigh high stockings that sculpted already well shaped legs and calves ending with modest three inch heels with ribbons that tied at her ankles.

Her long cascade of aquamarine blue hair fell over the back of the arm of the couch in a mane of shimmering locks.

"I…I've always wanted to wear this for you, Tsukune."

Kurumu's breasts heaved under the filmy fabric, her light make up making her appear other worldly.

"You look like an angel, Kurumu-chan." He leaned down towards her, kissing her.

"Tsukune…"

"An angel…"

Whatever fears Kurumu may have had about her Destined One were soon gone as he kissed her again. She never believed it could this easy, this comfortable when he started to align himself with her. It was as if he could anticipate her every fear, her every doubt, her every insecurity.

She realized he was listening to her with his body and she was doing the same. They were in sync and it was just their first touches. On some inborn level, she was already moving, her legs rubbing against his, her hands pulling at his buttons to come off.

Two were left when she felt him tear it off of himself in impatience.

Kurumu understood something about herself and her Destined One that made what he did and what they were about to do seem all the more right. He was impatient.

He could hardly wait to touch her and be with her.

"I can smell you, Kurumu-chan."

"Huh?" That didn't sound very romantic.

"It's such a powerful smell, it's overwhelming."

Fine manicured nails covered her eyes. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Why, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune slowly peeled her hands away from her gorgeous eyes, "Are you ashamed of yourself?"

"I-I…don't know," was her meek, simple answer.

"Do you want to make love to me, Kurumu-chan?"

One large hand brushed the tops of her filmy gown over her breasts, teasing her nipples. Breathes came out in broken exhales, sighing her inhale as she simply nodded, "Yes, Tsukune, my Destined One. Please, yes."

"Then you have to accept all of yourself just as you will accept all of me. Okay?"

_When did he get so confident? _Chewing her lip, she barely heard him. The tickling feeling of his fingers grazing the nubs of her breasts also aroused her loins when he circled her areolas. Though she didn't express it, her body began to move with his touch, her breathing sighing in ways that was teasing the parts of him that made him a man.

"Yes, Tsukune," She whispered breathily.

"Unzip my pants, Kurumu."

With that simple command, Kurumu's scent and her heart spiked. She knew even if he never touched her again at this point in time, she was his.

"Yes, Tsukune."

He stood up in front of her, presenting himself as he probably had so many times before to his wife. She wasn't sure, but it seemed more than natural for her to be there as she was, sitting on the edge of the couch with his zipper at her eye level. Her mother and auntie told stories upon stories, most of which she was sure was exaggerated about how to entice a man by peeling the zipper down with their teeth, their shoes, or even skipping the process all together and just ripping them off with her claws…

Her Auntie was very, VERY scary when she wanted to be.

Either way, her hands skimmed the sides of his professional dark pants to the center, grazing the tips of her nails along the outline of his much engorged penis.

Her exhale made him hum, an action that caught her interest.

So it was as sensitive as they said, she suddenly felt a bold curiosity.

Blinking her large azure eyes up at him, her thumbs circled the thick blunt head pushing at the fabric, seeing him shift and his body tense.

"Take them off, Kurumu."

He didn't have to ask again.

She watched her fingers pull at the button and the lapel open, leaving the zipper's metal shuttle available.

Zzzzzziiiiiip.

Kurumu tugged at the hips of his pants till she was presented his male treasure unbunched and in front of her, touching her cheek through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Her voice cooed when she realized her own scent was mixing with his.

"Tsukune…" She breathed, feverish with need to touch him and please him. "Please…let me-"

"Now take them off and touch me, Kurumu."

"Yes," She would do anything for him.

And there he was, in front of her. Strong, impressively thick and hard, proud and dominating.

Manicured nails traced his lines, the veins, the crown of his tip. Small sounds escaped her lips as she witnessed something that made her body react instinctively. "This is my Destined One's…My Destined One's…"

"Cock, Kurumu-chan." His fingers brushed her cheeks. "Say it."

Swallowing the build up of saliva filling her mouth, she nodded. "It's…it's your…cock, Tsukune."

Her hands traced the hairs at his base and threaded her fingers to cup his sack. Thighs flexed at her touch.

"Careful, Kurumu-chan."

"Yes, Tsukune."

She felt his hips move; his hands brace themselves at her shoulder, then her hair. Staring at him as if it was all he she could do to contain herself, her eyes turned up at him, pleading.

"What do you want to do, Kurumu?"

"I want it…in my mouth."

"What do you want in your mouth, Kurumu-chan?"

"Your…c-cock."

"I can't hear you, Kurumu."

"Cock….I w-want it…I want to-"

"And then what, Kurumu?"

"I…I want to lick it and…"

"…and?"

"…and suck…your cock, Tsukune."

She felt him sight so deep it moved her hair at the crown of her head.

"Please, let me, Tsukune."

Looking down at her angelic face, her lips were salivating at the corners like a woman's wetness about to be entered. At his simple nod, he was not as prepared at what she was so willing to give. Taking the idea of her Destine One's penis in her mouth, she suckled him feverishly…

"Teeth, Kurumu-chan." He winced a little at her overzealous hope to please him.

She nodded and continued slowly, lapping at the fleshy bulbed head, the underlined crown. Rolling her tongue around him, she lavishly allowed her saliva coat him, glistening him, tasting him while moaning hungrily. Kurumu wanted more. Her body was aching for it, hungry for him to please her, teach her, ravish her in any way he wanted…

Finding a rhythm that pleased him and easy to keep, she didn't need any more encouragement what to do with her mouth. Like a foal learning to walk, she knew this part of her instincts came to her in a way that made Succubi the creatures of legend, creatures of lust and sex appeal.

"Wow," Tsukune's eyes popped open when she pushed her face into his crotch, "What are you doing with your tongue?"

A pleased grin spread her lips as she continued to please him. Continuing her work, she found him touching the deepest recess of her throat, but it didn't bother her. If anything, it made her all the more eager to take him into her throat when she felt his thighs trembles.

"Stop…stop, Kurumu."

Even though every instinct told her not to, she decided to listen to her Destined One.

"Was it…bad?"

The look he gave her was one of incredulity. Wiping her mouth with the long ribbon of bubbled saliva and precum, he asked her, "Did you enjoy that?"

Nodding vigorously, she started to do it again when he stopped her.

The very cute pout of being denied made him smile. No one could ever say succubi had a bad work ethic.

"I want to please you now, Kurumu-chan."

Her knees instinctively closed together, "Ah…okay, Tsukune."

He lifted her up from where she sat, carrying her as one would a bride over the threshold. Resting her body till it stretched the full length of the couch, he watched her watching him with eager curiosity. Kneeling next to her, he spoke softly and sincerely.

"Do you masturbate, Kurumu-chan?"

Before she could cover her face, Tsukune stopped her in mid cover.

"It's okay, Kurumu-chan. I do. All the time, in fact. Wouldn't your mother and your auntie say it's natural?"

"Not at the pace they do it. You would think they're trying to maintain body heat."

Sharing a nerve breaking chuckle, Tsukune reached over her head and played with her hair. "As well as that may be, Kurumu-chan, I just want you to know that I think it's fine and it's…sexy."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." He let her watch him reach his own hand below his waist and touch his glistening cock covered with her saliva. A long, slow rhythm began as he pushed and pulled at his dick, letting her see him pleasure himself.

"How do you do it, Kurumu-chan?"

Blushing a crimson she didn't think possible, the aqua-nette haired succubus closed her eyes and let one hand slowly reach low, between her legs of her gown, lifting it up till the front of her cotton panties were exposed. Her hips began to roll as she found her sensitive pearl under the thin cloth, making her breasts fill with air as she held it, her hand working in deeper, tighter circles. Their scents began to become musky when she found herself twitching her thigh muscles and her abdomen flutter, matching her breath.

"Come for me, Kurumu-chan."

She pressed her fingers a little harder, a little faster against herself. The patch of fabric at her front and between her legs became damp and the small, trim patch of blue pubic hair became visible. Eyes pinched, she could hear him stroking himself, matching her speed as if they were making love to each other by mere presence.

"Tsukune," She mewled, slowing her pace to open her eyes to see him.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan?"

"I…I want to come with you," She chewed her lip, but looked away shyly, "but would you do it for me? Okay?"

The warmest glow, the most sincere smile graced her when he nodded, "Okay, Kurumu-chan."

He moved his fingers towards her mouth and she looked at him in incomprehension. "Make my fingers wet, Kurumu. It'll be easier and more fun for you."

Nodding, she did just that.

Tsukune couldn't believe he could ever be so jealous of his fingers. Her fingers gripped his wrist, salivating over his digits and moaning, moving her body as she nosily announced how much she wanted him.

"Enough, Kurumu-chan."

When she let his fingers slide out of her plump lips, a long, heavy ribbon of saliva connected them together. Kneeling forward, he kissed her. Their tongues traced and shared each other's breath as he reached low on her belly, leaving a wet trail of where his fingers found the inside of her thigh to encourage her to part her legs.

With an insecurity of her virginal body, one thigh trembled open but soon clamped over his wrist when he just grazed her most intimate spot.

"Kurumu."

"I'm sorry…I'm…nervous."

"I know. Just relax. You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded her long aquamarine head.

"Just look at me."

She did. His fingers walked and slide into the lip of the small panties, finding the outer labia.

Where his hands really this warm and this strong? Was she just that sensitive?

Her hands reached up to grip his shirt, her breathing becoming labored when he found her.

"You're wet, Kurumu."

Embarrassed, she looked away.

"I think that's very sexy of you."

"It's humiliating."

"Do you think me having an erection is embarrassing, Kurumu-chan?"

"NO!" She nearly screamed, but her body wracked with a slight spasm when she felt him start to trace her small inner folds, letting her saliva and the natural nectar of her crevice coat her clit.

"I look at you being like this just like you see me being hard, Kurumu-chan. It means you are aroused at me. Just like I am hard for you, because I think you're beautiful and I want to touch you. You make me want to put my mouth on every part of you. I want to feel you under me. I want to take your breasts and nipples into my mouth-"

Leaning one shoulder low and her eyelids become heavy, the thin spaghetti strap fell off of her shoulder letting half of her negligee hold up just by the thick nub of her nipple.

"What's stopping you?"

Tsukune needed no more encouragement.

Trailing wet kisses from her lips, to her chin, to her neck, to her shoulder, Kurumu moaned loudly when she felt him trail his slick lips over her breasts and take her nipple into his mouth. He never figured she would be this sensitive, this alluring, this deliciously flavorful of soft skin and musk.

"Yes, Tsukune…"

She reached between his legs and touched him, taking his cock into her hand and stroked.

Large fingers wrapped around as much as he could, squeezing hard enough for her to gasp. Suckling her nipple hard till it turned a deep pink; his other free hand pressed against her clit, circling and pushing over the hardened nub…everything was flowing so fluidly, so wonderfully in tune with the other.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu let go of him to grip the side of the couch, nearly tearing through the fabric with her nails.

Her Destined One's palms became slick with her nectar, dripping down his hands and onto the cushion of the couch she was on.

Panting to catch her breath, her breasts were flush with her euphoric climax when she felt a shift on the couch, her Destined One's shadow covering her.

"You're ready, Kurumu-chan."

Her mouth moved to say something, anything, but it was happening and it was going to happen now.

Bracing himself with one hand, he moved his other hand low to untie her panties at her hips. Tsukune's brown eyes never left hers, watching to see if there was a change of mind, a switch in comfort, a last ditch cold feet request.

While Kurono Kurumu was scared, she was also adamant that the person who was going to take her into the realm of womanhood would be her Destined One. Finding the courage to let him settle himself between her legs, she felt his blunt tip push at the generously lubricated entrance.

"Look at me, Kurumu-chan."

She swallowed, nodding.

"It's going to hurt a bit, Kurumu-chan. I will only go as far and as fast as you feel comfortable. Okay?"

Knowing the only virgin Tsukune had been with had been Moka; she was glad he was so careful with her and that he cared. She'd never been so happy in her life.

Never, ever, ever…

"I want to feel the pain, Tsukune." She didn't even try to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Because it's you, I don't mind. I don't care. It's you and you're here with me. I'm just so happy."

Shapely legs wrapped around his hips, her heels crossed at the ankles, she clutched her hands around his neck.

"I love you, Tsukune." She whispered softly, girlishly, vulnerably.

Looking back at her with a sincerity that matched her own, he pressed his lips against her. "I love you too, Kurumu-chan."

She felt him shift forward.

Nails dug into his arms and her legs straightened out painfully. Gritting her teeth, she was embarrassed that her conviction was failing so quickly. It literally felt like she was being ripped open by him.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, she shimmied her hips, hoping if he was better lubricated it might not hurt as much.

It didn't.

He pushed forward again, opening her vagina to him, letting him dig deeper…then deeper…

"I can stop."

"No, please, keep going, my love. Keep going." She was weeping, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was so happy, because she was in pain, or both.

At this point, she really wasn't feeling any pleasure, but she knew she had to do this and she needed him to keep going. It had to get better…it had to.

"You feel so good, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune moaned into her neck, feeling her generous breasts shift with his body. He was not even half way in her and he was still moving. Pulling himself out as far as he could, he watched his dick come back out tainted with just the barest bit of blood.

If he continued it would be over. She would no longer hold onto the virginal maiden but be a woman.

"Thank you, Tsukune." Kurumu gripped his arms and adjusted her thighs over his hip, hitching her ankles low on his back.

"Why?"

"For being my first."

Understanding her request, she felt him thrust into her in one spearing motion.

Now, she screamed. Her abdomen flexed and her legs locked out like stilts, pushing him away from her in raking pain. The delicate womb and unstretched walls of her sheath were being used for the first time, making the intimate act aggravatingly painful.

"Kurumu, are you okay?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. "Make love to me, Tsukune. Please, don't stop. Just make love to me."

Resting his hips against hers, Tsukune did as she wanted.

Their movements were slow and steady, their motions mimicking the other as she adjusted to him inside her and he engorged and arching to her sweet wet softness. Breasts rolled around in erotic circles, their breaths were felt on the other's face, on their necks. Tongues licked and touched the other's skin, their mouths, their lips.

They continued their aerobatic tumble till she throatily moaned, tickling electricity building up around her womb. Nipples rubbed till they were almost raw against Tsukune chest, her slight stomach taut hard when the bubbling push of pleasure stretched her, feeling him pump in and then out, deeper and harder, faster and faster…

Wet slaps collided against each other as he continued to stab her sheath with his dick, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting…

"Tsukune…I'm…I'm…."

"Kurumu-chan…rumu-chan…"

"Tsu-…Tsu…!"

Kurumu wrapped her arms, wrapped her legs, and engulfed him as she felt his sweat and pants through his skin. In an eruption of heat like lava inside her loins, Kurumu quaked against him in a seizure that seemed to require medical attention.

Thick, vitreous fluid continued to chug into her, lubricating his decently erect shaft around her. Even resting and without moving, he was getting that much deeper into her till it pressed painfully against the wall of her womanhood.

"Thank you," Kurumu murmured when she felt him fall into her breasts, spent and panting.

Touching his face, Tsukune could feel her body warm to him. "You're thanking me?"

Blushing, Kurumu only nodded.

"You're welcome, Kurumu-chan."

Holding her close, he found himself pleasantly resting on her gorgeously round and extremely soft breast.

She only seemed all the more content for him to lay there.

XXX

Hours later, as the club was getting ready to close, Ageha and Shade opened the door to the room and peeked inside. Sprawled out on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms both Kurumu and Tsukune were fast asleep. Each sister looked at the other with a proud lift of their chin as they held each other's hand, happy for the little girl each one felt was in dire need of something good to come her way.

They had worked for it, after all.

Taking a blanket, they covered Kurumu and Tsukune, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"**That's my girl**." Shade and Ageha said as one.

Turning off the light to the room, they closed the door as quietly as they could and left the happy couple to enjoy the remainder of the night.


	9. I can explain

A low whirring noise woke Tsukune.

He was in the dark and he could feel a warm body resting against him. "Moka, what time is it?" He was opening his eyes but didn't see the electric clock radio by the bed.

"Hmmmm?" The person who was lying next to him began to stir.

Something was wrong. He was just waking but he could tell this was not his bed. Where were he and Moka waking up?

The door opened and without ceremony a woman in a grey uniform stepped inside pushing a vacuum cleaner. She flipped open the light and actually began cleaning the floor for a few seconds before she saw it was still occupied. There were clothes thrown all over the floor and two naked bodies were lying on the couch.

"Sorry!" The woman screeched and quickly shut the door.

Tsukune blinked at the sudden light.

"It's okay Roberta," the girl next to him called out.

With an initial shock Tsukune realized it was _not_ Moka. For a single terrible instant he was afraid he had done something horrible.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I guess we fell asleep." Kurumu said through a yawn and snuggled up against him. There was a blanket that had half fallen off revealing most of their bodies. She did not seem to mind the circumstances at all, as though waking up naked with him on a sofa were normal.

Tsukune stiffened in panic. Now that he was awake though it was all coming back to him. What he and Kurumu had done last night and the events that had led to it.

Kurumu saw his reaction and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay Tsukune; this is a strip club after all. As far as shocking this isn't even in the top fifty."

"Uh, right." Tsukune replied a bit awkwardly.

It wasn't that he regretted what happened last night. It was that from the time Gin arrived at his home he'd been reacting to things and been sort of trapped in the moment. Now was the first time he'd gotten a chance to stop and reflect.

"Is something wrong Tsukune?" Kurumu asked noting his silence and his mood. "You're not… you're not sorry about what happened between us are you?"

"What? No, I'm definitely not Kurumu." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "What happened last night was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Really?" She blushed slightly and looked terribly relived. "I'm so glad to hear that."

A momentary silence fell over them. Looking about the room Tsukune wondered what he should do now.

"Say Kurumu-chan, is there somewhere close by that's a good place to eat?"

An eager smile lit up her face. "I know the perfect place Tsukune!"

XXX

"You know when I said I wanted to get something to eat I didn't mean to force you to cook for me."

"Are you kidding Tsukune? Getting to cook for you is a joy! Please just relax it's almost ready!"

_Just relax? _That was easier said than done. Despite what happened last night it still felt odd to be alone with another woman in her home. Glancing about the spacious one bedroom apartment Tsukune could see that Kurumu had done very well for herself. The apartment was on the seventh floor of a newly renovated building about fifteen minutes away from the club. Kurumu had brought him here in a pale blue Austin Martin and had a private parking space reserved for her.

The apartment had a terrific view of the city and was immaculately clean. There was a big screen TV in the living room, a massive sound system with speakers, a new computer, and lots of expensive looking furnishings. What had mostly caught his eye though were all the handmade dolls that Kurumu kept on her couch. (Particularly one that wore a boy's Youkai school uniform and looked suspiciously familiar to him.)

Kurumu came out of the kitchen with two plates overflowing with food. "Breakfast is served darling! Yahoo! Dig in and help yourself!" The dish she set down in front of him had heaps of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. "I hope you don't mind an American style breakfast, I've gotten used to cooking their way since moving here."

"No not at all," he replied "It all looks great."

She sat down across from him with her own plate of food. "Well dig in darling!"

He took a couple bites and was not surprised to find it delicious. Back in their school days cooking had been one of the few areas where Kurumu had possessed the upper hand over Moka.

"This is really good Kurumu-chan," he told her and dug in.

"Thank you Tsukune," she said happily. To Kurumu it really was a joy to be able to cook for him. Just to be able to take care of her destined one was a dream come true.

The two of them just relaxed for a little bit and ate together. It had been a long time, but they soon fell back into a comfortable routine. There had been a time when they had shared almost every lunch together back at Youkai. (Though of course with Moka, Mizore, and Yukari present as well.) It was very easy to be with each other.

Kurumu was simply enjoying his company after so many years apart. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. Never the less she thought it was finally time to broach a certain subject.

"Ah, Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

Kurumu was tapping a single finger on the table nervously. "Did something happen with you and Moka?"

Tsukune froze with a fork full of eggs halfway to his mouth.

"I'm not trying to sound judgmental or anything! Especially not after what we did last night! It's just that… well, I don't hear from you for four years then you show up and we end up making love!" Her face turned a deep red and she rushed to get the rest of what she wanted to say out. "Don't… don't get the wrong idea. I'm happy beyond words that you're here with me now and no matter what I wouldn't trade last night for the world. But you and Moka were so happy together and I know that…"

"We're having problems," he said quietly. His soft words cut off her rant and left her staring at him. "Please don't ask me the details; I really don't want to go into them right now. It had nothing to do with you. I just needed to get away from her and so I wanted to come and see you."

"Oh," Kurumu said.

Tsukune began to eat again and she sat there watching him in a contemplative silence. The last time she had seen him he'd been begging Moka to stop and putting himself between the two women. It had been the second time he had had put himself in danger to protect her from a furious Moka. And like the first it had been proof to her that he cared.

Yet he had not tried to get in touch with her afterwards. He had chosen Moka and not even the events at the hotel had changed that. Since coming to Vegas Kurumu had been forced to accept the reality that Tsukune would never choose her over Moka. She had instead lived on the slim hope that he might one day find a place for her in his life. And even that much had seemed terribly unlikely. Tsukune loved Moka completely and totally and would never do anything to betray her.

_Until now, _she thought.

"Tsukune," she began carefully. "I don't know what happened and I won't ask if you don't want me to. Despite our run in I still think of Moka as a friend and I want her to be happy. But I would be lying if I said that was what I am worried about now."

"Kurumu…"

"You come before everything else Tsukune. It's _your_ happiness that matter to me." Reaching across the table she placed a hand over his. "I'll do anything you want of me Tsukune. You can talk to me or let me comfort you; I'll gladly accept whatever role you have in mind. All I want is for you to be happy."

Tsukune took her hand into his and looked across the table at her adoring face. She wasn't going to bring up what she'd suffered or ask him for anything. All she asked was that she be allowed to give him whatever he thought he might need from her. She really did love him, and her love was completely selfless.

"What I want isn't fair to you Kurumu."

"Huh? What do you mean Tsukune?"

"What I mean is that you deserve to be loved completely and without condition. I know you love me Kurumu and would do anything for me. I'm sorry I can't love you in the same way. I'm sorry I can't give you my whole heart like you deserve."

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter." She brought his hand up and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. "It's enough for me that you're here now and that you love me in your own way. You are my destined one and my heart belongs only to you. You've already given me the most beautiful moment in my entire life and I will always be grateful to you for that."

"It's not fair though," he said feeling miserable.

"I figured out a long time ago that life isn't fair." She placed another kiss on his hand. "Please just let me be in your life again. That's the only thing I ask."

"Even if you're not the only woman in my life? Could you possibly be okay with that?"

"Of course!" She answered immediately. "My auntie has a relationship with your father in law even though he has a mate and an entire harem. She doesn't resent him for it. For that matter he doesn't mind that she has other men in her life too." Her mouth twisted suddenly as she heard what she'd just said. "Not that I would! I haven't been with anyone and I won't ever be! My body is only for you, I won't share it with anyone else!"

Tsukune shook his head. "I can't make that promise to you Kurumu so you don't need to make it either."

"I don't mind because I don't want anyone else but you Tsukune! It's okay for auntie since she hasn't found her destined one yet. My mom has her share of lovers too now but when dad was alive she was completely faithful to him. Even if you have other women Tsukune I will still be faithful to you. Not because I have to be but because I want to be. I _want_ to only be with you."

"How can you be all right with that?"

"It's just how it is," she shrugged as if the thought of his being with other women really wasn't that important to her. "Like I said your father in law sees lots of different women and no one thinks the less of him for it."

"Lord Akashiya is a vampire though," Tsukune pointed out.

Kurumu lifted an eyebrow. "Well aren't you one too?"

"It's different for me," he insisted. "I was born human. I was brought up to believe that a man should be faithful to one woman. That taking a mistress is an act of pure selfishness on his part and hurtful to his wife or girlfriend."

"I know that's what you were brought up to believe and I respect you for following those beliefs so faithfully, I really do. But you've been faithful to Moka all this time and I have been alone. Now you're here with me. Which do you think I prefer?"

It was a good point. And unlike other situations he would not lie to her about what would happen in the future. He would be honest with her about his expectations from the start. If she was okay with them, then where was the harm? Moka would not be his wife for much longer, that decision was made and he would not go back on it.

He took a deep breath.

And was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kurumu appeared more than a little annoyed as she got up and hurried to answer it. "It's probably my mom and auntie wanting to hear all the details. It would be just like them to show up unannounced now."

Tsukune also got up from the table and followed her to the door. When Kurumu opened it though it was not Ageha and Shade standing there. Instead there was a man with short cropped platinum blond hair dressed in a very expensive looking suit with a cigarette in his mouth. Standing right behind him were a couple massive guys also in suits.

"Trevor," Kurumu squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is it Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

The man's hard grey eyes flicked from her to Tsukune as he took the cigarette from his mouth. "I'm Kurumu's boyfriend, who the fuck are you asshole?"

Startled Tsukune turned to her. "You have a boyfriend?"

Kurumu stood there and gave him an awkward grin. "I can explain."


	10. The best way to spend a week in Vegas

Startled Tsukune turned to her. "You have a boyfriend?"

Kurumu stood there and gave him an awkward grin. "I can explain."

"I'm listening," Tsukune said.

"So am I," Trevor put in.

Ignoring him Kurumu focused on Tsukune. Fidgeting a bit she did her best to explain. "Tsukune, please keep in mind you are the only man I have been with. Trevor never got beyond a little kissing and some fondling."

"Hold on a minute! You saying you actually fucked this asshole?" Trevor said angrily. "I came over because I heard you went in the back with a guy and never came out. Why the fuck didn't I get your first piece bitch? I sure as hell put in enough effort!"

"Don't talk about her that way," Tsukune growled. "If you're her boyfriend show her some respect."

"She's a fucking stripper how much respect should I show her asshole?"

"Trevor," Kurumu said sharply. "I know this is how you usually talk but stop calling him that, his name is Tsukune and he is a much better man than you."

"That so?" He asked tightly.

Not bothering to answer Kurumu again turned to Tsukune as she spoke. "I really never wanted to go out with him at all but he kept showing up throwing lots of money at me and saying he wanted me to be his girl. I wasn't interested but auntie thought I should try to move on and at least date. Since my heart was never in it I didn't care who I dated and I figured he was good enough, but I never loved him and I never let him get past second base no matter how hard he tried. Honestly I don't even like him."

"I'm standing right here you fucking cunt!"

"Hey!" Tsukune shouted. "Don't call Kurumu that!"

"Do you even have a clue who I fucking am?"

"Yes, you're the rude jerk who used to be Kurumu's boyfriend."

A dangerous look entered Trevor's eyes. His family owned three casinos and he was a very rich and very important man in Las Vegas. He was not one to take that sort of talk from a nobody.

"Trevor don't act like you're in love with me or even serious," Kurumu told him. "How many of the other dancers at the club did you have sex with while you were supposed to be my boyfriend? Five? Six? And that was just at my club." She shook her head. "I want to end things. It's not like you were missing out on anything while you were chasing me."

"That's not the point you dumb bitch! I went to the trouble of making you my girlfriend and waiting for you to put out and give me some of that prime pussy! And this is how you fucking thank me you ungrateful whore? By giving it up to this jerk wad and dumping me?"

"Okay that is enough!" Tsukune stepped forward. "Stop talking so disrespectfully about Kurumu! I don't care what you call me but Kurumu is a good girl. She deserves respect, especially if you were her boyfriend!"

"Respect? She's nothing but a fucking stripper you asshole! And where the fuck do you get off trying to tell me how to talk to my woman?"

"She's not your woman anymore!" Tsukune yelled in his face. "Kurumu is MINE!"

"I… I am?"

Tsukune looked back over his shoulder to see Kurumu blushing. "Ah, well what I mean is…"

"Guido! Nunzio!" Trevor shouted furiously. "Teach this prick some manners!"

"Right boss." The two mountains in designer suits moved to grab a hold of Tsukune.

That was a mistake.

Though the rosario on his wrist sealed away most of his youkai energy it did not alter the fact that Tsukune was a vampire. Even sealed he was stronger and faster than any human ever born and he had learned how to fight from Moka.

One roundhouse kick sent the nearest guard flying down the corridor. A straight uppercut to the jaw knocked the other one off his feet and out cold. In a blur both men were dealt with and before Trevor could even think of what to do next he found himself in a choke hold being slammed into the hallway wall.

"I like to think I'm a civilized man," Tsukune growled. "But I have limits and I don't like being attacked or seeing someone I care about insulted. Kurumu doesn't want to be with you anymore and I don't want to see you near her. Stay away from her from now on."

"You *cough* think you can *cough* tell me what to do?" Trevor gasped as Tsukune's grip around his throat began to tighten. "Know… who I am?"

"I don't care who you are," Tsukune said in a low voice. "I've dealt with a lot scarier people than you. Know your place." He shoved Trevor to the floor and let him go.

Trevor was no babe in the woods. He'd been in his share of dangerous situations and dealt with some seriously scary people. Never before though had he ever had this sense of dread coming from the pit of his stomach. On some instinctual level he recognized Tsukune as a predator and his survival instinct was telling him to flee.

He got up to his feet and stumbled back away from Tsukune's glower. Trying to hold on to as much dignity as possible he straightened his tie and made a show of taking his time as he backed away.

"You know what? You can have her; there are a hundred more just like her in this town."

"That just proves you never knew her," Tsukune said.

Trevor frowned but made no comment as he deliberately walked away.

Ignoring the two unconscious bodyguards Tsukune went back inside and shut the door.

As soon as he was in her apartment again Kurumu was hugging him pressing her face to his shoulder. "Thank you," she mumbled against him.

"No problem Kurumu, there's no way I would let someone talk to you that way."

"No not that," she said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for saying that I am yours."

Shaking his head a bit in wonder he put his arms around her and held her close.

XXX

"Kurumu-chan," he said a little later once things had calmed down. "I know I'm not really in a position to say anything, but why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend before we did what we did?"

"I didn't mean to keep him a secret Tsukune," she said pleading. "I waited for you for more than three and a half years before I started dating him. If I had known you were coming I would have broken up with him and baked you a cake. A really big cake, one I could jump out of. You were always the one I wanted Tsukune! Honestly I was so excited to see you I totally forgot about him. Please, please, please don't get mad at me!"

Tsukune sighed. "Well like I said, I'm not really in a position to say anything. I'm just glad I'm not breaking some guy's heart by sleeping with the woman he loves."

Kurumu shook her head. "He never really cared about me. It's just that I'm the hottest dancer in Vegas right now and he wanted to be able to tell people I was his girl."

"Why did you even date a guy like that? You could do so much better."

"It didn't matter," Kurumu said with an indifferent shrug.

"How could it not matter?"

"Tsukune, for me there is you and everyone else. If I couldn't have you it made no difference who I was with. Auntie suggested him because he's rich and could afford to spoil me. I agreed because he was a jerk and I knew he would never love me."

"Kurumu that makes no sense! You agreed to go out with him _because_ he wouldn't ever love you?"

She nodded. "You're the only man I can love Tsukune. I know what it's like to love someone and not have that love returned. I didn't want to date someone who might really love me and give them false hope. At least this way I wasn't going to break anyone's heart."

She meant it too. She had deliberately dated someone who treated her like dirt just to keep from doing to someone else what he had done to her. _I ignored her all this time because I just assumed she'd given up on me and moved on. I never even bothered to check on her because I was afraid it would upset Moka._

With that final realization Tsukune came to two decisions. He was going to look up the other girls from his Youkai days and try to reconnect with them. He wanted to rekindle those special relationships that had meant so much to him once.

He shared with Kurumu the other decision he'd reached.

"Kurumu," he began in a serious tone. "I can't promise to ever marry again. I can't promise to spend most of my time with you. I can't even promise not to be with other women. I know I'm being unfair to you, but if you want…"

He could see she had stopped breathing and was hanging on his every word. He could feel her body trembling against his.

"We can be lovers."

"YES!" She screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Seeing her joyous should have made him happy as well, and it did, it did. At the same time though it made him feel guilty.

"Kurumu, I'm sorry my love has to come with so many conditions."

"It's fine Tsukune! Yahoo! I don't care how you treat me! You can walk all over me if you want and be bad to me, just so long as I get to be in your life! As long as I can be with you some and know I matter to you at least a little that's enough for me. Nothing you do to me could ever be as terrible as just ignoring me. I will take whatever you choose to give and never complain!"

_Is that how Moka expected me to be? _He wondered. _Did she expect me to be grateful just to be in her life and to accept whatever she wanted without complaint?_

Not knowing what he was thinking Kurumu continued. "Ah, but there is just one thing though, I can't come to you in Japan. Please, please, please don't ask me why. That's okay though right? I mean using the dimensional tunnels it's easy for you to come here to see me. Right? Right Tsukune?"

It was obvious she was scared this might be a deal breaker for him. He gave her a long lingering kiss that set her mind at ease and had her melting against him.

"That's just fine Kurumu."

Laughing happily she nodded. "Yahoo! How long can you stay here Tsukune?"

"A week."

"Yahoo! I'll take the week off from work, mom and auntie won't mind. I'll show you all the sights and things to do in Vegas! We'll hit the strip, gamble in some of the casinos, go watch the Elvis's migrate, see Celine Dion, The Blue Man Group, the Circus de Soleil, the…"

"Ah Kurumu?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"If it's all the same to you could we just spend the whole week in bed?"

"…"

"Uh, would that be okay with you?"

She pinched her left arm as hard as she could. "Ow!"

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanting to make sure this isn't a dream."


	11. I know something you don't

_Knowledge is the greatest weapon of all, _Ria thought. _And I know something you don't Tsukune._

After dropping him off in Sin City she had her driver return her to Tokyo and Fairy Tale's branch there. Her plan was already fully conceived and she would make her first move. If she could only manipulate a single key piece she was sure she could destroy her sister.

And take Tsukune for herself.

XXX

It was morning.

Moka was lying on the bed naked and dirtied. She was covered in dried sweat and dried semen. Her thighs and the spot between her legs were sticky with it and felt disgusting. All over her body there were bruises and suck marks and scratches. Gin hadn't held back.

He'd fucked her again and again and again in every sort of position. She'd been beneath him, on top of him, beside him, smacked up against the bed post being mounted and fucked just like some animal in the field as he howled and pumped away like she was a bitch in heat.

With Tsukune sex had always been lovemaking. Whether it was in the bedroom or the bath it was always tender and deliberate and he always made sure they were face to face with him on top. And it was _always _good, if a bit boring from time to time. When Tsukune made love to her it was much more than just a physical act. It was an expression of all the feelings they shared and it was pure and beautiful. To Moka it was the ultimate proof they were meant to be together.

It wasn't like that with Gin at all.

There was no connection with him. It was just sex. There was nothing there but the act itself.

Moka was willing to admit that he knew what he was doing. His cock was bigger and thicker than Tsukune's and he knew what to do with it. She'd lost count of just how many times he'd brought her to orgasm or filled her to overflowing with his cum. Over and again he'd shot off deep inside her pussy only to be ready to go again after a few minutes of rest.

After the first couple of times she'd stopped worrying about it and decided to just give into the pleasure and enjoy it. She'd wrapped her legs around him and screamed at the top of her lungs for him to fuck her harder. She'd kissed him and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She grabbed him and licked him, straddled him and bit him.

She'd made him cry out her name.

She'd given herself over to the pleasure just like her father or Ria or Kahlua would have. It was the first time that sex had been just sex and she would be lying to herself if tried to pretend she hadn't enjoyed it… hadn't absolutely _loved _it. She'd really behaved like a vampire for once; treating sex as a just a physical act rather than as an expression of love. She'd lost herself in the moment and forgotten about everything else as she simply satisfied her own wants and desires.

But now it was the morning after.

Gin had already gone after taking a quick shower. He'd given her a last kiss and said he would be back later. She was alone now, lying amid the cum stained sheets. Drowning in Gin's scent.

She felt dirty and disgusting.

She held up her left hand in front of her face. Her wedding ring was still there. It had never occurred to her to remove it.

'_You are my heart.'_

Those words were inscribed on the inside of her ring. For Moka they had been part of a special promise made between her and Tsukune. They symbolized the connection they shared and what they meant to each other.

She'd worn it the entire time she and Gin had been going at it

"What have I done?" She whispered. "Oh God what have I done?"

On her chest her rosario twitched and came to life.

**You have only done what Tsukune forced us to do. It was his choice. **The voice of her other self spoke to her. That voice at least was still strong and filled with righteous conviction.

"Where is he? Why didn't he ever come back?" It was all Moka could do not to wail and begin sobbing. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

**I know, Tsukune should have stopped us. He allowed this to happen and it is his fault.**

"What do we do now?"

**We continue until he comes back and admits he was wrong and agrees to give us what we want.**

"Continue?" Outer Moka asked weakly. "You mean with Gin? For… for how long?"

**For as long as it takes, **her inner self replied calmly. **He needs to understand we are committed to this and that it will continue for as long as he is stubborn.**

"No," Moka shook her head. "This was a mistake! We need to stop this and…"

**And what? **Her other self cut her off. **Admit WE were the wrong? Apologize? BEG?**

"We don't need to beg, but would it be that terrible to admit all this was a mistake? That we never wanted any of it to begin with? What if Tsukune never forgives us?"

**Stop panicking and calm down. He loves us. Of COURSE he will forgive us! He is probably just in a hotel room right now trying to sort out his feelings and coming to grips with things. We… we hurt him and he may need some time to accept what happened, but he'll come back and we will sort things out.**

"We hurt him," she said miserably. "How could we have done that to him?"

**We had no choice.**

Outer Moka could hear the defensiveness in her inner self's reply. "Let's just stop," outer Moka pleaded. "Let's tell Gin all this is wrong when he comes back and go look for Tsukune."

**And tell him what exactly? That we were bluffing? That we're scared? That we don't want a child with anyone but him?**

"Why not? All that is the truth!"

**If we do that we will be humiliated! We will lose all our leverage and he will have all the power in our relationship! How can you even think to give up your pride?**

"Look where pride has gotten us! I don't want pride! I want Tsukune back!"

**We will get him back, **the voice reassured. **All this is just temporary. Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. I'm not happy we had to go this far either you know, but now that we have we can't stop. We have to keep going until Tsukune comes to his senses. When he agrees not to raise our children among humans we can end this, but not until then.**

"But what if he never agrees? What if he doesn't forgive us?"

**You know how much he loves us. **The voice said comfortingly.

"He said if we slept with Gin he would end things," she whimpered.

**That was just an empty threat.**

"Like ours was?"

A long pause followed.

**He was angry, he did not mean it. He loves us.**

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

There was another long pause that set Outer Moka on edge. If her inner self was having doubts that was a very bad sign.

**He loves us. **Inner Moka said once again. **After everything we have been through together he would never leave us. Once he comes back we'll make things up to him and… and tell him we're sorry we hurt him. We can say that much I suppose.**

Outer Moka's jaw dropped a bit.

**But ONLY after he has agreed to our terms. Until then we remain on this path.**

"No matter where it leads?" Outer Moka asked quietly.

**It will be fine. Any way we have no choice any more. We cannot admit we were wrong. Now go take a hot bath and clean up, everything will look better then.**

The rosario grew dormant again and the voice disappeared.

Despite the talk outer Moka still had all her doubts, but she would continue to follow inner's wishes. Sliding off the bed she headed towards the bathroom.

XXX

Late that afternoon Gin was heading back to Moka's place humming a tune with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Last night had quite possibly been the best sex held ever had and he was looking forward to round two with almost as much anticipation.

He'd wanted Moka from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her back in High School. She, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were the only women he had ever pursued and completely failed with. The fact that all four of those babes had turned him down because they were in love with Tsukune had been a sore point with him for a long time.

Losing out to someone who was not only a vampire but part of the Akashiya family was no disgrace. What had so wounded his pride was the fact all those girls had chosen Tsukune over him back when he was nothing but a pale fragile human. Gin had _never _understood that.

Now though he had enjoyed the supreme satisfaction of having the lovely Moka choose him over Tsukune. And she had not _only_ chosen him, she'd done it right in front of her husband's face. She had begged him to give her what poor Tsukune could not.

And the sex!

Most of the girls he'd been with were human. He could only do them three or four times straight before they begged him to stop. A vampire though had as much, if not more, stamina as a werewolf and he'd found himself able to go the limit until _he_ was worn out! Just the thought of tasty little Moka lying there naked was giving him a hard on!

He didn't hate Tsukune. They'd actually become friends since Youkai and he regretted that the friendship was likely over. When he thought about it he felt sorry for Tsukune. He'd seen their romance close up and even been at the wedding. He knew the poor guy really loved her.

That wasn't his problem though. Tsukune was not the first husband or boyfriend to have his woman stolen away. (Though Gin always gave them back eventually.) If he wanted a woman he went after her and if she gave in, and they always gave in, he got what he wanted and then moved on. After all, if the girl didn't care about the man in her life why was he expected to? He did get his share of really pissed off husbands and boyfriends wanting to kill him but he considered that a small price to pay for the life he led.

The trail of broken hearts he left behind him was another price he had to pay. Some women needed to hear the words, 'I love you' before they would open up their legs. Others imagined commitments that were never made (though very often implied.) Most of the girls knew right up front what he was after and were oaky with it since they were after the same thing. Some though were needy and got hurt when he moved on.

Moka was the first though to tell him right up front she wanted him to knock her up without expecting anything more. She was such a great girl! Maybe he would even drop by some time to see the kid.

When it came to children though there was only one woman who could give him any he would want to acknowledge. Right now Sun was working at a resort hotel and building up a nest egg. They talked at least once a week and he made a point to visit her several times a year at the resort.

She was the only one he truly loved and the only woman that it wasn't just sex with but actual love making. Whenever he visited her he was always on his best behavior and made very sure she never found out about his many little indiscretions. At some point he knew he would be ready to settle down and finally have a family. When that time came he would make Sun his one and only.

Until he was ready though he was going to play and have as much fun as he could.

"Gin? Is that you?"

He stopped. There on the sidewalk was a gorgeous leggy blonde smiling at him.

"It's me Mai! Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

He had no idea who the hell she was but there was NO WAY he was going to admit that. If he played his cards right maybe he could see her whenever he got done with Moka.

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Are you kidding me? How could I forget such a babe?"

She came over to him and noticed the bottle of wine. "Let me guess, you've got a hot date?"

"She's just a friend I swear." He was relieved to see her look amused and not at all upset. She must have been one of the ones who parted on good terms with him.

"Yeah right," she said with a laugh. "You know this is actually really good timing. How would you like a very special gift? Something I know you'd enjoy."

His eyes automatically dropped to look at her very appealing chest. "What have you got in mind? I'm busy now but I'll be free tomorrow."

"Not that silly," reaching into her purse she pulled something out. "I meant this."

In her hand she had a plain blue pill.

"What is that?"

"Something that will change your world."


	12. The blue pill

"Thanks but I really don't need any Viagra. I appreciate the thought though."

Mai rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's not Viagra you silly man. It's a special drug that I like to use. It's called the, 'heaven pill' because that's where it will take you."

Gin looked at the plain blue sphere sitting in her palm. He wasn't a regular user but he had experimented from time to time. "Is that so?"

She could tell he was interested. "It's not a regular recreational drug, it's brand new and most people have never even heard of it yet. This is an aphrodisiac. It not only greatly increases the desire to have sex but multiplies the pleasure from it. It will make new stars appear for you and your partner."

His whole body stiffened when he heard that. "Are you saying this makes sex even better?"

"Is the sun bright?"

"You really are a nice person," he took the pill from her. "Do you have another one so I can share?"

"Well not on me big boy but it dissolves into liquids." She nodded towards the bottle of wine. "Just drop it in and give it about ten minutes, then you and your friend can enjoy the most amazing mind blowing night of your lives."

_If it makes sex with Moka even better than last night I may just explode. _"I look forward to trying it out. Listen I accidentally lost your number. Could you give it to me again so I can call you later?"

"No problem at all big boy." Taking his cell she put her number into it. "I look forward to hearing from you."

"Well I have to go but I will definitely give you a call tomorrow babe."

With a roguish smile he headed off.

Mai stood there and watched him go. When he was completely gone from sight she crossed the street and walked to a limousine that was parked there. The back door opened and she entered. As soon as it was closed again the limo pulled out into traffic.

"How did it go Azula?"

"It went exactly as you said it would Sekitan-sama," the blonde woman replied.

Ria nodded, pleased that her first move had been successful. Unlike pieces on a chess board people could sometimes act in unexpected ways. "Then he accepted your little gift without complaint?"

"Yes Sekitan-sama. He believed me when I said it was an aphrodisiac and would make sex more amazing. His eyes practically lit up."

Ria chuckled and shook her head. "Typical werewolf. In any case Azula that part wasn't actually a lie. It _is _an aphrodisiac that increases sexual desire and pleasure, but as it happens that is just a side effect."

"Really?" Azula looked curious. She had been contacted last night in person by Ria and given this special task. She had no idea who 'Gin' was (she didn't even know his last name) or what it was she had given him. For all she knew it might have been cyanide. "May I ask what it does?"

Ria smiled at her. "You may not. In fact you are to forget all of this. I have never spoken to you or given you any sort of assignment. If I should ever find out you have mentioned any of this to any one, I will skin you."

Azula lowered her head with a shiver. She had no doubt at all that threat was literal. "I understand Sekitan-sama."

"Good, in that case you can expect the promotion and the corner office we discussed earlier. Pull over here Kroooook."

"Yes master," the driver replied and obediently stopped by a quiet side street.

"You have my personal thanks Azula," Ria told her and patted her knee. "You can go now and remember." She placed a single finger over her lips.

"I understand Sekitan-sama and will forget all of this. I am only happy I was able to serve you." Bowing her head once more she exited out the passenger side onto the street.

Azula could not believe her incredible good luck at having drawn the attention of Fairy Tale's Chief Executive Officer for what was obviously an important task. She had been working for the company for six long years struggling up the corporate ladder. Now just like that her future was assured.

She was just crossing the empty road when she heard wheels squealing. She only had enough time to turn her head and see a black sedan with tinted windows barreling towards her.

XXX

From the back of the limo Ria saw Azula hit and sent flying. The car kept going without even bothering to slow down. The few witnesses were shouting and hurrying over to where the broken body lay in the middle of the street.

"Oh me oh my, that's the good thing about middle management. They're so easy to replace."

XXX

Moka was sitting on her living room couch fidgeting as Gin came out of the kitchen with an open bottle and two glasses of red wine. She was not wearing her sexy black dress and did not have her special perfume on. With everything that had already happened she didn't know why she was so nervous now. The dye was already cast.

After cleaning up she had called Tsukune's mother and tried to have a pleasant conversation with her. All the while afraid her dear sweet mother in law would start calling her a whore. Kasumi however had been kind like always and only too happy to talk to her daughter in law. She had actually asked if Tsukune was there. That had been a relief; it meant he hadn't told his family about what had happened. That was probably a good sign. Him wanting to keep the matter private.

While relieved though she still had no way to contact him and no idea where he was. She had called his cell phone twenty times and he had refused to pick up or return any of her messages. Despite her inner self's resistance those messages had grown progressively more desperate and pleading. She just needed to hear from him! She needed to talk to him and explain things. She was sure things could still be fixed.

Of course what she would say if he showed up in about an hour with her and Gin rolling around the sheets again she didn't know. The more she thought about it the more certain she was continuing this was a mistake… but she couldn't refuse Inner Moka's wish. And she did not want to be alone. It might be selfish but being with Gin was much better than just sitting here by the phone.

"You seem pretty quiet tonight Moka," he handed her a glass. "I hope there's nothing wrong."

She sent him a hostile look. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

He sat down next to her on the couch and took a drink from his glass. He was not put off by her sudden puff of anger. "What is there to be upset about? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course not!" She took a sip of her wine. There was a kind of syrupy sweet after taste to it. She took a second slightly longer sip.

"Are you sure?" Gin took another gulp and loosened his collar. "It didn't seem that way last night. Who was it that said something about me cumming inside her as much as I wanted?"

Moka blushed and took another long sip of wine. She was starting to feel kind of hot. "I didn't plan on anything actually happening. I was hoping to have Tsukune stop us."

"Oh really? Is that why you were grabbing my ass and screaming for me to go faster?" He downed what was left in his glass and poured himself some more. Moka was looking so damn beautiful! She was even sexier than she was last night and that was saying something!

"I… I was caught up in the moment." She was surprised to find her glass empty; she'd only taken a couple sips. Why was it so hot in here? Why was the air so thick with Gin's scent? She could feel herself starting to get excited and unintentionally rubbed her thighs together.

Gin noticed and licked his lips. He could smell her arousal and it was making him hard and ready. He filled her wine glass back up to the brim. "There's nothing wrong with that Moka. We're both young and free, why shouldn't we live only for the moment."

"No, no that's not right." Her mind was getting a bit blurry. How strong was this wine? Strong or not it was very sweet. She took a long pull that left her glass only half filled. "I'm married, I'm not…"

"That didn't bother you last night." He deliberately pulled up the hem of her dress to reveal two shapely smooth legs. He put a possessive hand on her thigh and began to play his fingers across her skin.

She gasped at his touch and everything she was thinking about vanished. She grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down on top of hers. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and moaned.

What happened next was a blur.

All their clothes were torn off and she found herself face down on the living room floor with Gin pounding away at her from behind.

They did not stop until almost morning.

XXX

Ria was in her Tokyo office overlooking the city. At night Tokyo was nothing but blinking lights as far as the eye could see. She would remain in Tokyo for the coming week; it would suit things best if she appeared to be busy with company business for a while. That would make her sudden arrival with Tsukune all the more dramatic.

_I know something you do not Tsukune. _She thought with a smile. The information was no great secret; it was something every natural born vampire knew. Tsukune was only ignorant of it because he was a second born and had grown up human. Moka had never bothered to really instruct him in all the nuances and details of what it meant to be a vampire. She had covered what she considered the important points and been satisfied with that.

Ria shook her head. That casual attitude was just one reason why her little sister was about to lose everything. Ria could fully appreciate the irony of the situation. Despite all of her best efforts and most careful plans she had failed miserably in her efforts to crush Moka or steal away Tsukune. Now though everything she wanted was about to fall right into her lap and it was because of Moka's own stupidity.

The thing Ria knew that Tsukune did not was simply this; vampire females were incredibly infertile creatures. Vampire males on the other hand were incredibly potent. Her Lord father required the members of his harem to take heavy doses of contraceptives daily; otherwise the castle would be overrun with bastards. It was nature's little joke. It was almost impossible for a vampiress to become pregnant _except_ with a fellow a vampire. The odds were somewhere on the order of one in a hundred thousand. That meant that even if Moka and her little dog were humping nonstop for months the chances of her actually getting pregnant were near zero.

When she had threatened Tsukune with finding another person to father her child it had been nothing but a bluff. Moka had damn well known that even if she and her dog fucked nothing was likely to happen. Had Tsukune been a natural born he would have understood that and her bluff would have been pointless unless she'd summoned a vampire to their home. As it was she'd crushed the poor boy and made him really believe she was trying to have a child with someone else.

Sitting on her desk was a half empty jar with the same blue pills as Gin had received. These were no ordinary pharmaceuticals though. She'd purchased the jar some time ago (at a very great expense) in Azkara, the hidden realm of the Djin. The Djin were a race of extraordinarily powerful magic users who were famed for their ability to fulfill virtually any wish, so long as you could pay the price for it. These pills were a creation of secret Djin spells.

They were called 'Legacy Pills' and were the ultimate fertility drug. The magic they contained was so potent it could even allow females past menopause to conceive. They were in very high demand, particularly from the Yukka onna, and Fairy Tale had made quite a good profit from selling the precious things. Each one had an open market value of at least a million dollars. Providing Gin that single pill had cost her that much, but she'd have gladly paid a thousand times that.

She had no doubt that Moka and her little dog were going at it like a pair of rabbits. With the drug in both their systems the odds had just been flipped; it was now near one hundred percent certain that Moka would conceive.

"And in a week's time you'll be far enough along to have it show up on a pregnancy test sister dear. Oh me oh my, let's see if you're still father's favorite when he finds out you're going to have a litter."

She put her head back and laughed and laughed and wondered how she'd be able to contain herself for these next seven days.


	13. One hundred and fifty dollars

When Moka woke up she noticed the sun was setting. She had slept the entire day away. Her head was aching a bit and her stomach was empty. She was naked except for the collar about her neck and her rosario. Gin was curled up beneath one of the windows still asleep. They had never made it out of the living room.

The dinette set and chairs had all been knocked over. Their clothes were strewn everywhere as were all the cushions and pillows from the sofa. Here and there the carpet had been ripped up and there was a set of claw marks in one of the walls. There was a red stain by the sofa where the last of the wine had spilled.

Getting to her feet she felt sore. She was once again covered in cum stains. What had happened last night? Had they gotten drunk? She remembered drinking the wine with him on the sofa and feeling hot. Then before she knew it they were going at it again. Everything else from last night was a blur. It hurt a bit to walk. Just how many times had they done it?

_This is wrong, _she thought. _This is not what I want._

She was somewhat surprised that her other self was not speaking to her. They didn't communicate constantly but Inner had a habit of speaking up at important moments. Looking about the room she thought her whole life was in as much disarray as her apartment. She went over to the landline phone and saw there were no messages. She checked her cell and again saw nothing.

_It's been two whole days now and he hasn't called. Where is he? We can't fix things if we don't talk!_

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. How many times had she and Gin had sex now? If Tsukune were to walk in right at this moment what would she say to him? All of this was supposed to have been a bluff! When she had gotten dressed up and called him she had never once thought Tsukune would stand there and allow it to happen. Things had gotten completely out of control.

What she wanted to do right now was cook dinner and sit down to eat with her husband. At this point she didn't want to think about children, she just wanted a return to normalcy.

By his spot Gin began to stir.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her as he slowly stretched out, more than comfortable being naked in front of her.

"Hey beautiful, I'm kind of hungry. How about you make us something to eat and then we have another round?"

"Get out!" Moka snapped.

"Oh don't be that way," he said dismissively.

"I mean it Gin, get out of here. This was a mistake."

"So we've already gotten to the, 'this was a mistake' stage huh? Too bad, I was hoping this could have lasted at least a couple more days maybe a week." Getting to his feet he began looking about for his clothes. He grabbed his pants from halfway beneath the sofa. "I have to tell you Moka as much as I fantasized about you the reality is even better. You are definitely worth seeing again."

Her eyes narrowed and she planted fists on her hips. "Don't talk to me that way. Don't make me sound like someone you met in a bar."

He laughed as he began putting on his shirt; a few of the buttons were missing. "What? Am I supposed to tell you about how much I love you and beg you to let me stay?" He shook his head and looked amused. "Let me guess, all of a sudden I'm the bad guy right? This is all somehow my fault? Yeah I know how this story goes. I give a married woman what she wants, what she's _desperate_ for and after she's been satisfied she suddenly feels guilty and needs to pretend she got tricked or forced into it."

"I never said you tricked me or forced me; just don't talk about me like I'm one of your conquests."

He gave her a wolfish grin. "You _are_ one of my conquests Moka."

"Get out," she hissed. "Get out of here right now or I'll take off the rosario and you can tell my other self how she's your conquest."

"Now, now no need for threats, I'm going." He found his shoes and put them on. "Just so you know I'm not mad at you for kicking me out. Go ahead and give me a call if you feel lonely."

"I am not going to call you again, ever. Once Tsukune comes back everything will be fine."

Gin snorted a laugh.

"What?" Moka asked.

Gin gave a shake of his head. "It's nothing you want to hear."

"What?" Moka asked again.

His clothes were a bit torn but he was done dressing. Standing by the door he gave her a knowing look. "Tsukune's not coming back Moka. If he were he would have come back yesterday. The fact he didn't means he's going to divorce you, your marriage is over."

Moka sucked in her breath and felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. "Don't say that! Of course he's coming back! What do you know?"

"I know how husbands act when their wives cheat on them," he told her. "They either crawl back begging them not to go or they divorce them. If Tsukune were going to crawl back he'd have done it by now. And he didn't just catch you cheating either; you threw it right in his face. If he has any pride at all you didn't leave him much choice but to end things."

_Would he really do that? _She wondered. The thought of losing him scared her more than anything else ever could. He was her entire world.

"You don't know Tsukune, he loves me."

"So what? You love him but you still fucked me blind. Seriously Moka, do you think you're the only one with pride?"

Gin didn't bother waiting for an answer. He opened the door and left.

Moka stood there naked and alone and wondered just what she was supposed to do next.

XXX

"It's about five blocks down the street," Kurumu told him. "There's a big sign out front so I doubt you'll be able to miss it."

"Thanks Kurumu-chan, I should be back in a little bit." Tsukune said.

Kurumu grabbed onto him and began hugging him desperately. For the past two days they'd been making love virtually nonstop. It had been heaven. She'd always had to fight to get even a few minutes of his attention, now she had him all to herself. Everything she'd suffered up until now had been worth it. Her Destined One loved her.

"You don't need to go," she told him. "It's not like you need to pay for anything." She didn't know what he was going for.

"It's not really about the money Kurumu."

"Well why don't I drive you there? I don't mind."

"Thanks, but no. This is just something I need to do on my own." He kissed her. "I promise I'm not leaving yet Kurumu. I will be right back."

"All right, but I miss you already!"

Tsukune smiled at her and gave her another kiss before he left. Really, he didn't deserve a girl like her. And even though she'd assured him repeatedly he still knew he wasn't treating her the way she deserved.

He didn't know what to do about it though. He wasn't going to marry again, and he knew she would not be happy with anyone else. Being lovers seemed the best solution, imperfect as it was.

XXX

He hadn't brought other clothes.

Kurumu had washed the ones he had but they were already showing signs of sweat. How could people stand living in such a hot place? Though it was only five blocks he was already drenched.

Luckily he had no trouble finding the place Kurumu had told him about. It would have been hard NOT to notice the twenty foot tall neon flashing sign that said, 'Gary's Pawnbrokers. We Buy Sell Gold Silver Electronics.'

Entering the building he momentarily froze as he was hit by the air conditioning. It was like one vast showroom. There were guitars hanging on the wall. Shelves filled with TVs, computers, and other electronics. There were rifles and guns on display beneath a glass case. Coming from Japan where it was illegal to own a weapon he found that bizarre and had to remind himself that this was America. There was a glass counter with gold and jewelry on display and he headed that way.

A balding man with a wide gut and unshaven face greeted him. "How can I help you?"

From out of his pocket Tsukune produces and ring and put it down on the counter with a small 'clack.'

"I want to sell this."

The man took the ring and carefully inspected it. "What are these weird lines carved in here?"

"Those are Japanese kanji," Tsukune told him. "They mean, 'you are my heart.'"

The salesman looked at him but made no comment. Tsukune noticed that there were a **lot **of wedding bands and engagement rings on display.

"I can give you one hundred and fifty for it," the man told him.

"Fine," Tsukune said.

The man nodded. "You'll need to provide ID and fill out a couple forms. I can pay you in cash if you like."

"The only ID I have is a Japanese driver's license."

"That'll be fine."

In short order Tsukune was on his way back to Kurumu with a hundred and fifty US dollars in his pocket.


	14. A friendly warning

Leaving Moka's apartment Gin took out his cell phone and called the number Mai had put in it. It was early evening, with any luck he could get her to have dinner with him and things could go from there.

On the second ring a male voice answered. "Thank you for calling Planned Parenthood. How may I help you?"

"What the hell?" Gin said.

He could only guess Mai had somehow put in the wrong number.

XXX

"This is the most popular show in America?" Tsukune asked finding it hard to believe.

"It sure is," Kurumu confirmed.

"What's it called again?"

"American Idol."

So far they'd seen random people singing in front of three judges. A few of them were actually quite good and were told by the judges that they were going on to the next round which was apparently being held in Hollywood. Most of them though…

They were currently watching a tone deaf red headed guy screeching out, 'You Light Up My Life.' The judges were all grimacing. The only interesting thing was wondering how the blond judge David Lee Roth would mock the contestant.

"Don't these people know they can't sing?"

Kurumu giggled and snuggled even closer to him on the sofa. "Honestly I don't think they do."

"And people actually watch this?"

"It's funny at the beginning, later on it gets better."

"America is a strange country isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I like it." She looked at him hopefully. "You might come to like it too."

"Well as long as you're here I suppose I'll try to."

That earned him a huge smile.

Strange as it might have been on the surface the last week with Kurumu had been surprisingly comfortable. The two of them had barely stepped outside of her apartment. When they weren't in the bedroom making love she was cooking a gourmet meal for him or cleaning his clothes again or just sitting with him on the couch as they watched TV. She had not asked him again about Moka, instead preferring just to accept the situation as it was.

For Tsukune the situation was actually familiar. This was how things had been with him and Moka before they had started fighting. A simple quiet life with just the two of them enjoying the ordinary pleasures. Outsiders might think it boring, but young as they were the two of them had already had more than enough excitement to last a lifetime.

It was only too obvious that Kurumu was also satisfied with this sort of life. She didn't ask Tsukune to take her out or do anything particularly romantic. She was happy enough just to be with him and to love him.

The more time he spent with her like this the more he wondered if he had simply chosen the wrong girl. Back at Youkai he had truly cared about all the girls who had been close to him, but his heart had _always _belonged to Moka. She had always been the one he'd longed for and he had never seriously considered anyone else. He'd hesitated for a long time to make his decision really clear both out of fear of rejection and a desire not to hurt the others.

But in his heart there'd never been a doubt.

Looking back at things he wondered what might have happened if he had just been more open to other possibilities. All the girls had genuinely cared about him and put themselves in danger for him. If he had not been infatuated with Moka from the beginning would he have chosen differently? There was no way to know.

What he did know was that being with Kurumu came easy, and there was a key difference between her and Moka.

A couple days ago as they were having dinner he'd decided to ask her something.

"Kurumu if we had children would you be okay raising them among humans?"

She had started to choke and given him a startled open mouthed expression. "Of… of course! Her face went completely red. "It would be my greatest joy to have your babies Tsukune, and naturally they would be raised among humans. My whole family lives among them and as succubi we're used to dealing with male humans." Her brow scrunched up a bit. "Why would you think I would have a problem with that?"

"Not everyone feels that way," he said quietly.

He saw Kurumu's mouth open and then close. She obviously wanted to ask if he was talking about Moka. She didn't though, it was clear Moka was a sore subject and she wasn't about to bring up anything that would make him unhappy.

Another thought occurred to Tsukune. Something he had been oblivious to up until now, but that was important.

"Kurumu we haven't used any protection, would you want to have a baby with me even though we're not married?"

"Yes," she said instantly. "I want to have your children Tsukune. It would be the greatest joy in my life. It wouldn't matter to me whether or not we were married." She hesitated and continued cautiously. "The question is would you be okay with it?"

Tsukune stopped and gave the idea serious thought. He had never ever thought he would be the sort of man to have children with anyone but his wife. For him having a family was really important. Important enough to destroy his marriage.

He loved Kurumu. He was sure of that just as he was sure that she loved him. But he had loved Moka with his entire heart and he'd thought she'd felt the same way. He had trusted her completely and been betrayed.

He didn't _think_ Kurumu would ever betray him, but after what had happened with Moka how could he ever really be sure? If the love of his life could do that to him how could he ever completely trust any other woman? If Kurumu did get pregnant and have his child he would definitely want to be there for her and the baby.

But he didn't want to marry again. He never ever wanted to be hurt like that by someone who'd sworn to be with him always.

"I know you'd be an amazing mom Kurumu-chan and I would take responsibility as a father. I would want to be in my child's life and I would want him or her to get to know my family. But even though I love you and would love our child I don't want to marry again."

Reaching across the dinner table she'd taken his hand. "That's fine Tsukune," Kurumu said comfortingly. "I am completely fine with that. That you love me and want me to have your children is more than enough."

Thinking back on that conversation Tsukune wondered if he was being selfish. It was one thing for him and Kurumu to agree to be lovers. Bringing a new life into the world was different. This child would not get a say in things. Would he or she resent him for refusing to marry mom? He knew that there were plenty of children out there who grew up without a father in their lives. He had never imagined any of his would be in that situation. He would acknowledge his children and spend time with them, but he would not be a full time father.

As happy as he was with Kurumu right now he was thinking about Ruby and Yukari and Mizore. Though of course Mizore was a married woman with a family of her own. He wanted to reconnect to them and if any of them wanted to have his children too he would not deny them that. Ever since high school he had been living his life for Moka. Now he was going to live for himself and do what he wanted.

Picking up the remote he shut off the TV.

"Awww, it was getting good," Kurumu complained with a slight pout.

"Let's go to bed."

Smiling Kurumu nodded. "Sure."

That was when the knock at the door came.

The two of them looked at each other. They knew what this was.

"I thought I would get a phone call first," he said as he got to his feet.

Kurumu stood as well and wrapped her arms around him hugging him fiercely. "I don't want you to go," she whimpered.

"Kurumu-chan I'm sorry, but I have to go. There are things I need to take care of, but please don't worry, I will definitely be back."

"When?" She asked plaintively.

"Kurumu…"

"I know, I know, I should be glad just to be able to see you and I am! It's just hard to say goodbye to you. I want to hold on to you and never let you go."

He gently tipped up her chin so he was able to look down into her doe sad eyes. "I know Kurumu-chan, but I really do have to go."

He placed a feather soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you promise to come back? Do you promise to come see me again?"

"Yes I promise, I will definitely be back Kurumu-chan. I don't know when but I will definitely without doubt come back and see you again." He gave her another tender kiss.

Again there was a knock at the door.

With a regretful sigh Kurumu let him go. "I love you."

"I love you too Kurumu-chan."

He kissed her one more time and went to answer the door.

When he did Ria was standing there in a shimmering silver and black dress, smiling at him demurely. "I hope you enjoyed your holiday brother dear. We need to go."

Behind him Tsukune heard an angry hiss and felt a sudden intense killer intent. "Tsukune! What is that bitch doing here?"

Ria's brown eyes took Kurumu in and seemed to dismiss her. "I take it you didn't explain the situation brother dear?"

"Kurumu," he said. "Ria is here to help me."

"Help you?_ Her_?" Kurumu choked out. "How can you have anything to do with her after the things she did to you? Especially when you know how much she hates Moka!"

"I'm not really worried about Moka right now Kurumu."

Kurumu's eyes bugged out of her head. "Tsukune even if you're having problems with Moka how can you turn to _her_ for help?"

"I'm turning to her because she is the best one to help me with what I have to deal with right now."

"Oh me oh my, that's sweet of you to say brother dear."

Tsukune looked at her. "That doesn't mean I trust you Ria."

"I can understand why you might not; perhaps I can earn your confidence with time."

"And maybe rivers will run uphill too."

Ria simply smiled.

"Tsukune I don't know what's going on but you can't go with her!"

Tsukune turned back to Kurumu looking troubled. "It's okay Kurumu; she has her own reasons to want to help me."

"We need to be going brother dear; I have a limo waiting downstairs."

Nodding he gave Kurumu a last quick kiss. "It'll be all right Kurumu; I'll see you again soon."

"Tsukune I beg you, don't trust that woman!"

"I don't trust her Kurumu, but I need her help right now." He quickly departed before Kurumu could say anything more.

Ria remained where she was and waited for Tsukune to leave ear shot. "A word to the wise you stupid whore," she said pleasantly. "You don't want to make an enemy of me."

Kurumu clenched her fists and seriously considered attacking the woman. The only thing that held her back was knowing she had no chance against a vampire. Moka had thrashed her and Ria was even stronger. "I don't know what sick game you're playing this time but stay away from Tsukune and Moka!"

"You really have no idea what's going on do you? My, it seems I'm not the only one Tsukune doesn't trust." Ria could feel the girl's killer intent sharpen and resisted the urge to laugh. "Let me share a secret with you. Tsukune called me; he was the one who asked for my help."

"I don't believe you," Kurumu spat. "Why would he go to you of all people?"

Ria's dark eyes shined. "We share a common purpose. I will not tell you what is going on but I will share a friendly warning with you. Do not bear your fangs at me little girl, Moka would be satisfied with beating you up; I will rip that empty head right off your shoulders. Unlike my dear sweet little sister I do not mind sharing. When Tsukune is mine you will be allowed to be with him as much as he may like. Be satisfied with that and do not think to challenge me. Know your place."

Kurumu's jaw fell. "When Tsukune is yours? That will **never **happen!"

Ria laughed and shut the door as she followed after Tsukune.


	15. Riding out of Vegas

**Author's Notes: **I am currently having two contests on my forum. They are to determine a one shot I am going to write and which of my regular stories I am going to update. Please feel free to visit my forum and participate.

XXX

Sitting in the back of Ria's sleek white limo they were driving through the early evening traffic of Las Vegas. There were no tunnels anywhere nearby the desert city so they would have to travel forty miles before they would be able to cross the dimensional borders. Tsukune was sitting quietly looking out a window at the gaudy bright lights of Sin City.

Ria poured herself some white wine from the mini bar and silently observed him. Despite being a vampire and having dealt with various threats he was still something of an innocent. Ria blamed Moka for that. Moka's artificial self was still a child who simply wanted to get along with people without trying to dominate them. And for some reason her sister's real self was willing to allow that artificial façade to remain largely in charge. Moka had deliberately put blinders on her mate to keep him from seeing just how harsh and unforgiving this world was.

_Well he's beginning to learn, and it's thanks to Moka._

Ria did not believe Tsukune was weak. He had actually managed to blindside and defeat her back when she was trying to prevent his union with her younger sister. Few people had ever gotten the best of her and she respected those who could manage it. Tsukune had a humble and unassuming appearance but possessed surprising strength and could be very clever at times. All he needed was someone to give him the confidence to cast aside his meek nature and become the leader she knew he could be.

_He just needs the proper mate to guide him, _Ria thought. _I will stain him with my colors and make him a monster to be feared!_

"Why so quiet brother dear?" Ria asked as she sipped her wine. "Were you having that good a time with your little succubus? They can be quite distracting I know. If she is anything at all like her aunt I imagine she showed you all sorts of interesting tricks."

Tsukune turned from the window with a sharp look. "Don't talk about Kurumu that way."

She smiled. She's brought out quite a bit of hostility and anger from him with just that one comment. Obviously the little succubus was quite important to him.

She would definitely remember that.

"I apologize," she said and bent her head slightly.

The apology caused Tsukune to frown and she wondered if he was going to demand some greater act of contrition. He could be very strange about that at times.

"You say you apologize but do you actually mean it? You seem to have even more pride than Moka does and she would never admit she was sorry about anything."

"Oh me oh my, but that's true. I do have more pride than my little sister, but unlike her I know how to pick and choose my battles. If a few empty words are all that are required of me I choose to give them rather than initiate some pointless argument."

It surprised her when her answer seemed to leave him more upset rather than less.

"So you don't really apologize?"

"I said the words; does it matter if I actually meant them?"

"Of course it does! What's the point of saying it if you don't mean it?"

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose you are always one hundred percent honest? That you never lie or exaggerate or say what is expected rather than what is true? Tell me brother dear were _you_ completely honest with your little succubus? Was every word you spoke to her the absolute truth?"

Tsukune's lips quirked and his cheeks darkened. He broke eye contact and looked down at his lap. "Maybe I wasn't totally honest with her, but it was only because I didn't want to hurt her."

"I see, so lying is fine so long as it's for a good purpose. I will remember you said that."

He looked back at her sharply. "I don't think you need an excuse to lie, you do it as easily as you breathe."

She tilted her head slightly. "Yet it's okay for you since you're not as good at it? I confess your logic escapes me."

His lips peeled back into a hard line. She always did that to him! She was as slippery as a fish covered in grease. She could take anything you said and twist it about into whatever shape she wanted. It was absolutely impossible to know what was on her mind.

"Let's drop this subject. What have you been up to for the last week?"

She smiled at him and looked as innocent as a schoolgirl. "Nothing."

"Give me a break! Like I'd believe that."

"It is true brother dear; I have done nothing at all. I merely let the situation ripen a bit."

"Just what does that mean?" Tsukune demanded.

"It means I gave Moka time to keep fucking Gin over and over and over until I could be sure he had knocked her up. I want her good and pregnant with his pups when I accuse her." She saw a look of hurt cross his face. "See? Wouldn't you have liked it better if I had lied to you just now?"

"You're really loving this aren't you?" He accused.

"There is no need to snap at me brother dear," she said calmly and sipped some more wine. "I did not create the situation. I am helping you at your request remember? If you no longer desire my help say so. I will bring you back to Moka's doorstep if you like and the two of you can raise Gin's child. Is that what you want?"

"No," he said flatly.

"Then relax, everything is going just fine. When we arrive at Castle Akashiya you will speak to our Lord Father.

"What exactly am I supposed to say to Lord Akashiya?"

"Why you say the most terrible thing of all, the plain truth." She chuckled. "Tell him everything."

"Everything?" Tsukune said disbelieving. "Even the part about you helping me and telling me to stay with Kurumu for a week?"

She nodded. "You are a horrible liar Tsukune so there is no point in even trying to deceive our Lord Father. Yes, tell him the whole truth, leave nothing out."

"But won't he be angry with you for keeping this a secret from him for a week?"

"There is an ancient vampire saying, 'It is the kill that counts, not the hunt.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means our Lord Father will not care that I did not try and save Moka from herself. We are not human Tsukune; we do not look to find excuses or blame others. A vampire is expected to be strong and in control. Moka is responsible for her own decisions and actions. She deliberately rejected her vampire mate and sought a child from a lower being. If she has Gin's bastard growing inside her belly he will not care _how_ it happened only _that_ it happened."

"Do you really think it's true?" He asked quietly. "That she's pregnant?"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be seeking an audience with Lord Akashiya now." Ria answered. "He has only ever loved two people, Moka and her mother. No matter what Moka might have said if it is only words he will forgive her whatever her intention might have been. If she is with child though it is an unforgivable disgrace not only to her but to him and the clan. To a vampire it is the _act_ that counts not the circumstance."

Tsukune sat there in glum silence.

"Not having second thoughts I hope? It's still not too late you know. You can go back to Moka, cry and say you're sorry, go shopping for a crib."

"It was too late as soon as she took Gin into our bed," Tsukune said. "That doesn't mean I'm happy about any of this."

"Happy or sad so long as you are determined to carry this through that is all that matters."

Tsukune nodded despondently and then turned back to the window.

XXX

They were on Interstate 15 heading north out of Vegas towards the nearest tunnel. Most of the traffic was heading in the opposite direction. The road ahead of them was mainly empty and they were making good time. Tsukune had remained quiet staring out into the barren landscape.

"Before we arrive there is one more thing we need to discuss," Ria said gently.

"What?" He continued to stare out the window.

"Once you renounce Moka you will no longer be part of the Akashiya clan."

"Huh, I suppose that's true. I haven't really given it much thought."

Ria sent a harsh look to the back of his head. _Damn it but you are oblivious. _"Lord Akashiya will not want to lose you as a son."

He shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

Ria took a deep breath and made a deliberate effort to keep the frustration from her voice. Moka had been _really_ lax about explaining vampire beliefs and traditions to him. "You know you have very powerful blood in your veins Tsukune. Were you no longer a member of the Akashiya clan other families would try and recruit you to join them. Baron Teppes in particular would be eager to offer you one of his daughters. Our Lord Father would see that as a potential threat, he thinks highly of you and does not want you aligned with any of the other clans."

"Lord Akashiya doesn't need to worry; I don't plan to have another mate again, ever."

"That is easy to say, but you will have a very long life ahead of you and the other clans can be quite persuasive. I doubt just your promise will be enough to satisfy our Lord Father."

Tsukune at last turned from the window to look at her with suspicious eyes. "If my word isn't enough what else could I give him?"

"He will likely require you to choose another of his daughters as a new mate in order to keep you within the family."

"What?"

Ria nodded. "He may even make that a condition of allowing you to renounce Moka."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Tsukune snapped. "I leave one daughter and get another one? What, am I trading in a car? That's just plain wrong!"

"By whose standards?" Ria asked coldly. "Tsukune stop thinking like a human! You are not one! Like it or not you are a vampire. If you have forgotten that yank off your rosario and look in a mirror, it won't be human eyes looking back at you."

"I know I'm a vampire! That doesn't mean I agree with this 'other moral code' that's always being shoved down my throat! All I want is to be free of Moka after she cheated on me. Why the hell would I have to marry someone else?"

"Not marry, _mate _someone else. You see Tsukune? You are still thinking like a human."

"I'm glad I am, because those are the beliefs that matter to me."

"Then kill yourself," Ria said icily. "You are a vampire now stop deluding yourself that you can ignore that fact. You are connected to a vampire clan and to vampire society. Don't believe for one instant you will be allowed to flout our laws and traditions. Moka did that when she ignored you and sought a child from a lower being. You will see with your own eyes how she will be made to suffer for that decision. If you try and ignore our laws and ways you too will be punished." Ria's eyes narrowed menacingly. "So will your human kin and maybe that succubus as well."

A low growl came from his throat. "Typical, you always start out pretending to be sweetness and sunshine but the second you don't get what you want you begin with the threats."

"I am trying to help you brother dear. _I_ am not the one who you need to worry about. Lord Akashiya will not let you join with another clan no matter what it requires. Even if it means refusing to permit you to renounce Moka and sharing in her disgrace. You know how much you had to suffer to join the family; did you think you would just simply be allowed to leave whenever you wanted?"

"You make your family sound like the yakuza."

"_Our_ family brother dear, and when it comes to loyalty to the clan the yakuza are rank amateurs compared to us. Our Lord Father thinks very highly of you. It is because of that you were allowed to join the clan, and it is because of that you will not be allowed to depart it."

Tsukune sat there angry and frustrated. All he wanted was his freedom from Moka. The more he tried to wriggle free though the tighter the cords bound him. When Moka had first asked him to meet her father he had never once imagined the day would come when he might want to leave Moka but not be able to leave him.

"It is not as appalling as it might seem," Ria said trying to sound comforting. "Once the ceremony is performed you will be free to come and go as you please. You will not be expected to live with your new mate if you do not wish to and naturally you will not have to be faithful to her. It need not even be an inconvenience to you. And of course you will still be the son of a Hades Lord and connected to the richest and most powerful family in the monster realms. Is that so terrible?"

"There's no way I could love anyone the way I did Moka."

"So what? The oaths only require you support and protect your mate, love is not mentioned."

He stared at her. "Who would I mate?"

"Lord Akashiya will offer you your choice of his three remaining daughters. Myself, Kahlua, or Kokoa."

"Kokoa is out of the question. She'll probably blame me for what happened to Moka and try to kill me in my sleep."

"Then your choices are two." She reached over and placed a hand lightly on his knee. "If you chose me Tsukune you know I could make you happy."

He yanked his knee away from her touch. "You planned this from the start didn't you? The moment I told you about Moka you knew this would happen."

"And if I did?" She replied blithely. "You can only free yourself from Moka by taking another mate of Akashiya blood. Who could be a better choice than me? We know each other and have a history together. Even if it has been contentious at times I am certain I could satisfy you and be a fine mate."

"I hate you," he told her.

"That's all right darling, you wouldn't be the first vampire to feel that way about his mate."

He turned away from her and back towards the window. He was staring out into the darkness.

"We'll see," was all he said.

Ria nodded and decided not to press the issue any further. Frankly he didn't have a real choice. Who else could he turn to? She would give him time to accept the reality.

The truth was she _did_ care for him. Beside her father he was the only one she had ever come to have any feelings for. He was the only one she had ever seriously considered as a potential mate. With enough time she was sure he would come to love her.

XXX

At last they came to a small tunnel carved through a rocky hillside. The driver Krooook cast the necessary spell and they were surrounded by cascading lights.

When they exited the tunnel they were no longer in Nevada. They came out onto a barren mountain road that led to a vast castle that was crumbling away.

They had returned to Castle Akashiya.


	16. A matter of pride

A week. It had been an entire week since Tsukune had left. She was sitting on the sofa listlessly watching some show.

Moka had never imagined that Tsukune would ever willingly stay away from her for this long. She had also never realized what an effective tactic just staying away from someone could be. She had been brought up to confront problems and deal with them head on.

Her mother had run away, and she had come to see that as the coward's method of dealing with things. It had never once occurred to her just how overwhelming a person's absence could be.

She had not seen or spoken to Gin since sending him on his way. Most of her time since then had been spent sitting by the phone waiting for Tsukune to call. During the first three days she had called his cell almost constantly, leaving messages that had started out impatient and quickly progressed to pleading and finally desperate. That was all it had taken to have her begging him just to contact her; just a few days without him.

She was now only calling him twice a day. Her messages were no longer rambling and frantic appeals but simple requests that he call her. Not knowing where he was. Not knowing when he was coming back. Not knowing what he was feeling about her. Her complete lack of information about the most important person in her life was slowly driving her mad and crushing her spirit.

She _needed_ him. He was _everything_ to her. Her mate, her husband, her lover, her best friend, her trusted companion; he touched every single part of her life and his absence left an unimaginable void. He had been her light ad with him gone she was trapped in a terrible darkness.

When they talked again, and they would, she would ask him to just put off the decision to have children. They were vampires; time was not an issue for them. Tsukune's family would be disappointed but there were lots of couples out there who didn't have children whether by choice or circumstance. What Moka felt they needed was to get away from this poisonous issue and reconnect.

_Gin was a mistake, _she thought. _I never ever should have done that. When he called my bluff I should have folded._

Moka waited but the Rosario on her chest remained dormant and no response came from her inner self. The 'real' her had been quiet for some time now. Outer took that as a sign that she acknowledged what they had done had been a mistake. The fact she was not screaming about their being right or demanding they hold onto their pride showed that. However while Inner's silence might be a tacit admission outer Moka doubted she was ready to actually say so openly.

Even now Inner Moka's pride was still strong. She missed Tsukune every bit as much as her outer self did, but would be loath to admit she had been wrong.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tsukune!" She jumped to her feet and ran to open the door. "Tsukune! Tsukune I've missed you so much!"

She yanked open the door.

"Hey there Moka-chan!" Kahlua said in her beautiful lilting sing song voice.

Moka was startled, and hugely disappointed, to find her second oldest sister standing before her in one of her usual gowns complete with tiara. "Kahlua-nee? What are you doing here?"

Kahlua made a point of peering into Moka's apartment. "Are you alone Moka-chan?"

"Y… yes," Moka answered cautiously. The absolute last thing she wanted was for her family to find out she and Tsukune were having problems.

Kahlua nodded. "Okey dokey, that makes this easier, and Moka I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Moka had a confused look on her face. "Sorry for what?"

"This." Without any warning Kahlua slammed her fist into her unsuspecting sister's face. Moka went down and hit the floor unconscious.

Humming to herself Kahlua picked her up and slung her over one shoulder. "I really am sorry Moka, but daddy said, 'Kahlua you are to bring Moka here immediately and without delay this is a summons not a request.' You know how impatient daddy can be and this is the fastest way. Daddy _really _wants to talk to you."

Closing the apartment door Kahlua cheerfully carried her sister down tot eh waiting limo.

XXX

**Earlier**

As the limo pulled through the open gate and past the collapsed walls that marked the outer courtyard Tsukune was surprised to see dozens of cars parked there. Many were limos similar to the one he was riding in; all of them looked to be expensive.

"What's going on here?"

"Our Lord Father is hosting a party," Ria told him.

Tsukune looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Ria nodded. "As a Hades Lord and leader of the vampires it is expected of him. It is only proper that he show them his hospitality from time to time. Vampires from all over the world gather here at his invitation and it is not unusual for the celebration to last days or even weeks."

"Huh, I never thought Lord Akashiya was all that sociable."

Ria offered him a look of mild disappointment. "Sociability has only a small part to do with it brother dear. There is an old vampire saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

"Actually Ria that's a human saying."

"I'm sure they stole it from us. In any case there is no better way to impress allies or keep a watch on potential enemies than to invite them to a social gathering where you may play host. Honestly brother dear, you need to be more astute about these matters and not take everything on face value. A great leader must be able to see what is hidden as well as what is shown."

"It's lucky I'm no leader then."

He could see frustration in her eyes but could not guess why.

XXX

Servants swiftly gathered to welcome them. They bowed and scraped and loudly greeted them false enthusiasm and rigid formality. From his previous visits Tsukune knew these servants were all slaves, every one of them wore a ceremonial leather collar about their necks. They all understood that they lived and died by the whim of the ruling family and were all most vigilant to perform every duty as was expected of them. He could taste the fear drifting off of every one of them.

Also as he remembered from previous visits Ria strode past without even noticing. She and the other members of her family took the fears of their servants utterly for granted. Whereas Tsukune had never felt comfortable with it.

Walking along the grand hallway towards the vast throne room Tsukune noticed something different from previous visits. The overhead lights had been shut off. Instead lit torches cast into the wall about every twenty paces gave off flickering light. The torches did not illuminate half as well as the regular electrical lights did and left the hallway with a gloomy haunted feel.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Tradition," Ria told him with a smirk. "We are creatures of darkness Tsukune. The fire light casts long shadows and reminds us of what we are." She placed a hand on his arm. "Does it bother you my dear? The dark places?"

He deliberately pulled his arm away from her. "I'm not scared of the dark."

Ria nodded. "That is a good beginning, but you are not yet comfortable with it are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She halted and Tsukune stopped as well.

Walking over to the wall she approached the nearest torch and stood directly beneath its crackling flames. Her face and dress were cast into bright light. The silver in her gown seemed to shine while the black material appeared to almost vanish.

"Some monsters are drawn towards the light and some are drawn towards the darkness, this is only natural even as some creature are nocturnal while some diurnal. Humans, by their nature, thrive in the daylight."

She reached up a hand and chanted a word of magic. The flames of the torched sputtered and died. Immediately she vanished from Tsukune's sight.

Plink.

He heard the soft but familiar sound of a rosario being slipped off its chain. He could sense youkai energy surge and pulse in front of him though Ria remained gone from sight.

"Remove your rosario brother dear, we are in Castle Akashiya and it is only proper we take on our true forms."

Tsukune knew that was true. Reaching over to his left wrist he removed his rosario. He felt the energies flood into him, filling his entire body with strength and vitality. His hair turned a silver color a shade darker than Moka's, his eyes became red and slitted, his fangs extended, and his body as a whole grew paler and more muscular. Whenever he transformed Tsukune always felt like a man shrugging off a hundred pound weight from his shoulders. He thought he could defy gravity or lift mountains, the power, and the vitality coursing through his veins always made him feel like anything was possible

"Can you see me now brother dear?" She called to him.

"Yes," he answered. His vampiric eyes could see perfectly though the dark.

She sauntered out of the shadows towards him. Her hair remained black as coal but her eyes and fangs had changed just as his had. Her body was even fuller and strained against her dress. As she stood before him she put both arms out to either side. "_Varos Tenokos."_

All the torches along the hall blew out and plunged them into complete blackness.

She had no trouble seeing Tsukune frown at her. "What was the point of this Ria? I already knew I could see in the dark."

"We are creatures of darkness Tsukune, both of us. You know that but do not truly accept it. Embrace what you are now. Give up your petty humanity and become the truly great monster that is within you!"

"I like my humanity Ria; I don't want to be a monster like you."

She smiled at him gently. "You are one whether you want to be or not."

He nodded his head. "In body yes, but not in my heart or my mind."

"It's your humanity that holds you back you know. What is it you dream of Tsukune? A big house with a yard? A job in middle management with some company no one has heard of? Growing old with your loved ones? Bah! Small simple minded dreams good enough for a human school boy perhaps but not for an immortal with your potential. You should have much grander dreams."

"And what is it you dream of Ria?"

"It's the same thing every night. I want Moka weeping and broken. I want you to look at me with love just as you do her. And I want the world at my feet." She laughed softly. "But I'll settle for two of the three… for now."

"You might be disappointed."

"We'll see, I am very good at getting what I want. But come along we still must meet with Lord Akashiya."

The two vampires continued down the hallway in darkness.

XXX

Approaching the throne room the large double doors were open and light spilled out into the hallway.

They could also hear the music as they neared. Strings and horns playing a tune that might have served as a funeral dirge. There was a solemnness to it that should have seemed out of place at a social gathering.

And yet… Tsukune in his vampire form found something appealing to it. A tragic sweetness that resonated with him in a way he could not explain with words.

Ria obviously felt the same. "Creatures of the night," she said grinning. "What sweet music they make."

Tsukune gave a slight nod.

The throne room was a vast and cavernous dome with a raised dais and throne set at its center. Normally you would be forced to walk a distance of about fifty yards from the doors to the foot of the dais, all the while as Lord Akashiya sat high above you watching in silence.

Tsukune knew it could be _quite _intimidating.

The scene now was very different. There was a crowd here tonight. Behind the dais were the players, drow elves with skins as black as coal playing on horns of carved ivory and bizarre stringed instrument cut from monstrous bones and shaped like huge bows. Swarming all about the dais were the dancers. Moving at a slow pace in time to the requiem like music. Couples turned about in circles and stepped together with an inhuman and perfect grace. Each movement flowed perfectly into the next, all the couples kept a perfect rhythm with the slow beat as though they were together preforming some act in a grand play.

The dance of the vampires.

Sitting on his throne was Lord Akashiya looking on with every sign of pleasure. It seemed very much like all the dancers were there performing for his personal enjoyment.

Towards the edges of the room were tables laden with various foods and drinks. A multitude of servants waited eagerly to see to every need. Those not dancing were gathered near those tables alone or in small clutches. Talking, drinking, eating, looking on and watching the spectacle.

They were all dressed in various fashions. There were suits with capes, long flowing gowns, vests with jackets, long coats, tight fitting close cut dresses, a few of the men wore actual armor of silver and gold with decorative swords at their hips. A few of the women had their hair done up to resemble cages and one actually had a raven trapped inside. Many of the fashions had nothing to do with modern style and looked like they would have fit in better at a court in Dark Ages Europe.

The clothes were all incredibly varied but had had two things in common. They were all clearly tailor made garments of some expense and all of them were of some combination of three colors black, silver, or red.

Night, moon light, blood.

Ria's black and silver gown was of modern cut but fit in perfectly. Tsukune stood out in his plain button down shirt and pants. He noticed some of the onlookers turn his way and could read their surprise as more and more of the guests began to notice the new arrivals.

On his throne Lord Akashiya grinned and waved to them to approach him.

"You know I suddenly feel very much underdressed," Tsukune said quietly. "Why couldn't we have come here later?"

"This party has been going on for two weeks brother dear and it may continue for another month or more. How long did you want to wait?"

"Couldn't you have at least warned me to get a tuxedo or something?"

"This serves our purpose well enough," Ria told him. "The fact you are not dressed for the occasion will only amplify the urgency and seriousness of your request."

"You are dressed up for it though." He noted pointedly.

"Well of course," she purred. "I am _always_ dressed for the occasion." She extended a gloved hand to him. "Shall we?"

His initial response was to not take her hand, but he hesitated. What was the etiquette here? Lord Akashiya was watching them from his throne. Would he see it as a sign of rudeness? What about the guests who were watching them. He had no idea what was expected or proper.

Slowly he reached out and took her hand.

Ria looked too pleased with herself as together they entered the vast chamber and began to slowly cross the floor towards the dais. The vampires nearest them kept a respectful distance as they went. A few actually bowed. All the onlookers were focused on them.

"Do you see how they look at us brother dear?" Ria whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Like we were King and Queen of all creation. Is it not a wonderful feeling?"

"No," he answered just as quietly. "I feel like I am on display, like some animal in a cage."

"I see no bars brother dear, quite the opposite in fact; all the world is our playground."

He glanced at her uncomfortably. He was uncomfortable because her words were appealing to him. When he was in this form he felt different; more alive more ambitious. Like he truly could do anything he wanted.

More like a vampire he supposed.

XXX

High upon his throne Lord Akashiya looked to the players behind him and made a curt gesture. The music came to an immediate stop. The dancers were taken off guard and abruptly ended their performance. They looked about questioningly for the cause. Soon their eyes also turned towards the couple who were approaching.

Tsukune walked at the exact same slow steady pace as Ria. Holding hands he tried to keep his appearance as composed and certain as hers. To be the sole focus of so many vampires was daunting.

As they were just nearing the dais a small group moved directly into their path.

"Ria, how good it is to see you again." The vampire who spoke was dressed completely on black save for a red slash draped across his vest. He had on high leather boots, wide breeches, a long coat, and shirt beneath his vest. The other males in the group were all dressed similarly. For some reason Tsukune thought it made them all look a bit barbaric, as though they were about to set off to ravage the eastern steppe.

The speaker was tall and thin and looked somewhat frail. The bones of his wrist were clear to see as were the outlines of his jaw and skull. His skin had a sickly yellow tint to it and black spots dotted his neck and hands. His hair was a snowy white and deep lines crossed his gaunt face, Tsukune had never before seen a vampire who looked old. Every other vampire present had the appearance of perfect youth and health. He looked withered and sickly.

Tsukune saw Ria stiffen just a bit and imagined she was uncomfortable. Her fingers tightened about his just a bit.

"Baron Teppes, what a… pleasure to see you again. May I introduce you to my beloved brother? Aono Tsukune, honored son of Hades Lord and Vampire Elder Akashiya Issa, this is Grand Vampire Elder Baron Vladimir Teppes."

"Teppes? You mean like the real name of Dracula?" Tsukune asked.

Tsukune heard Ria suck in her breath and felt her fingers squeeze his tight. The other vampires accompanying the Baron looked openly shocked and sent fearful gazes in his direction.

Teppes turned an icy glance to Tsukune. "You are very ignorant aren't you? Or are you deliberately trying to insult me?"

Ria opened her mouth but Tsukune answered for himself. "I did not mean to insult you. If I did I apologize."

He heard a murmur run through the crowd and wondered if what he'd just said was a mistake. A vampire did not lightly apologize for anything.

Whatever the others thought the Baron gave only a slight nod and did not seem further insulted so Tsukune guessed he had said the right thing.

"It is good that you know your place," Teppes said. "I am not a forgiving man by nature." The Baron's red eyes looked him up and down. "Your dress does not suit the occasion. Do you imagine you can ignore customs and good manners simply because you are a part of the ruling family?"

"To be honest I had no idea there was a party going on here tonight. I came here to discuss a personal matter with Lord Akashiya, not to attend a celebration."

Another murmur ran through the crowd and the Baron did not look pleased.

"You do think highly of yourself, don't you boy? Much too highly I think. Remember you are nothing but a second born and a very young one at that. I don't know what Issa was thinking to let someone as weak as you into his clan."

"Lord Akashiya did not let me into his family," Tsukune said. "I had to earn my place."

There were now gasps from the vampires surrounding them and those nearest the Baron carefully edged away from him. Tsukune got the very definite feeling he had said something he shouldn't have.

"You… correct me?" Baron Teppes said in amazement.

_Tsukune shut up before you get yourself killed! _"I believe my brother misspoke," Ria said quickly.

Teppes ignored her. "You think you're strong do you? Where is Boko? Come here Boko!"

"Coming master!" A high pitched voice called from across the room. There was stir in the crowd and the quick click clack of running steps.

Tsukune saw a short red headed figure no more than four feet tall run past and to the baron's side. Squat and homely with a bulbous nose and long uncombed hair the new arrival crouched down before his master on all fours and looked up adoringly like some pet. Smiling down Teppes actually patted Boko's head as if he were a faithful dog.

"This is Boko, a leprechaun and my court jester. I think he is your equal in power. What do you say we have a match and see?"

"A match? Wait, are you saying you want me to fight him?"

"Yes, what better way for you to impress all of us with your power?"

This was just getting ridiculous. He hadn't come here for parties and he hadn't come here to fight someone's pet jester! All he wanted was to talk to Lord Akashiya.

"Oh me oh my," Ria said with a laugh. "My brother eagerly accepts! He will make stew of your little pet."

Tsukune gawked at her but she ignored his reaction.

"However baron shall we make this match more entertaining with a little wager?"

"What have you in mind?"

"Your lover Helena, I know my Lord Father has always fancied her. If my brother wins give her to Lord Akashiya as a gift. Against this I offer you something of equal value," she looked the baron in the eyes and spoke without hesitation. "Myself."

The people gasped and even Teppes was obviously taken by surprise.

On his throne Lord Akashiya laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh very good Ria! You make a father proud!" He looked out over the crowd. "I will cover all bets made against my son at ten to one odds!"

That set the mob buzzing at an even greater pitch. A few of them hurried up the thirteen steps of the dais to make their wagers with Akashiya, but only a few. Baron Teppes looked thoughtful and nowhere near as certain as he had just a moment ago.

"Not having second thoughts are you baron?" Ria asked sweetly. "If you wish to take back your words or refuse the bet I won't be offended."

The baron scowled at her. "I take back nothing and I accept your wager. Once I beat you into submission I am sure you will make a proper bed mate." He then looked down at his jester. "You know how much I love Helena, don't you Boko?"

"Yes master," the leprechaun whimpered.

"Better not lose then." The baron and his party withdrew to give the participants plenty of room. The rest of the throng also moved back.

As this was happening Tsukune leaned in close to Ria and spoke in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing? How can you bet yourself? Call this off! I am not going to fight anyone!"

Ria smiled at him. "Are you worried for me brother dear?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"You had no choice but to accept Tsukune," Ria answered firmly in a low voice. "The baron was attempting to humiliate you and through you our Lord Father and our clan. This is a matter of pride. Humility is no virtue to a vampire and Lord Akashiya would not have been pleased if you had refused."

"And betting yourself?" He demanded. "Why would you put yourself at risk?"

"You still don't understand do you?" Catching him by surprise she leaned in and kissed him. "I am not afraid because I know how strong you are even if you do not. I put my fate into your hands."

She pulled away from him to hurry up the steps of the dais.

Tsukune watched her go not at all sure how he felt at that moment.

XXX

Standing to the side of her father's throne Ria spoke without concern. "I think Helena will like her new home."

"Yes, I do as well." Lord Akashiya said looking very pleased. "Well then, begin the match!"


	17. A short match

Looking over at his opponent Tsukune felt nothing but sympathy and pity. He was short and bulky with thick arms and legs. He was dressed completely in black with boots breeches and long coat all at least four sizes too big making him look ridiculous.

Tsukune knew nothing at all about leprechauns. Back at Youkai the courses had all been about humans and human society. He had certainly learned about monsters while there. He was an expert on succubi, witches, yukka-onna, werewolves, sirens, kitsune, krakens, medusas, or lamias. He had not run into any leprechauns while at school though and his time since with Moka had been spent trying to forget about monsters. Sure they always put herbs in the bath water and occasionally had blood packets in the fridge, but they had made a concerted effort to live as 'normal' a life as possible.

So while he had no idea what his opponent could do he just could not look at his ridiculous stunted figure and see him as much of a threat.

"Well then, begin the match!" Lord Akashiya called out.

"Look, I don't think this is very fair since I am a vampire." Tsukune said trying to be reasonable. "I don't want to hurt you so why don't you just forfeit?"

"Just up and quit?" Boko shook his head, obviously amused at the notion. "I think I'll pass boyo." He twisted his wrists and a pair of slim throwing daggers dropped into each hand. "Not nervous fighting a wee little bloke like me are ya?"

"I'm just trying to avoid hurting you."

"_Speculum as tonos." _Boko's body momentarily flickered and was indistinct for just a second. In the very next instant Tsukune found himself surrounded by a dozen exact copies. "A kind hearted vampire, who'd have ever thunk it? Do ya ask permission before drinking blood too? Or wait around the hospitals praying for car wrecks?"

All of the clones dashed to their right and as one threw the knives.

A vampire could dodge bullets. As soon as Tsukune saw the blades being thrown at him from all directions he acted purely on instinct. He bent over backwards forming a 'bridge' with his body slapping his hands on the stone floor as she saw the knives all intersect in the space just above his chest. His eyes clearly saw all of them collide and keep right on flying.

_I see, _Tsukune thought. _The clones and the knives are just illusions, there's still only one of him. _He flipped over on his hands and back up onto his feet. He hadn't had to fight in a long time but he still remembered all the tricks Moka had taught him.

Among the crowd there was a smattering of applause.

"Nice to know I'm entertaining them," Tsukune muttered under his breath. His eyes were focused entirely on his opponent now. Despite his ungainly appearance Boko moved quickly and smoothly running in a vast circle about thirty feet away.

With his vampiric vision Tsukune could easily pick out his every step. What he found he could not do though was figure out which one was the real Boko. He was trying to listen to the running footsteps and pick him out.

Boko kept talking as well as moving.

"Let me guess, afraid to lose your woman are ya? That Ria is a fine looking bit. I bet she quivers nicely when a lad gets a'ween her thighs. Just think what's its going to be like when my master teaches her to call out his name in adoration instead of yours."

"You've got it all wrong," Tsukune told him. "She's not my woman."

"No? Pity that, you make such a cute couple."

All the clones flickered.

In the next second they were on top of him.

A dozen little men with bloodlust in their eyes and blades in their hands. Before he could react he felt two knives stab into his back. He turned about to see several Bokos grinning and running desperately all around him in easy arm's reach. Tsukune punched the nearest one only to have his fist pass through an ugly little face.

He felt the knives cut into his left leg.

Tsukune cried out in pain and again tried to punch the nearest one to his left only to see his attack go though him to no effect.

_Flicker_.

Once more a dozen Bokos were in a circle thirty feet away, standing there grinning at him. In the hands of each was a pair of blades coated in dark blood.

Tsukune could feel the sharp pain from his lower back and leg. Glancing down there were two neatly torn gashes in his pants. The wounds were already closing up though. He was a vampire and such shallow wounds were not going to kill him.

Not unless he took a lot of them.

"How about you forfeit now boyo?"

"No." Tsukune said in a flat voice.

"So if it's not Ria is there some other lass that's got your poor little heart achin'?" Boko teased. "Your mate maybe? Is she mad atcha boyo? Did you not meet her expectations?" Holding up his right hand he began to twirl his stubby little pinky about.

Seeing the gesture the other vampires began to chortle and laugh.

Along with the pain of his wounds Tsukune could feel his temper rising. "Shut up."

"Oh ho! Hit the mark did I? What happened did your blushing bride get sick of your wee little piece of meat and go lookin' for someone with a nice fat sausage?"

Tsukune couldn't keep his face from darkening or the anger inside of him from rising.

"She find another man to keep her company since you couldn't handle her like she wanted? Is that how it went?"

Boko began to do a mocking gyration, thrusting his scrawny hips with wild abandon and shoving his pelvis back and forth as he called out in a high pitched voice. "Oh, Master! Make me feeeeeeel it! I can't even remember what it feels like to have a real man in me! Oh, my honey pot is all on fiiiiiiiiiiiiiire! Oooooooh, it's been so loooooooong since I had a real man!"

Laughter rang down as a dozen jesters performed the ridiculing act.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Tsukune shouted.

Laughing the dozen Bokos began to run to their right.

"Awwwwww, did mean old Boko hurt your feelings boyo?"

_Flicker_.

Again they were all over him. Again the knives stabbed into his back. This time rather than punch he tried a side kick. It passed through four or five images without ever making contact with any.

He felt the blades slice into his right side over his ribs and more of his blood spilled out.

_Flicker_.

The Bokos were standing in their little circle grinning and wielding the knives with fresh blood.

The crowd was stirring and he could sense their eagerness. Seeing one of their kind bleeding and being humiliated was entertaining indeed. They wanted more.

Teppes and his small group looked on nodding. The baron had smug satisfaction painted on him.

Upon his throne Akashiya was not worried. "He has a nice sense of drama doesn't he?"

"Yes Lord Akashiya," Ria answered.

She knew better than her father did what was going on. He assumed Tsukune was deliberately playing the helpless target to make the little game more entertaining.

Ria understood that Tsukune actually _was_ this helpless facing an opponent that while weaker was ruthless and had no inhibitions about attacking and killing him if possible. Tsukune was bound by human concepts such as mercy and fair play and they were holding him back. Having greater strength and skill meant nothing if you at the same time lacked the will to use them.

Ria wasn't worried though. He was bleeding now and in pain. His pride was being hurt and he was growing angry. She suspected his humanity wasn't going to hold him back very much longer.

XXX

"I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings boyo. Tell you what, why don't you send your lass to me? I'll find that pot of gold that's hidden between her thighs. I'll lick her lucky charms and see she gets all of her three wishes in one night! One for each hole I put my haggas in!"

There was fresh laughter

Tsukune tried his best to block that out and remember the lessons Moka had taught him. It was obvious Boko's taunts were meant to distract him. They were working too; the jester had cut into him four times now while he had yet to touch him.

"You're a nasty little man aren't you? So do you think I'll like Helena when I meet her?"

"The only way you'll ever meet her boyo is if my master needs someone to clean the castle toilets."

Again the Bokos were running to his right. If the pattern held the horrid little creature would be attacking him again in just a few seconds.

That was when he recalled something Moka had told him back when she was training him how to fight.

XXX

**Flashback**

He was lying exhausted and panting in the grass as Inner Moka stood over him. Their training sessions were not gentle and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He didn't ask her to take it easy on him though, she was making him stronger and only doing it so he could defend himself without relying on the girls to constantly save him.

"We're done for the day," Inner Moka told him. "You were falling into a pattern today as we fought, you need to stop that."

"Pattern?" He looked up at her totally confused.

She nodded. "Each time you came at me it was the same thing. You came in, feinted with your left, and tried to hit me with your right. If this had been a real fight I would have punished you for that."

He gawked slightly. _She was taking it easy?_

"Weak fighters tend to fall into the same pattern; they repeat the actions they are most comfortable with over and over without even realizing it. If you are observant and figure out the pattern you can take advantage of them."

XXX

Boko was not a strong fighter. He was simply not in a vampire's class when it came to strength, speed, or agility.

What Boko did have were a couple good tricks and the knowledge of how to use them best. His insults and jeers were also meant to keep Tsukune angry and unfocused. Now that he thought about it the pattern was suddenly obvious. Each time Boko teleported he hit him in the back. Tsukune smiled and clenched his fists.

_Flicker_

Instantly Tsukune turned around and threw a punch straight behind him.

SMACK!

He was rewarded with the very satisfying feeling of his fist hitting flesh and bone. Boko's nose was flattened and he gave out a short cry as he was knocked down.

The false images vanished. There was just the original lying at Tsukune's feet with a smashed nose and blood streaming down his face. Seeing him Tsukune felt absolutely no pity.

"What's wrong Boko-kun? You were having so much fun just a second ago."

Tsukune reared back and kicked him in the ribs. He sent the helpless leprechaun flying. He landed and went tumbling across the floor.

A section of onlookers parted to let him go past. They were all cheering now. (Except for the baron's party and those who had bet on the jester.)

Tsukune slowly approached the coughing and beaten leprechaun. Sensing what was about to happen and eager to witness it the other vampires gathered round and leaned in. None of them even thought to call Tsukune off.

Boko was gasping for breath through shattered ribs. He could not stand never mind use magic or fight. He saw Tsukune coming to tower over him, the look in his eyes filled the leprechaun with dread. It was as cruel as any he'd seen from the baron. He held up a single hand. "I yield."

Tsukune flashed him an amused grin that had absolutely no humanity to it. "Now _that's _funny."

He brought his fist down with all his might in a finishing blow. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

He hit the little man in the chest with such force he left a crater in the stone floor. Boko coughed up blood and was still. Alive but beaten to a pulp.

The vampires cried out delighted and cheered and applauded.

From the dais Akashiya and Ria were among the loudest. A shiver of pure pleasure went down Ria's spine.

_That_ was the Tsukune she wanted to see more of.

XXX

**Author's Notes: **Right now I am working on an original Ria novel. Previews of which are available on my website. I intend to eventually offer the novel for sale through my website. _For those of you interested in paying to read an original story of mine _I have a question. Given the option would you prefer to be able to buy installments of the story of say 10k words through my website for a $1.50 each or would you be more interested in buying an actual paper novel that could be shipped to you for $10 plus shipping and handling. The novel would be at least 200k words. Obviously the installments would be available sooner and could be sent in email form as well as a 2010 Microsoft word document. The novel would be cheaper but obviously will take much longer to complete and actually self publish. And I will only go through the expense if there is enough interest.

If you are interested in reading an original novel of mine you can give me your opinion by review or PM or on the guestbook on my website.


	18. A summons not a request

The vampires who surrounded him were cheering and applauding. To see their reaction that had always been on his side. He did not forget that they had cheered when he'd been getting cut too.

The crowd parted and two familiar figures approached him.

"A sight to stir the blood," Lord Akashiya said approvingly. He held both arms out. "Come and embrace me my son." This was the traditional greeting between vampires who were family members or closely trusted.

Tsukune went forward without hesitation and the two men hugged strongly.

"It is good to see you again Lord Akashiya," Tsukune said more or less truthfully. Whether it would still be good after he explained why he was here remained to be seen.

"You and Ria both pleased me greatly. It was an entertaining match, though I had no doubts from the beginning." Releasing Tsukune Akashiya turned to a sullen Baron Teppes who was approaching with his group. "What do you think of my son now Baron?"

Put on the spot Teppes looked as if he had bitten into something sour. He had lost a great deal of face tonight and Akashiya's teasing question had been deliberate. "I will admit that he is stronger than I expected." The words obviously tasted rancid.

"I cannot tell you how much I look forward to having Helena in my bed," Akashiya said happily. He sent Tsukune a broad smile. "Would you like to take her first Tsukune? You did win her for me after all."

The vampire Tsukune blushed slightly at the offer. Despite his knowledge about vampire morality he still had trouble accepting it completely. "No, thank you Lord Akashiya."

"Well if you change your mind she will be available to you." He said lightly. "In fact you are more than welcome to use any member of my harem so long as you provide some notice."

Seeing his blush darken further Ria chortled slightly.

XXX

Baron Teppes turned to one of his men. "Dmitri, take that piece of garbage," he motioned towards the bleeding and unconscious jester. "Back to the castle. I want all his wounds fully healed and he is to be unharmed and well fed. I want him in _excellent _health."

His subordinate shuddered.

_The baron is going to keep this one alive for years. _Dmitri thought. "What of Helena master?"

The baron hesitated just a bit. For a moment he considered refusing to honor the bet, even if that meant going to war with Akashiya and the other elders. He could not though. Not because he feared war, but because it would disgrace him in the eyes of his fellow vampires.

"Fetch her back with you. Do not tell her what has happened though; tell her I have decided to allow her to attend the celebration as she asked."

"Yes master." Dmitri said as he bowed.

XXX

"So tell me my son, what brings you here? You have never attended one of my gatherings before and why did you arrive here with Ria rather than Moka?"

Tsukune looked about at all the vampires who were still gathered around them listening. Without realizing it he turned to Ria for guidance.

Seeing his silent appeal she smoothly stepped to his side. "Lord Akashiya Tsukune did not come here for the celebration but rather to discuss a very important matter."

Akashiya eyed the two of them with interest. He was not a fool, nor was he blind to the relationships among his children. Seeing Tsukune and Ria standing side by side piqued his interest. "Is that so? Well Tsukune you have my full attention. What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Ah, this is a very private matter Lord Akashiya. Could we possibly discuss this in private?"

"Oh me, oh my," Ria joined in. "There is no need to bother with that. This will become public knowledge soon enough."

Tsukune sent Ria a harsh glare. "You really just want to humiliate her don't you?"

"It's a bit late to be worrying about that brother dear."

"Who might it be you are referring to?" Lord Akashiya asked. "I note my son you did not arrive here with your mate."

"Lord Akashiya I…"

There was a ruckus at the back of the gathering as someone was pushing their way to the front.

"Where is my nee-san?" Kokoa demanded as she stormed up to them. She had graduated from Youkai some time ago and was a full grown woman. She was wearing a red dress with red nylons and had her pet bat riding at her shoulder. "Why are you even here without my precious nee-san?" She was staring daggers at Tsukune.

Though she was an adult now some things had not changed. She still loved and idolized Inner Moka and considered Outer Moka to be nothing but a shell that kept her beloved sister under wraps. Ever since Tsukune and Moka had mated Kokoa had blamed him personally for keeping her away from her precious older sister.

"Kokoa-chan don't be mean," Kahlua flowed in from the wake Kokoa had caused. She was dressed in a silver gown complete with tiara and necklace. "You know if you cause brother trouble he'll just charm you again like always."

"There's no way I'd let him charm me again!" Kokoa said hotly.

Kahlua smiled playfully and tapped her chin. "How many times has he charmed you?"

Looking embarrassed she mumbled. "Eighty six."

The ability to charm was not an inherent attribute to vampires. Sometimes though certain vampires were able to tap into hidden talents. Kahlua for instance had body manipulation and was able to transform her limbs lethal blades or whips. Tsukune had the ability to charm females. He had used this ability on Kokoa whenever she would try and kill him.

This would lead to the embarrassing situation of her falling in 'love' with him for several days at a time until the charm wore off. At which point Kokoa would feel humiliated and try to kill him again. Which would lead to his charming her again, which would lead to her wanting to kill him again.

It had made the last year at Youkai rather uncomfortable at times, to say nothing of family get togethers.

"Kokoa behave yourself," Lord Akashiya said with just a touch or sternness.

With an uncharacteristic show of submission she lowered her head meekly. "Yes father."

Lord Akashiya redirected his focus to Tsukune. "Now what was it you wished to discuss with me son?"

Tsukune was very aware of not only Lord Akashiya's eyes but those of the many on lookers. "Lord Akashiya it really would be best if we discussed this matter in private."

"And what do you think Ria?"

"My lord I think this matter too important to remain secret so there is no point in bothering."

"You just want to hurt her," Tsukune said accusing.

Ria arched one of her coal black eyebrows. "And you do not?"

Tsukune's lips tightened. "I just want it to be over."

"Oh it will be brother dear, and when it is you will have hurt her far worse than I ever could."

"This 'her' you are referring to is Moka I presume?" Lord Akashiya said sounding a bit impatient. "Tsukune, if Ria feels the matter can be broached in public I trust her opinion. Now tell me why you have come here tonight."

Without realizing it he looked to Ria once again.

She smiled back sweetly and said not a word.

Taking a deep breath Tsukune decided to get to the heart of the matter. "Lord Akashiya I came here to ask you to let me renounce Moka."

There were startled gasps throughout the watching throng. They quickly began talking and murmuring to each other about this marvelous and unexpected piece of gossip.

Lord Akashiya's eyebrows both rose in surprise. His answer came quick and sharp. "No, I absolutely forbid it."

"Lord Akashiya Moka cheated on me. She took another man into our bed and she even made a point of letting me know she was doing it." It shamed and humiliated Tsukune to say those words in public like this, but he felt he had to.

"Good, it's about time." Lord Akashiya replied.

Tsukune stared at him with his jaw open.

"I am glad the two of you have given up this ridiculous idea of monogamy. Believe me Tsukune it can only cause trouble between you." He sounded as if he were speaking from personal experience. "The humans only live sixty or seventy years and they can barely make it work. How could you possibly believe immortal creatures such as ourselves could?"

"But… but she had sex with him right in front of me on our marriage bed!"

Akashiya was calmly nodding his head in approval. "It was thoughtful of her to let you know."

Tsukune was gaping at him at a total loss. "How could that possibly be okay?"

Akashiya shook his head in annoyance. "Tsukune you made me very proud tonight so I will not be angry with you for wasting my time like this. You are still a child it seems and still much too human. Sex is not important. That Moka took a lover does not matter and it is _certainly _not a reason for a renouncement. A mating is about companionship and support and children, sex is a very minor part of it. Since you are here now stay and enjoy yourself. Take me up on my offer to have Helena when she arrives, or any of my other women. It will do you some good. Then go back to Moka and forget this silly squabble of yours."

"Lord Akashiya," Ria said quietly. "I would not have brought my dear brother here if that were the case. He is leaving out the important matter."

Lord Akashiya frowned. "What might that be?"

Ria glanced at Tsukune.

He sighed. Everything was screwed up. What had torn out his heart was Moka's betrayal; the reason for it was beside the point. Yet obviously to Ria and Lord Akashiya the priorities were in reverse order. Tsukune spoke without any trouble or hesitation, compared to the earlier admission this was easy.

"Moka had sex with a friend of ours who is a werewolf. She told me she wanted him to give her a baby since I wouldn't agree to raise our children how she wanted."

The gasps from the crowd were twice as loud and some of them actually recoiled physically as if repulsed by his words.

Kokoa was audibly choking.

Lord Akashiya for his part was stunned and merely stood there rooted to the spot staring back at him.

"Are you telling me," Akashiya began slowly. "That rather than have a child with her mate of whom I gave formal approval she would sooner fill her belly with a werewolf's bastard seed?"

Tsukune silently nodded.

Akashiya Issa turned his glare to Ria. "How long have you known of this?"

"A week," she answered calmly.

"And why did you not tell me?" Anger was slowly beginning to rise in him.

"Because Lord Akashiya it was my sincerest hope she would succeed and so prove once and for all that she is unworthy of you."

"Ria, if this is another one of your schemes I will punish you severely."

"Ria had nothing to do with it," Tsukune said. "Moka made her decision totally on her own to try and put me in my place."

Only after he spoke did it occur to him he had actually come to Ria's defense. He was attacking Moka and defending Ria. The world really was turned upside down.

Tsukune's words deeply troubled Akashiya. He knew that whatever the boy's faults were that he deeply loved his daughter. He simply could not believe Tsukune would ever falsely accuse her of something so black as this. "Kahlua!"

"Yes daddy?" She stepped forward obediently.

"Kahlua you are to bring Moka here immediately and without delay this is a summons not a request."

"Okey dokey," she bowed to her father and left.

"Tsukune," Akashiya said. "This is a most serious charge you have leveled against my daughter. Are you absolutely certain of it?"

"I am," Tsukune answered.

"Very well then," Akashiya replied. "You should go and change into something more appropriate. Some of my clothes should fit you well enough. You need to be properly dressed since we are about to decide Moka's fate."

XXX

**Present**

Kahlua strolled down the darkened hallway humming a silly tune to herself. An unconscious Moka was still slung over her shoulder. When she arrived at the throne room that entire mass was packed below the dais looking on eagerly.

From his throne Akashiya motioned impatiently for Kahlua to approach.

It was time to have a trial.


	19. I cast you out

Kahlua strode into the throne room carrying her little sister in her arms as if she were a bride. Kahlua enjoyed the attention and sang as she approached.

"_Four pieces, five pieces, seven pieces, nine,_

_Take what I want and make it mine._

_Two pieces, three pieces, six pieces, eight,_

_A vampire fears not even fate._

_Ten pieces, nine pieces, eight pieces, three,_

_If you do wrong you'll answer to me."_

Kahlua had a beautiful voice and even when she was just speaking it was pleasing to the ear. When she actually sang it was spell binding.

Tsukune was standing before the dais dressed in a black suit like Lord Akashiya's except for the red slash. Standing to one side was an amused Ria and to the other a glowering Kokoa. Surrounding them were all the others; watching and gawking and clearly enjoying the scene.

Tsukune had never expected or wanted this matter to take place in public. He'd expected a private meeting with him, Lord Akashiya, and Ria. He had not expected things to be easy but he had expected everything to be kept within the family. He had no say though, Lord Akashiya had decided to hold court and that was that.

He glanced at Ria. His sister in law was not trying to hide her own delight at the situation. Obviously she had timed things to get this result. Tsukune just wanted to be free of Moka. Ria wanted her_ destroyed_.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Tsukune said in a harsh whisper.

Ria's dark eyes shined with wicked delight. She placed a single finger to her lips. "Shhhh, it's about to begin."

Kahlua came to a halt about twenty feet in front of the dais. "I've brought Moka like you wanted daddy."

On his throne Lord Akashiya nodded. "Well done Kahlua. Now wake your sister and let us begin."

"Okey dokey," Kahlua sang. She glanced over to her brother. "Imouto, do you want to wake her with a kiss?"

"I'll pass," Tsukune said.

"Okey dokey." Kahlua unceremoniously dumped Moka on the floor. She then glided over to her place besides Kokoa in front of the steps.

"Oof." Moka gave an unladylike sound as she landed and came roughly awake. Her green eyes fluttered open and were momentarily dazed. As she came fully awake she sat up and looked about in shock. "What… what is this?"

"Welcome home my daughter," a stern voice called down to her. "Stand and remove your rosario."

"Father?" Moka rose to her feet her head whipping about at all the unfamiliar faces. Then she saw who was standing in front of her. "Tsukune!"

She did not hesitate. She ran to him with her arms outstretched.

"Tsukune! Where have you been?" She grabbed onto him like a lifeline and held him tight so as to never lose him again. "Why didn't you call me? I was going crazy not knowing where you were!"

Tsukune's mouth opened and closes soundlessly. This wasn't what he'd anticipated. The very last time he'd seen her had been with Gin thrusting himself into her. The last words she'd spoken to him had been cruel and selfish. The Moka who was trembling against him now was like the girl he'd fallen in love with. Seeing her like this almost made him want to forget what had happened and just simply go home.

Almost.

He did not put his own arms around her to return the embrace or comfort her. Instead he put his hands on her shoulder and slowly pushed her away. "Don't Moka. It's too late."

Moka blinked up at him, obviously not comprehending his words or his rejection of her. "Tsukune? What are you talking about? What is all this?"

"Why this is Hell," Ria said sweetly. "Nor are you out of it."

Moka looked at her sister and then back to Tsukune and then at all the strangers around her. "Tsukune, what is going on?"

She looked so helpless and lost that his heart ached. His natural impulse was to protect her. _No, _he thought. _She made her choice and I made mine. I am not going back on it. _Being in his vampiric form it seemed to come just a little bit easier.

"Moka I came here to ask your father to allow me to renounce you."

"Renounce me?" She gasped. "Why?"

"Why?" He snapped. "Are you joking? Because you fucked Gin that's why!"

His angry shout made her step back and clutch her hands to her chest. "Tsukune I," she swallowed. "I'm sorry about that. I sent Gin on his way the next day and haven't talked to him since. I've been waiting this whole time for you to call me."

She'd hoped he would accept her apology and focus on the fact she'd been waiting for him. Instead he focused on something else.

"The next day?" His voice was ice cold and unforgiving. "And what were you doing with him until you sent him on his way?"

Moka's eyes looked down and her face reddened. Her silence was all the answer he needed.

"Moka," Lord Akashiya spoke. "Tsukune has leveled some disturbing charges against you and you will need to answer them."

"Charges?" Moka said nervously. "Tsukune what did you tell him?"

"The truth," he answered.

"He told a whole bunch of lies about you nee-san," Kokoa said casting a furious look in his direction. "He said you were trying to have Gin's baby. That's a total lie though right?"

Moka fidgeted and looked away. "I can explain that."

Kokoa's mouth fell open and she looked comically shocked.

"Enough of this," Akashiya growled. "Ria, remove her rosario so I can speak to my true daughter."

"Gladly my Lord." Ria strode forward and snatched off Moka's rosario.

Plink.

Demonic energy filled Moka transforming her back into her true self. When it was complete the silver haired and red eyed Moka stood tall and proud without any of the apparent fear or nervousness of her counterpart.

She focused all her attention on Tsukune, ignoring all others including her father and Ria. "You should not have come here Tsukune. You should have come back to me so that we could resolve this. If you had just been reasonable none of this would have ever happened."

"So this is my fault?" Tsukune said disbelieving. "I disagree with you and so you had no choice but to betray me?"

"Had you simply agreed with me as you should have none of what I did would have been necessary."

"It _wasn't _necessary Moka! Why do you not see that? What you did with Gin was a betrayal! Nothing else but."

"I did not want to do that Tsukune," Inner Moka told him firmly. "Up until the very last moment my other self expected you to yield. When you refused we were left with no option but to carry out our threat and show you your place."

"Was that all it was Moka? You showing me my place?" He asked harshly. "After all our time together I thought you were finally through trying to teach me that. We were married and I loved you, I guess I thought my place with you was higher than servant."

"Naturally you are more than a servant to me! I love you more than any other man, more than the world, more than life itself!"

"But not enough to actually try and compromise with me, huh? You say you love me but not enough to bend even a little bit."

"This was about our children! It was much too important for me to give into you foolish wants!"

"Wanting my own flesh and blood to know my family is not foolish!"

Moka closed her eyes in frustration. "Why will you not understand that you are a vampire now? Our children will be vampires. Only harm could come from letting them be raised among humans. You should have accepted my judgment."

"You still don't get it!" He growled. "We were married; we were supposed to decide things together. That's what a marriage is about, _compromise! _You talk to your husband. You don't get to just order me about and expect me to obey you! You say I wasn't your servant but isn't that how you were treating me? I wanted to work things out but you wouldn't. It was always your way or else. I was willing to compromise Moka! If you would have given a little maybe we could have found some kind of solution, but you never gave me anything."

All around them were excited whispers and titters. That a member of the ruling clan would _want_ to expose his children to human influence was shocking. That he could speak of it so openly and without shame! Marvelous! Tsukune was entertaining them now even better than he had beating up the jester.

Moka looked around them in irritation. "Tsukune stop this foolishness. You have made your point. Come home with me now and I will forgive you for causing me so much embarrassment."

Tsukune shook his head. "_You _are going to forgive _me_. Moka are you really that self-absorbed? Do you think you're the only one with pride? You made a threat and carried it out. Now it's my turn. I told you what I would do if you slept with Gin. You did, so now I am ending things between us."

"Don't be ridiculous Tsukune! I won't allow it!"

"What makes you think it's your choice anymore?" Tsukune demanded.

"You can divorce me I suppose, but you cannot renounce me. We are mates and we love each other."

"We were."

"We **are**! Stop using the past tense. Perhaps I did make a mistake. However you cannot simply end things between us. I will not allow it."

Ria laughed and clapped her hands playfully. "Oh me, oh my defiant to the very end. You are, if nothing else, entertaining my sweet sister."

Moka sent her sister a furious glare. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you involved in all this somehow. How did you turn Tsukune against me?"

"Me?" Ria placed both hands over her heart and gave Moka a hurt expression. "While I would simply love to take the credit for this you are the one who drove him away. The poor boy called me asking for my help in getting free of you. He called me." The look of hurt on Moka's face gave Ria the greatest satisfaction.

"Is this true?" Moka turned a furious eye to Tsukune.

If she expected him to wilt facing her anger she was disappointed. His red eyes locked onto hers without flinching.

"Yes it is," he said in a strong clear voice. "After what you did I was too ashamed to turn to my family or friends so I asked her for help."

"How could you be so stupid?" Moka demanded. "You know what Ria is!"

Tsukune nodded. "I know what she is, but she helped me all the same. She didn't need to convince me Moka. As soon as I walked out of our apartment everything was over."

"Nothing is over," Moka told him.

"That is for me to decide," Akashiya said as he stood up. Reaching into a pocket he took out a sapphire as large as his thumb.

He tossed it down to Moka.

Caught off guard she still snatched it out of the air. As soon as she caught it the sapphire began to give off a subtle glow.

Moka guessed what the gem was and let it fall from her fingers. "No," she whispered.

It hit the floor and bounced with a slight clatter before coming to a stop. The crowd's buzz rose noticeably.

Seeing the reaction of both Moka and the other vampires Tsukune realized something had just happened but he had no idea what. He turned to Ria. "What was that just now?"

"A magical item created by the Djin called a birthing stone." Ria's smile was gleeful. "That little light just now means Moka is with child."

Tsukune looked at her and saw shock, horror, and disbelief.

"Tsukune… I…"

"Congratulations Moka," he said. "You finally got what you wanted."

"NO!" She howled. "Tsukune you have to believe me I NEVER wanted to have a child with anyone but you! I LOVE you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Tsukune said wearily.

"There, there darling it will be all right I promise." Ria placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will be there for you."

Moka placed both hands over her stomach and looked lost. "This is a lie! There is no way I could be pregnant!"

"Oh? Did you not take any biology courses back at that school of yours?" Ria asked in an understanding tone. "I will give you a quick lesson. When male sperm come in contact with a female egg impregnation can occur. This often results from unprotected sex."

Moka sent her a hateful glare. "We both know there's no way Gin could have gotten me pregnant. You must have had something to do with this."

"Oh me, oh my it's always my fault somehow isn't it?" Ria shook her head. "Don't blame me sister dear. There are spells, aphrodisiacs, potions to make pregnancy more likely. Who knows? Perhaps your pet dog just had some really strong swimmers and one got through. It can happen you know."

"No, it had to be you somehow." Moka declared. "There is no way this could have happened to me."

"Moka," Lord Akashiya spoke drawing the attention of everyone there. "Is there _any _chance this child belongs to your mate?" There was just the tiniest hint of pleading in his voice.

She cast her face down in shame. "No, Tsukune and I hadn't had sex in a couple of months. It couldn't be his."

"So it's true then, the child growing in your womb is a werewolf's bastard." Akashiya's voice was iron.

Moka looked back up at her father. "Father I swear I did not mean to get pregnant."

"Did not mean to?" Akashiya asked mockingly. "Is that not what you told your mate? Did you not deliberately have continuous sex with this Gin? Did you take any special precautions to ensure you would not become pregnant?"

Facing her father Moka's usual certainly and calm demeanor began to crack. She knew that in his eyes she was still just a willful child. Swallowing she tried to answer while holding on to her sense of certainty. "I did not feel any precautions were necessary. I did not truly expect to become pregnant no matter how many times we had sex."

"Then why did you tell your mate that was your intention?"

"I was bluffing," she confessed. She could feel the audience stirring, delighting in this admission of weakness. In their eyes a vampire should never need to bluff. None of them could understand. "I wanted Tsukune to agree to my conditions about raising our children. When he refused I decided this was the only way to compel him to obedience."

"Obedience?" Tsukune asked coldly.

Moka flinched. "Tsukune I never wanted it to happen! You have to believe me when I tell you my other self thought for sure you would stop it."

"You relied on someone else to choose your course of action?" Akashiya noted critically. "That is not what a vampire does Moka! Were you truly so weak willed?"

"It… it was the only way I could think of to get Tsukune to agree."

"So it was done of your own free will then?" Akashiya clarified. "You were not compelled. You were not tricked. You were not physically forced. You had sex with this lower creature and became pregnant by him."

"Father I never meant…"

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU MEANT!" He screamed silencing the entire chamber.

Moka froze. It had been a very long time since her father had been this angry with her.

"I think you have lived too long in the human world. Vampires care nothing about intentions or circumstances; it is the act that counts! You had a mate of whom I had given my full approval; he was the one who should have given you children. Instead you rejected him and allowed a werewolf to plant his seed inside of you! You are a disgrace!"

Moka could see where this was going and she was terrified. "Father please!" She fell to both knees and clasped her hands together. "I did not mean to get pregnant with Gin! I swear it!"

"What you meant is of no importance, only what you did." His anger died down for just a moment and he looked at her with mournful eyes. "I truly loved you Moka. Of all my children you were the one who shined the brightest in my eyes."

Ria silently bit down at those words. _Even now his love is for her._

"I had always hoped that despite your childish ways that one day you would make me proud. Instead you bring me such shame." He shook his head sadly. "Not even for you child will I sacrifice my honor or the honor of my clan."

"Father…"

"I cast you out," he said. His words were harsh unbending. To Moka they sounded a like heavy door slamming down into place. "You are no longer my daughter. You are no longer my blood. You are no longer any part of my clan. Leave this place and never return."

"No father please don't do this! Don't throw me away!"

"I am no longer your father Moka Bloodriver. Guards! Remover her! Take her from this realm and return her to the human world. Do not return here ever again Moka or it will be your life."

Four guards descended on her and began to lead her away. She could have overpowered them easily but that would have only brought her father's wrath down upon her. As she was being led away she turned and reached out a hand. "Tsukune! Please come with me! I love you! I love you! Please don't abandon me too!"

Tsukune closed his eyes and deliberately ignored her pleas. As she departed the throne room she saw Ria place a hand on his arm and smile.


	20. Choose

Akashiya watched as Moka was escorted away. He listened to her desperate pleas and heard the pain and anguish in her voice. He loved his daughter dearly, just as he had always loved her mother. He took no satisfaction in this. Her actions had simply left him no choice.

"The celebration is ended," he called out. "All of you may depart now. Except you and your party Baron Teppes, we still have business."

"Of course," the baron said a touch stiffly.

The other guests nodded or bowed in Lord Akashiya's direction and began to slowly flow towards the door. This was not how these events normally ended. Usually at some point the guests would tire of the event and begin to depart. Over a few days they would make their farewells until at last all of them were gone. The host did not tell them to go; that was considered rude.

Rude or not though no one could possibly deny they'd been entertained.

As the guests departed Akashiya descended the thirteen steps to stand with what now remained of his clan. Kokoa was looking absolutely murderous and glaring at Tsukune. Kahlua appeared saddened, but mercifully without tears. Tsukune for his part did not appear happy either. His countenance was of a man who'd survived a long ordeal. There was perhaps relief but no sign of joy or satisfaction.

The only one with a smile at the moment was Ria.

Akashiya knew her feelings towards Moka and so could hardly be surprised by her reaction.

"All of you come with me," Akashiya told them. "We have an important matter to discuss."

XXX

Lord Akashiya brought them to his private chambers. He could see all four of them were in very different moods. Kokoa was still angry. Kahlua was mildly curious. Tsukune was clearly nervous. Ria meanwhile was bordering on the ecstatic.

"That was unpleasant," Akashiya said with commendable understatement. "Though she was childish at times I truly never imagined Moka could do anything so foolish."

"Oh me, oh my she just never believed anything could happen to her. Poor dear, I simply must remember to do something for her." A wicked grin spread over Ria's face. "How about I throw her a baby shower? I'll buy her some diapers or maybe some shredded newspaper."

"Do you have to be so cruel to her even now?" Tsukune demanded.

One of Ria's eyebrows quirked up. "There is no need to direct your anger towards me Tsukune. This is what you wanted isn't it? Are you upset because of the result or because it was not as painless as you had hoped?"

Tsukune's lips twisted as though tasting something sour. "She was my wife and I loved her. I never wanted to hurt her."

"Hurting her was inevitable brother dear. That is why I asked you from the very start if you were ready to do whatever you had to. I promised that you would be free of Moka, never that it would be bloodless."

"So you two planned all this?" Kokoa demanded. "I should have known neesan was tricked into this somehow."

"Yes Kokoa she was tricked." Ria agreed pleasantly. "I set up a trip wire that caused her to fall on top of her pet dog where his penis accidentally penetrated her vagina."

"There is no way by amazing neesan would do something that low!" Kokoa declared.

"Except that she did." Ria answered. "Just accept it."

"Kokoa," Lord Akashiya spoke. "You heard Moka admit her actions. Whatever she intended she became pregnant with a lower creature's brood. She was guilty. She is no longer your sister and not worth your concern."

Kokoa's cheeks blushed and she lowered her eyes. "Yes father," she mumbled.

"I did not bring you here to speak of Moka." Akashiya turned his full focus on Tsukune. "I will admit that when you were first brought before me I did not think much of you my son. You won my respect and earned your place in this family. I do not wish to lose you."

"With respect Lord Akashiya," Tsukune said politely. "Even though I am no longer a part of your family I would like to still be close."

"Who told you that you are no longer a member of this family?" Akashiya asked sharply.

"But…" Tsukune said clearly startled. "You just disowned Moka."

"Yes, and unfortunately unless I agree to your renouncing her you will have to share her disgrace."

"I don't understand. If Moka is not a part of the family anymore why am I?"

"It seems my former daughter was lax in explaining the laws and customs of our people to you. A mating is very different from a marriage Tsukune. It is a union not only of two individuals but of two clans as well. Even if your mate has fallen into disgrace that does not absolve you of your obligation to this clan. Even if I have disowned Moka you cannot renounce her unless I agree to it."

"So what does that mean? I'm still Moka's mate? You just disowned her!"

"I am not concerned with your duty to her any more Tsukune. However when I agreed to your mating with Moka I accepted you as a son and a member of this family. You took a responsibility not only to your new mate but to your new clan as well. You are very important to me Tsukune and I will not allow you to join some other family. I mean to keep you close to me."

Tsukune was silent for a moment.

"Is this where you offer me another one of your daughters?" He asked quietly.

"Did Moka explain to you how the obligation works?"

"No, Ria told me."

Akashiya nodded. "I have no intention of letting you join another family my son. I will not allow you to sever your connection to me or my clan. However I do not wish fort you to share in Moka's disgrace. If you will agree to mate one of my other daughters I will consider your union with Moka ended."

"Even though I don't love any of them?"

"You loved Moka brother dear," Ria said. "How well did that turn out?"

Tsukune sent her a harsh look. "If Moka could do that to me when I know she loved me what could I expect from someone who doesn't?"

"Love may come in time Tsukune," Akashiya said. "However it is not necessary. A mating is about companionship, support, and children. Not love."

"Forgive me if I don't find that very appealing Lord Akashiya."

"Oh me, oh my you make it sound so awful brother dear." Ria said. "We vampires are creatures of passion after all. You already know how very loving I can be."

"I know you," Tsukune said simply and left it at that.

"If you do not wish to live with your new mate you will not be forced to," Akashiya assured him. "Eventually I would expect you to have children but there is no rush. You can take your time. I will however not allow you to be free of Moka until you choose another one of my daughters."

"Vampires really don't believe in divorce lawyers do they?"

Akashiya grinned a bit. "We are not quite that cruel."

Tsukune shook his head. "Is this really all right? Me choosing a replacement for Moka like this? This is supposed to be for life isn't it? I would think it would make more sense to take more time."

"There are only three choices Tsukune," Akashiya said glancing at Ria. "While you know some more _intimately _than others you do know all three of my daughters well enough to be able to choose."

"So I really have to choose then?"

"If you wish to be free of Moka, yes." Akashiya told him. "You may delay the actual ceremony for a time, but you must make a commitment to mate one of them."

Tsukune looked at the three of them.

"Don't even think about it," Kokoa growled. "I'd murder you in your sleep."

_She would to, _Tsukune thought.

Kahlua smiled at him and spoke in her lilting sing song voice. "I always thought you were nice Tsukune-kun. I think it would be fun to be your mate."

Tsukune smiled back. Of the three girls Kahlua was the one he knew the least about. She could be childlike and innocent at times yet she was an assassin and Moka had been a bit wary of her.

"Is it really so hard to choose brother dear?" Ria approached him. "You know I could please you my darling. I can do things for you that Moka would never even heard of. Every night I could give you pleasures undreamt of. Put your faith in me Tsukune and I will show you the path to greatness. I can make you a monster to be feared by all others." She placed a hand on his arm.

"I believe that Ria, but what if I don't want to be a monster?" He pulled his arm free and took a step back from her.

Grinning playfully she shook her head. "You are still thinking like a human Tsukune. You must accept that you are not one anymore. The sooner you do the better off you will be."

"Why exactly?" He asked. "Yes I am a vampire now, and I know about the different moral code vampires live by. I still believe in the things I was taught as a boy though. For instance if I chose you would you be faithful to me?"

"No," Ria answered. "But I would not expect it of you either. I would be discreet however and not rub it in your face. And of course I would be available to you any time you wanted."

"How generous of you," Tsukune muttered. That did fit in with a vampire's view on sex.

"I will be faithful if you want Tsukune." A melodic voice said.

Tsukune looked at Kahlua in surprise. "You would?"

Kahlua nodded. "I have been with others and liked it, but if you wanted Tsukune I would be faithful to just you. You are sweet and nice and not at all like others I've met. I really like those things about you Tsukune-kun."

"What about the different moral code vampires follow?" Tsukune asked.

"What about it?" Kahlua answered blankly.

Tsukune looked at her blankly for a second. "Uh, I mean don't you see sex as just something to enjoy?"

"Yes, I sure do!" Kahlua sang out nodding her head up and down vigorously.

"Then why would you be faithful to one person?"

"Oh, because it would make you happy of course! If you were my mate I would want you to be happy. I don't like it when you're sad Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune smiled at her.

"Kahlua would you be okay with our children being raised among humans and knowing my family?"

"Sure," she said brightly. "But I'd kill anyone who hurt them."

"Uh, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Tsukune took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my mate Kahlua?"

"Sure."

"WHAT?" Ria screamed. "Tsukune what the hell are you saying? You barely know her how could you choose her over me?"

Tsukune turned to face down her fury with an icy calm. "Ria it's _because_ I know you that I would choose Kahlua. I admit I don't know her nearly as well as I do you, but at least she seems kind. Maybe it will be a disaster but at least I think there's a chance we might love each other and be happy."

"I can make you happy Tsukune."

"No you can't," he said. "I _know_ you Ria. I know the sex with you would be amazing, but I want more than that from a partner. Your heart is black and cold and filled with hate. Everything you sink your claws into you twist and tear and eventually rip apart. I saw what you did to Moka and you've already told me that you want to change me to suit you. Moka wanted to bend me to her will too. I don't doubt you'd be better at it, but I don't want to be changed! There's no room in your heart for real love or trust. Maybe you love your father, but no one else. You could _never_ make me happy Ria."

"How can you say that to me when I helped you with Moka?"

"You didn't help me for my sake; you did it for your own reasons. We both know how much you wanted to destroy Moka. Don't pretend you did it for me."

"Tsukune I care about you and want you to be my mate. You are the only man I have ever seriously considered."

Tsukune nodded. "You want me, but not because you love me or want to be with me. You just want to turn me into a monster everyone will fear right? Does it even matter to you that I don't want that? That's not love Ria. Like everyone else you just want to use me to your own ends. Why would I be with someone like you?"

"You dare?" She hissed. "First you pick Moka over me and now this empty headed doll? I offer myself to you and you _dare_ to reject me?"

"It sure looks that way doesn't it?"

SLAP!

Tsukune staggered back the side of his face stinging.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Ria screamed. "Do you think I hated Moka? That will be as NOTHING compared to what I feel for you! You disgrace me in front of my Lord Father and you think I will tamely accept that? I will make your life a misery Tsukune! I will make you suffer and when I am done I **will** destroy you!"

Tsukune put a hand to his cheek. "Well hearing that certainly makes me want you."

Ria lifted her hand to strike him again.

"Ria!" Lord Akashiya said sharply. "Enough! My son has chosen, and you will accept his choice."

"Yes Lord Akashiya," Ria said lowering her arm.

"Well then," Akashiya said. "The matter is now settled."

Tsukune needed only to see the raw fury still on Ria's face to know that was anything but true.


	21. A last dance

"Well then," Akashiya said. "The matter is now settled."

Tsukune needed only to see the raw fury still on Ria's face to know that was anything but true.

"Let us leave the two of them to get better acquainted."

"Is it okay if Tsukune and I have sex daddy?" Kahlua asked.

"Of course," Issa answered and glanced towards his son. "My bed is very comfortable please feel free to enjoy yourselves."

Tsukune began to make choking sounds.

Ria sent him a last scornful glance but did not say a word as she and Kokoa were exited out of her father's quarters.

So Tsukune found himself alone with Kahlua.

"So Tsukune," Kahlua asked. "Wanna do it?"

XXX

The Grand Hall was now empty save for the baron and the members of his party.

Baron Teppes was slowly pacing before the dais. Back and forth, back and forth he shuffled along, quietly brooding. The others were wise enough to keep a safe distance from him. At times like these the last thing the baron wanted was company.

When they heard faint steps approach they all turned their eyes to the main entrance.

The baron stopped his pacing and looked as well.

At last they appeared, crossing the threshold from darkness into light. There was Dmitri and, striding beside him, was a radiant beauty that was the Baron's most coveted possession.

Helena.

Lithe, tall and graceful, golden curls spilled past her shoulders and down the small of her bare back with glowing, flawless skin as pale as marble. Her gown was simple in its design meant to enhance the natural beauty of it wearer than it was meant to distract from it. Hugging a modest bust, the filmy midnight black fabric contoured around her front to taper lightly over hips that moved and flexed with each dainty step she took. A scarlet slip peeked from under a skirt that flashed her smooth creamy thighs that were exposed high yet concealed from the back, giving the image of a long train of fabric that followed her. Around her necks was a dark leather collar with a gold buckle. Etched into it was the image of a dragon swallowing the moon; the symbol of House Teppes.

Her sapphire eyes glanced about the empty hall with obvious confusion and disappointment. Teppes could understand that. She was his greatest treasure and he rarely allowed her leave his castle. She had pleaded with him to be allowed to attend but he'd refused. He did not want other men looking at her. When Dmitri had brought her she must have expected a grand scene with music playing and couples dancing. Instead she arrived to find nothing at all.

Those eyes finally settled on him and he saw her smile. Just the sight of that made his heart ache. Of all his servants she alone did not fear him. Baron Teppes had never once lifted a hand to her in anger. She was a slave, but he truly loved her. Somehow she'd kept her gentle elven nature despite her surroundings. In Castle Teppes she was the only light that was ever allowed to penetrate the gloom there. He had indulged her in all sorts of ways. She ate only the best foods and he was always showering her with gifts. She had no tasks to perform and was actually given servants of her own to see to her every need. He had even allowed her to have a flower garden in his courtyard! It pleased him to make her happy. The only thing he ever refused her was permission to leave his estates. She was his own special joy.

Issa had met her only once. It was at a party the baron had thrown more than seventy years ago. The baron had meant to keep Helena secluded, but as vampire celebrations would do it dragged on for many weeks with Helena begging him each night to allow him to attend. He always indulged her and did not like to see her unhappy so he had finally given in.

Oh how they had stared at her! Vampires had an eye for beauty and could see that she was truly lovely. A single perfect rose in a field of flowers. Issa's face had been consumed with lust and avarice. His mate Akasha saw it and was not pleased. For a short while Teppes had been happy about that. It was pleasant to know he possessed something the Hades Lord wanted. That pleasure was always tainted by concern though. Issa made it all too clear that he wanted Helena for his own.

Helena hurried to join him. Where the others kept their distance she was unafraid. She was the only one who did not fear him.

"Master? Where have they all gone? I want to dance."

She looked at him with such innocence and trust. He could not help but smile at her.

"Ah, my dear," the baron took her soft hands into his. "I fear the celebration has ended and there is no more dancing." Lifting her hands to his lips he placed gentle kisses upon them. "I am sorry my dear I am so very sorry."

"Master? Please don't be sad." Helena blinked her eyes confused. "I am disappointed but there will be other dances, you will let me go to them won't you? I want to dance with you."

"If that is your wish then let us dance my darling."

"Master?" Now she was really confused. "There is no music."

Smiling Baron Teppes placed one hand on her hip and held out her right hand in his left. "No there is no music but while there is still time let us dance together."

"I do not understand."

"I will explain but first let us dance." He began to lead and she followed willingly enough.

Helena laughed. "As you wish my master."

Dmitri and the others watched as Teppes and Helena danced about the empty floor in silence.

XXX

"What?" Tsukune took a step back. "Just like that?"

Kahlua eyed him curiously. "Well of course silly, isn't that what you want?"

"No!"

"No?" Kahlua repeated with a disappointed look. "So you don't find me attractive Tsukune-kun?"

"Well sure, it's just, well I…"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this going way too fast?" Tsukune asked her. "I mean I was just married to your sister and we don't really know each other that well."

Smiling she took a step closer. "Wouldn't this be a good way to get to know each other? We could do it and then be all snuggly."

"How about we try talking first?"

"You want to talk? Usually boys always want to get straight to the good part."

"This isn't about that though. If we're really going to get married don't you want to know about me?"

"I already know about you," Kahlua assured him. "Moka told me about how brave you are and how kind. She told me how you were the one who made her feel safe and let her find peace."

Hearing that did not make Tsukune feel better. "If I was so wonderful then why did she do that to me?" Tsukune asked bitterly.

"Who knows? That is something you would have to ask my sister. I don't think you did anything to deserve it and it was clear my sister still loves you." Kahlua reached out to take his hand but he pulled away. She looked unhappy "Do you not like me Tsukune-kun?"

"It's not that," Tsukune assured her. "It's that I don't know you."

"Are you afraid I'll do the same thing?" Kahlua shook her head vehemently. "I said I'd be faithful to you Tsukune and I meant it."

"Ah, about that, when I brought it up I was trying to make a point to Ria." Tsukune gave an embarrassed laugh. "I wasn't really expecting her to agree to be faithful to me."

"I can understand why. My sister's a whore."

Tsukune stared at her.

"Well technically she doesn't charge money," Kahlua corrected. "So I guess she's not a whore she just has lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of sex."

"Er, right."

"I've had sex too and I like it, but if it makes you happy I don't mind only having it with you Tsukune-kun."

"Well you see that's the thing," Tsukune said uncomfortably. "I wasn't seriously asking Ria to be faithful to me I was just making a point. You see, well, I've sort of already promised to have a relationship with at least one other girl."

"Oh," Kahlua said. "So you already had a lover. Did Moka know you were cheating on her?"

"What? No!"

"Well maybe she found out and that's why she screwed Gin."

"Wait! You're misunderstanding! I only slept with Kurumu after Moka cheated on me."

"Oh! I see. So as soon as you left you got some revenge sex."

"It wasn't like that," Tsukune muttered.

"What was it like?"

"Well it was, well, comforting. It was done out of love and caring not for revenge."

"I see," Kahlua eyed him intently. "You mentioned the name Kurumu. She's the succubus from Youkai right? The one who was always shoving your face in her breasts? Moka mentioned that. A LOT."

"Well… yes. I needed someone and she was there for me. She loves me and I love her too."

"So you want to be able to see her even after we become mates?"

"Uh, well, yes?"

"Okey dokey," Kahlua said brightly. "I don't mind a bit."

"Really?"

Kahlua giggled and moved close to him. This time he did not move away. "Why are you so surprised Tsukune–kun? I want you to be happy. If being with this Kurumu girl makes you happy then I am glad! You can have others Tsukune."

Surprising him she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Just please let me make you happy too."

Tsukune felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Okay," he whispered.

He leaned in and returned her kiss.

XXX

Teppes enjoyed the bizarre dance with Helena. He danced with her often, though this was the first time without music to accompany them.

"Master is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that Helena?"

"Usually you are happy when we dance. Now you seem sad. Is it because there is no one else here?"

"No my dear that has nothing to do with it."

"I was very excited when Dmitri came to fetch me. I wanted so much to see all the beautiful couples moving to the lovely music. Whenever you go you always leave me behind master."

"That is because you are too precious to me." Teppes said.

"I hate when we are separated master."

From anyone else that would have been a lie.

"I know." Teppes answered quietly. "You have always been my greatest joy Helena."

A loud clapping brought their mimed dance to a halt. From a side entrance Lord Akashiya emerged with Ria trailing at his heel. Kokoa had begged off and gone to her room. "My dear baron, had I known you wanted a last dance with her I should have kept the musicians here for you." Issa strode forward, his eyes looking Helena over hungrily.

"That is quite all right Lord Akashiya. This was enough for me."

"Master? What is going on? What does he mean last dance?" Helena asked.

"Oh me oh my you haven't told her yet?" Ria said with a laugh. "You really should you know."

"Master?" Helena looked to Teppes lost.

"I am sorry my dear, but you are no longer mine." Reaching out with his gnarled hands he unhooked the buckle and removed the collar about Helena's neck. Symbolizing that she was no longer his slave. "You belong to Lord Akashiya now."

Helena stood there stunned.

She then fell to her knees to clutch at him. "No master! I don't want to belong to anyone else! Don't throw me away master! What have I done?"

"You have done nothing my dear. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved any of my mates."

"But less than you love your pride," Issa noted. He turned to Helena. "You were the stakes of a bet and Teppes lost. You are mine now."

"No," Helena declared. "Master would never do that! I am his treasure he would never risk losing me!"

"Except that he did," Issa said with relish. Grabbing her by her upper arm he yanked her to her feet and began to drag her along. "I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on your lovely face. Let's go and find a bed."

"No!" Helena fought as hard as she could to break free, but against a vampire's strength her efforts were useless. "Master I only want to be with you! Please!"

"You belong to Issa now," Teppes told her deliberately looking away.

"There's no need to be so scared," Issa told her. "Trust me; you'll enjoy being a part of my harem."

She howled and dug in her feet but was still dragged along. She was a slave and her body belonged to someone else.

XXX

Ria remained behind with Baron Teppes as Helena was led away.

"It has been quite a while since I've seen my lord father so enthusiastic. Not since Ageha first came here to offer herself to him. I doubt he'll let her get any rest for at least the next three days."

Teppes sent her a murderous glare. She simply grinned back playfully.

"This is not the end of things Ria, I promise you that."

"Oh me oh my we can play any time, but be careful not to bet more than you are ready to lose."

"I will keep that in mind." He offered her a slight bow. "Good night Ria."

She returned the gesture. "Good night Baron Teppes."


	22. Someday

**Author's Note: **This chapter brings the story to an end. Now I realize this is not a proper completion. But the fact is I simply don't have time to update all my incomplete fanfiction. So I have decided to at least give some of them epilogues that do wrap things up and let the readers know how it all ended. Even if it's not perfect it seems a better option than just leaving things incomplete.

XXX

**17 Years Later…**

It was summer break at Youkai Academy. Across the front of the main building was a vast banner that read.

**Welcome parents and future students!**

It had been more than twenty years since he had last walked these grounds. In a lot of ways it felt like just a few weeks ago. He stopped and closed his eyes. He breathed in that old familiar scent of salt air mixed with damp earth and decay and could feel the years slip away. He remembered that scared, naïve boy and almost expected to suddenly be attacked by a small harem of beautiful girls who wanted to bite, smother, kidnap, and molest him.

It was a marvelous illusion.

Those had been wonderful days. At the time he had been harried and scared for his life, but he had been happy too. Back then he really had believed in true love and thought it could solve every problem. How had he ever been that innocent?

"Yahoo! Daddy this place is amazing. I can't wait to come here and make friends and have all the boys worship me."

"And who knows? Perhaps you will even open a book while you are here. They do have those in America don't they?"

"You're just jealous 'cause all the boys are going to love me, not you."

"And who would want to be bothered with a mindless pack of boys?"

Aono Tsukune opened his eyes. His short reminiscing ended. Standing before him, glaring at one another, were two of his beloved children. To his right was an aqua haired girl with large breasts wearing a red jacket, strapless top, and short skirt. Her eyes were the same color as his own. She was an absolute beauty with an innocent and carefree demeanor. Nearly every male, adult or teen, was casting an eye in her direction. Her name was Aono Kumiko and she was the oldest of the seven children he'd had with Kurumu.

To his left was a slim and athletic looking girl with platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and clear blue eyes. She was in a tight fitting black gown that ran from her neck down to her ankles. On her right ear she wore a Rosario that suppressed her demonic aura. Her name was Aono Kurenai, and she was his only daughter from his union with Kahlua.

One was a succubus with exceptional strength and charming ability, the other a pure blooded vampire from one of the most ancient and elite clans.

"You girls are cousins and you'll both be attending this place at the start of the New Year." Tsukune reminded them. "Youkai Academy can be dangerous, I want you both to look out for each other."

Tsukune could see immediately neither girl liked the thought of that. Kumiko crossed her arms and pouted, while Kurenai stiffened ever so slightly. Both girls acknowledged him though.

"Yes, daddy."

"As you wish father."

Sighing he started walking towards the main building. "Come on, let me show you around. I want to see how much has changed."

Kumiko immediately grabbed onto his right arm and snuggled close to him as they walked.

Kurenai sent her cousin a look of annoyance, but made no effort to do the same. She was satisfied to simply walk at her father's side.

Tsukune himself was dressed in a tailor made grey business suit. On one wrist he wore a Rosario and on the other a gold Rolex watch. As COO of Fairy Tale it was his normal attire when he was out.

After taking Kahlua as his mate Issa had insisted that he take a position in the family business. Tsukune had been hesitant at first, but had finally given in. The wealth and lifestyle of a top corporate executive was almost obscene. He earned millions, and had an expense account and free use of all the company properties. Private jets, yachts, helicopters, tropical resorts, and private residences were his to use whenever he pleased, at no charge. And every year he received stock in the company; he was worth well over fifty million dollars.

Even more important than the wealth was the power he had acquired.

Working in Fairy Tale had also meant working for Ria. He had quickly realized that if he didn't want to be Ria's pet he would have to play the same sort of games she did. Tsukune had begun to recruit people who had similar beliefs to his and started projects that would either further his goals of coexistence between humans and monsters, or interfere with one of Ria's schemes. Issa had been delighted.

"Conflict is the only path to strength my son," Issa had told him. "I look forward to your battles with her. I expect both of you will grow from them."

Over the years he had learned how to play the game very well; Ria and Issa both being excellent teachers. Tsukune had done some terrible things. He'd had innocent people killed and allowed some of his supporters to be sacrificed for the sake of a greater good. To make progress within Fairy Tale and the family Tsukune had been forced to give up much of his idealism. When he had the occasional nightmare or his conscience would stir he would remind himself that the ends justified the means. Thanks to him Witches Knoll was a shelter for witches and warlocks from all over the world. Fairy Tale was a world leader in providing geo thermal and solar energy. He had gotten the company to invest billions in agriculture and infrastructure in many third world countries. He had provided necessary funds to build dozens of new 'hidden worlds' where monsters could live in peace. His voice was a powerful one inside the vampire community arguing for harmony and maintenance of the current status quo. Where others, like Baron Teppes, pushed for confrontation.

His wealth, reputation, and power had allowed him to do much good.

If the price was occasionally letting Ria have her victories as well… it could not be helped. If he tried to save everyone he would save no one. The mere fact he had grown strong enough to actually be a worthy opponent said quite a lot. To believe he could always stop her was foolish.

"I will not need any help."

Tsukune turned his head in Kurenai's direction. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She waved about at some of the students that were passing by. They were all in human disguise, but she was quite gifted at sensing a monster's innate strength. "If these are the sort of monsters who will be my classmates then I have nothing at all to fear. I could destroy them easily."

Tsukune frowned at her. He loved Kurenai dearly, as he did all his children, but she was very much a product of her upbringing. "What do I always say is a vampire's greatest weakness?"

"Pride," she answered mechanically.

Tsukune nodded. "Being immortal is not the same as being invincible. Even a vampire can be hurt or defeated. Believe me, I know."

"Aunt Ria says…"

"I don't want to hear what Aunt Ria says."

"Yes father."

His daughter's response was proper in every sense, but he knew that she didn't agree with him. She loved him and would obey him, but as she grew into adulthood they began to argue more and more about things.

Tsukune blamed himself for that.

Shortly after he had become Kahlua's mate he'd discovered Kurumu was pregnant. After discussing the matter with Issa and Kahlua, he had asked Kurumu to marry him once his divorce from his first wife was finalized. Vampires cared nothing at all for human rituals, to them only the blood rites mattered. So he had taken Kahlua as a mate and Kurumu as a wife, giving them each his name. Kumiko was born about two months ahead of Kurenai. Things with his first wife / mate had been destroyed due to the question of children. He had been more than happy to have two children with two partners who both wanted more.

At least at first.

At the very beginning Tsukune had tried to spend an equal amount of time with each. That had seemed the only right thing to do.

He loved them both. He did, he truly did.

But work took more and more of his time. The battles with Ria wore him down. The difficult decisions, the sacrifices, the pressures all took a toll on him. When he escaped from work he wanted to come home to a comfortable and _normal_ environment. More and more he found himself wanting to be with Kurumu.

For all of Kurumu's crazy antics and over the top behavior she had always made it absolutely clear that she'd loved him above everything else. She was completely satisfied to be his wife and the mother of their children. She had quit her job as soon as he'd proposed to her and never looked back. And while he couldn't call their home in Las Vegas completely 'normal' (most families didn't keep three copies of the karma sutra as educational material or have a pole in the living room) they at least tried to live like a regular family. (He tried very, very hard not to think about the holidays and family get togethers when Shade and Ageha would come over and try to give his girls 'tips.') When he was with them Tsukune felt like he was just a husband and dad. It became his refuge.

There was also the fact that Kurumu needed him. Whenever he left to go on a business trip or spend time with Kahlua and Kurenai, she would be on the verge of tears. As they had more children he felt the greater need to spend time with them. For obvious reasons he had never told his parents about having two families. Since he was legally married to Kurumu she was the one they knew. His kids with her were their grandchildren. Without even realizing it he wound up spending ninety percent of his free time with Kurumu and their children.

It was not that he did not love Kahlua and their daughter. It was not that Kahlua did not love him, in her own special way. It was just that their love felt… convenient. Kahlua was happy when he was there, but didn't mind when he was away. She kept the same playful, childlike behavior she had always had. Even her time with Kurenai reflected this, there were times she treated their daughter more like a precious doll than an actual child.

Tsukune loved Kurenai every bit as much as his other children. When they were together he played with her and gave her all of his attention. He tried to be a good father. But Issa had insisted that she be brought up in Castle Shuzen in a manner befitting her station. Whenever Tsukune would be in residence at the castle it was guaranteed that Ria would soon be there as well. It was difficult enough for him dealing with her at work, facing her at home as well was usually more than he could bare. Whereas his home with Kurumu felt like a refuge, living in the castle always felt like a prison sentence. So he would cut his time with Kahlua and Kurenai short and either return to work or sneak back to Las Vegas and Kurumu. Tsukune knew that this was unfair to Kurenai, but he always rationalized it away somehow. He could always find an excuse to do what he wanted.

The result was that while his children with Kurumu had grown up in the human world and had a close, loving relationship with him, Kurenai had lived an isolated existence at the castle. She was nowhere near as close to him as his other children. They did love each other, but there was a distance, a formality between them. Kurenai had been brought up mostly by Kahlua, Issa, and dear Aunt Ria. She had been taught to embrace her vampire heritage and to never think of herself as anything less. Tsukune had tried to fight this, but it had been a losing battle.

He had no illusions that his daughter's outlook and personality were what they were because of his choices.

_But would Kumiko and the others have been worse off if I'd spent less time with them?_ He'd only had so much time, and giving to one meant taking from the other. Just as in the business world you could not get everything you wanted. You decided what your priorities were and acted accordingly.

"How about after we explore the campus a bit we get some tomato juice?"

That produced a small grin. Sharing some tomato juice was something the two of them always did. "I would like that father."

"I want a diet cola." Kumiko added.

Kurenai sent her an aggravated look. "How about some hemlock instead?"

Kumiko shook her head. "I don't want to try any weird Japanese drinks."

Tsukune sighed. Why had he expected the two of them to get along? "No hemlock and no fighting you two. Let me take you to my old homeroom."

Walking through the halls were many other parents escorting a future student. Some of the faculty were present to give guided tours and answer various questions. Since many of the parents were alumni they were allowed to wander about if they wished, as Tsukune himself was doing. Now and again he spotted a familiar face and would give a quick wave or exchange a few words. These were casual acquaintances, people he'd shared a class or two with or perhaps fought. (When he'd become a vampire a **lot **of guys had challenged him.) The people he'd been close to weren't here.

He thought of Ruby who was running things at the Witches Knoll and of Yukari who was a professor at Oxford and had written several bestselling erotic romances. Ruby was still unmarried and was the mother of four boys, all of whom had strong monster blood in them as well as dark hair and brown eyes. Her eldest would be attending Youkai in another year. Yukari was living with a former honor student named Andrea. She'd also had two sons, both with strong monster blood, dark hair, and brown eyes. He didn't get to visit them very often, his schedule wouldn't allow it.

Tsukune tried not to think about Mizore.

He also tried to not remember a couple others he had been close to back in the day.

The classrooms looked more or less the same. The chalkboards had been replaced by white boards. The Academy now had a computer lab and wireless internet. The old pay phones he had used to call home had been upgraded to digital versions. When they went into the old newspaper club room not only were there computers at every desk there was a state of the art Free Form Multi Dimension Printer. He shook his head. The current generation would never know what it was like to have ink stains all over your fingertips every single week. It did amuse him to notice that even with all the changes the chairs looked to be exactly like the ones he'd used. The building itself also looked just as gloomy and gothic as he remembered. Back when he'd been a student he'd found it depressing. Now after years of visiting Castle Shuzen, he still found it damn depressing. He was never going to understand monster architectural tastes.

When he finally got done showing his daughters the main building they left to take a look at the dorms and get those drinks he had promised.

"Yahoo! This place looks incredible! The buildings here are so beautiful! And there are so many cute guys too!" She waved at a red headed boy and his father who were going past. They both stumbled and nearly fell.

Kurenai tilted her head slightly. "I see you are easily impressed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This school might be satisfactory and meet by minimum requirements, barely, but I am less than thrilled at the prospect of residing here for three entire years." She directed her attention his way. "Father, must I really come here? I have excellent tutors and reading material at home. Aunt Ria says…"

"If you intend to take your place in Fairy Tale someday you are going to have to learn how to deal with ordinary human beings." Tsukune said. "And not just by treating them as your servants. Even Ria is forced to behave when she is dealing with clients and business partners who don't know the truth. You need to learn how to interact with people without drawing attention to yourself."

Kurenai's lips twisted as if she's bitten into something sour.

"Anyway," he added with an encouraging smile. "It will be a good experience for you to be surrounded by people who are your equals."

"I have no equals here."

There it was again, that vampire pride he had tried so hard to curtail. His daughter was not a cruel person. Unlike her grandfather or her aunt she did not delight in inflicting pain. She did not torture or demean the servants, despite her strength and combat skills Kurenai did not fight or harm others needlessly. In her own light she was a good person; she never lied, she was respectful, she was hardworking, she was devoted to her family and home, and she was honorable.

But like most vampires she was filled with pride. And it was the worst sort of pride. It was so deep rooted she did not even notice it. That being a vampire, and one with her bloodline, made her superior to everyone else was just an obvious truth. It was not something that needed to be stated or explained. So far as she was concerned it was a law of nature. Much like gravity or photosynthesis, vampires were superior because they simply were. Kahlua, Issa, and Ria had enforced this belief and everything about her daily life reflected it. In Castle Shuzen every vampire, even a visitor, was treated like a god by the servants. No mere goblin would ever dare suggest he was a vampire's equal!

She had been brought up in a world where everyone knew their place.

"Eventually you are going to enter human society. The rules and customs are very different from what you are used to as a vampire. Certain behavior will not be viewed as acceptable and will damage your reputation and ability to negotiate and deal with others. If you want to be accepted by human society you will have to adapt to their ways. You can't expect them to change to suit you."

"Why not?"

The sad thing was she wasn't trying to be sarcastic. She meant that question seriously. "Because seven billion humans can do as they please. You need to remember we call it the 'human world' for a reason. Except for Teppes and a few other extremists our people accept the reality that we cannot change that. So you either live in the shadows or act human."

Kurenai paused a moment before giving a curt nod. "I suppose that is true father. Well then I will simply endure my time here."

"You don't need to make it sound like a punishment. I actually had a lot of fun while I attended. I made some good friends here." Tsukune avoided mentioning how some of those friendships had turned out later on.

"If there are other vampires in attendance I will make an effort to befriend them."

"I think you are missing the point." Tsukune told her. "First off it's against the school rules to reveal what sort of monster you are."

"I will be able to tell." Kurenai sounded very certain of herself.

"Second, you can be friends with people who are of a different race. If you just keep an open mind you will discover good things in all sorts of people."

"If you say so father."

Tsukune knew she didn't mean it, she was just giving him a respectful answer.

"I think you're a real dummy." Kumiko said.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed and she gave a slight growl, she was most definitely not used to being insulted. A hand reached up for her Rosario.

Tsukune grabbed her sleeve and yanked her arm back down.

Completely oblivious Kumiko continued. "The human world is the best. They have shoe stores, malls, sports cars, ice cream, lots and lots of cute boys, phones, chorus girls, all you can eat buffets, and black jack. What is there not to love?"

Tsukune frowned. "Did your grandmother and grand aunt take you to the Bellagio again?"

"No, The Palms." Kumiko smiled impishly. "Anyway, my point is the human world is just filled with all this great stuff. What could be wrong with it?"

"The fact it is also filled with humans."

"So? Humans are great."

"I am not surprised someone like you would think so."

Kumiko's head snapped about and the two girls were openly glaring at one another. "What does that mean?"

"It means I would not expect someone of your sort to understand anything so basic as civilized behavior."

"My sort?! I am a succubus, and an awesome one at that! I rule over my school like a goddess. When I show up the boys all stop to stare. I can destroy a happy couple with just a wink. Whenever I am out on the Vegas Strip I get men coming up to proposition me."

"You do?" Tsukune gasped.

"Oh its okay daddy, I always just tell them I work for an agency and give them grand aunty Shade's business card."

Tsukune pinched the top of his nose. He was going to have to have yet another talk with Shade.

"I know you are a succubus, and a strong one at that. How could you not be given the blood in your veins? I freely acknowledge you are superior to a human. In much the same way a pig is superior to a rat."

"Hey!"

"But you are still my inferior. Be grateful I am even willing to acknowledge you as a relation." Kurenai made it sound like a huge concession.

"Oh yeah? What's so wonderful about being a vampire? You live in some ruined castle out in the middle of nowhere pretending to be kings and queens of the world while you sip from transfusion packs and kick your slaves. Yeah, that's a great life."

"It is a civilized life you ignorant slut."

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Enough."

Tsukune did not yell, but that single word was enough to silence his two daughters.

His silent anger was boiling just beneath the surface. "You are both my children and I expect you to get along, not just now but when you are attending school here. You are family, whether you like it or not and you _will _watch out for one another. Is that clear?"

Kumiko wasn't used to seeing him genuinely angry. She slumped her shoulders and bobbed her head up and down. "Yes daddy."

Kurenai lowered her eyes just slightly. "As you say father."

"Good, now let's get those drinks and find a bench to relax on."

XXX

When he had been a student there had been a vending machine on a quiet walkway near the dorms. There had been park benches there too. Tsukune could remember many pleasant afternoons sitting on one of those benches, with a certain someone, drinking and relaxing. When he and his girls came around a corner he was relieved to see the area hadn't changed.

Then he saw two people standing there talking over some drinks.

They turned to look at the newcomers.

His eyes met hers instantly. They were the same big emerald eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago. Her pink hair was longer than it used to be and she was in a pale yellow sundress he had never seen before, but other than that she looked exactly the same as she had the last time he'd seen her.

Tsukune found it suddenly hard to breathe. He stopped and just stood there, staring at her. She seemed to be going through something similar as she stood frozen in place, much like a deer caught in headlights.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Father?"

"What?" He blinked at them. Both his daughters appeared worried. "I'm… I'm fine."

It was only then that Tsukune noticed who was also there. A familiar face with long black hair and a strong sinewy body. He was dressed in jeans and a pull over shirt with a black leather jacket.

Gin!

His fists clenched and Tsukune felt the urge to rip off his Rosario and beat the son of a bitch down.

Then Tsukune took a second, closer look. It was not Gin after all, the face was much too young, and now that he looked more carefully it was a bit different. The family resemblance was obvious though. The young man was talking to his mother and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, who is that?" Kumiko said noticing the same young man. "He is seriously hot."

"You stay away from him Kumiko." Tsukune said. "He is no good."

His daughter giggled and waved his warning away. "You don't need to worry daddy."

"Kumiko!" His sharp tone got her immediate attention. "You will **not **talk to that boy. Is that clear? He is nothing but trouble."

Her eyes widened. He had always been protective of her, but not like this. "Dad you don't even know him."

"I know what he is and that's enough."

As this was being said the woman approached them, with her son trailing behind her. Tsukune did not miss the way the boy's eyes ran up and down Kumiko's figure. He had to fight down the urge to throttle the boy just for looking at his little girl that way.

"Tsukune?" The pink haired woman asked hesitantly. "It's been a long time." She came to a stop about five feet in front of him. Her right hand reached out, but she drew it back. Only to have it reach for him again.

"Hello Moka." Tsukune's tone was polite.

Kurenai stiffened.

"Moka?" Kumiko asked excitedly. "Oh! My mom has told me all sorts of stories about you, you and dad used to be a couple. You were even married for a little while right?"

"We were married for four years."

"Momma told me how it all ended, I am really sorry."

"Well thank you."

Kumiko nodded sympathetically. "It must have been just awful when daddy realized who his one true love was and he dumped you."

Everyone sent Kumiko looks of disbelief as Moka managed a forced smile. "Tsukune, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Tsukune took a deep breath. "Moka, this is my daughter Kumiko and this is my daughter Kurenai. They will both be coming here at the start of the next year. Girls, this is, ah Moka."

"You mean Bloodriver Moka, don't you father?" Kurenai said sharply.

The boy standing behind Moka scowled. "Have you got a problem with my mom?"

Moka turned and motioned for him to calm down. "Now, now it's all right. I'm sure she didn't mean anything."

"Yes she did," the boy fumed.

"Aren't you going to introduce him Moka?" Tsukune asked quietly. "Though I think I can guess who he is."

"This is my son, Tsukisei. Tsukisei, this is Aono Tsukune, my… former mate and husband."

The boy sent Tsukune a hard look and did not extend a hand or any sort of greeting.

Tsukune's reaction was not much warmer.

Kumiko smiled brightly at the young man though. "I am pleased to meet you. I hope we see a lot of each other."

That brought out a smirk. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The look on the boy's face and the casual tone of his voice were all too familiar to Tsukune even though this was his first time meeting this young man. "Kumiko you are not going to have anything to do with this boy, he is nothing but trouble."

"Tsukune! How can you say that? You don't even know him." Moka said.

"I know enough."

Tsukisei stepped forward, fists clenched. "You got a problem with me old man?"

"Only if you come near my daughter, and then we will have a very serious problem."

"Tsukune you are not being fair." Moka complained. "You can't judge someone so quickly."

"The apple never falls far from the tree Moka."

Tsukisei took another step forward. "Want to settle this like men?"

"Watch your tongue mongrel!" Kurenai slid to her father's side and placed a hand on her Rosario. "Father let me teach this animal some manners."

Kumiko jumped between Tsukisei and her father. "Daddy I appreciate that you want to watch out for me, but I'm a big girl."

Moka put a restraining hand on her son's shoulder. "Please don't, it was hard for me to arrange for you to come here. If you get in a fight with him they may revoke your place."

"That would be fine mom, then I could get a job and help take care of you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I want you to be a student here and make friends. I want you to have a chance at a good life."

"But why should I take anything from this guy? He said he loved you and then abandoned you. He never helped you, he is just as bad as the rest of your family."

"Do you know who your father is?" Tsukune asked, fingers twitching to remove his own Rosario.

Tsukisei snarled. "Yeah I do."

"Then you should already know why I left your mother and why I don't owe you or her anything."

"The two of you are no relation to us." Kurenai said coldly. "After her disgrace you should be grateful she was even allowed to give birth to you."

Tsukisei glared at her and tensed.

"Son go wait for me at the main gate. I think we've seen enough of the campus."

"But mom…"

"Please go."

He hesitated, but with shoulders stiff and held head high he left. "Okay fine."

As the boy departed Kumiko watched him go.

Tsukune noticed and was not pleased. "Why don't you girls go get a couple of drinks and wait for me by that park bench? I will be with you in a few minutes."

The girls went, leaving Tsukune and Moka alone.

Moka clutched her hands and had trouble with a racing heart. "You… you really were unfair just now Tsukune. Tsukisei is a sweet boy."

"How many girls has he slept with so far?"

The question caused Moka to suddenly look away and break eye contact.

"Yes, that's what I thought, he's another Gin."

"No he's not." Moka faced him again. "You don't know how hard life has been for him. I've had to work two jobs just to make ends meet. I haven't been able to be there for him the way I would have liked. Still, he's a good boy. He loves me and worries about me. He has worked part time since he was twelve to try and help me. If you got to know him a little…"

"I don't want to know him Moka. I knew his father and that's enough. How is Gin by the way? The last I heard he was homeless living on the streets in Tokyo."

"Gin never wanted to be part of our family. He didn't want anything to do with his son. He would drop by from time to time, more to see me than Tsukisei. After the… incident he didn't come by as much. The last time I saw him was two years ago."

"By incident I guess you mean when he got both his legs chopped off? Gin really never knew when to not push his luck. He always thought he could get away with whatever he wanted. Only a real fool tries to cheat the Yakuza."

"He blames you, you know."

Tsukune's jaw fell open. "And how was his getting in trouble with a Yakuza bookie my fault exactly?"

"Tenzou had connections with the Shuzen clan. One word from you and he would have forgiven the debt."

"If Gin expected me to come to the rescue he was an even bigger idiot than I thought. I can see a lot of him in your boy. Tell your son to keep clear of Kumiko, I won't have my little girl being used by someone like him. Tell the boy that if he does anything to my daughter I will have him killed."

Moka gasped. "You don't mean that! That is something my father would do."

"I've had people killed before Moka, I've even done it myself a few times. I don't do it for fun like Ria does, but when it's necessary to solve a problem."

"So killing someone is fine as long as it solves a problem?" Moka shook her head sadly. "Is that how you explain what happened to Mizore and the Yukki-onna?"

Tsukune flinched and it was his turn to look away. "I had no part in that."

"You are part of Fairy Tale and it was Fairy Tale that invaded and occupied their hidden world. Mizore and a lot of others died trying to protect their home."

"That was Ria! Don't blame me for the things she does. By the time I found out what was happening there was nothing I could do!"

"You could have fought her. You could have left Fairy Tale. You could have gone and supported the Yukki-onna directly."

"Don't be ridiculous. Issa doesn't mind when I go head to head with Ria, he even encourages it. But doing what you're saying would mean actually breaking with the family. Issa would have seen that as betrayal. What do you suppose would have happened to my parents, Kurumu, and our children?"

"I know how dangerous it is to go against father, but the Tsukune I knew would do anything to help one of his precious friends."

"That was when I was still naïve enough to believe that being right was all that mattered. Now I understand that money and power are what really count."

"You've changed Tsukune." Moka said sadly.

"Yes I have, I think more like a vampire these days. But isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. I never wanted you to change. I loved the sweet, kind person you used to be."

"That's ironic, since you were the one who showed me that I was fool for trusting in you."

"I made a mistake Tsukune, I was wrong, I admit it. Is that what you want to hear? Not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted what I did. And if I could undo it somehow I would." Moka then did something he had never expected to see. She bowed to him. "I apologize Tsukune and am truly sorry."

Tsukune paused. He wasn't sure how he wanted to respond to this. "If you're apologizing I suppose I'll accept and forgive you."

There was a sudden look of hope in her eyes. "Does that mean…"

Tsukune swiftly shook his head. "It doesn't change anything."

"I still love you. There have been a few other men in my life, but they have just been a way to deal with my loneliness. You are the only man I have ever loved."

Tsukune stood there. He knew what it was she was hoping to hear. "I still love you too Moka, as much as I still hate you for what you did. But it doesn't change anything."

He thought his words would have ended all hope, but to his surprise they produced a slight smile. "It doesn't change anything for now, but we are immortal. Perhaps… someday?"

He shifted his feet. "Maybe. Someday."

Moka gave a content nod. "Goodbye Tsukune."

"Goodbye Moka."

They parted and went their separate ways.


End file.
